The Twin Dragon Arc
by XenoMark
Summary: *COMPLETE* Initially posted on Psychotikkenshin, story takes place 5 years after the RK series. Kenshin must now fight an angel of his past to save the future, a fellow Angel of Death named Mina. Plz R+R, no flames plz!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. I do, however, own Mina, Ryosuke, Chisato, Yurika, Gonji, Hideo, and Wesley as the are my own creations. Don't sue me, I'm low on cash, I can't even afford one of those value meals at McDonald's.

  
  


Prologue  
  


It's been fifteen years since the Meiji Revolution, fifteen years since the Hitokiri Battousai threw away his sword and took up the sakabatou. Yet it's been five years since he left the life of a rurouni and the adventures he had. It began with his arrival in Tokyo five years ago when he first met his future wife, Kaoru. Their meeting triggered more events such as the meeting of Sagara Sanosuke, A.K.A., Zanza the Fighter for Hire, or the rescue of Takani Megumi. Yes those were good times, but there were also the bad, namely the return of ghosts from Himura Kenshin's past. Shishio Makoto, the successor of Hitokiri Battousai and his quest to overthrow the Meiji Government, Yukishiro Enishi, brother-in-law of the Battousai who wished none other then to get revenge on the Battousai for the death of his sister and last but not least, Saito Hajime, former leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi turned Meiji spy. However, all of these ghosts have been settled during those five years ago, and Kenshin believes the past will never haunt him again. Yet there is still one memory that is engraved into Himura Kenshin's mind, one of fellow Hitokiri, the scarlet haired woman known as the Hitokiri Kensai.

Along with the Battousai, Kensai struck fear into the hearts of all men, by the Battousai's side. 'The Twin Dragons' they were called as they were inseparable and both users of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. After the Revolution, the two went their separate ways, leading to separate views of their actions. Battousai believes the new era he brought about the best for Japan, but Kensai thought they only brought about new chaos. Both must now cross paths once again to see who is right, which is best for the new era of Japan.

War and peace, love and hate, life and death, all are two sides of the same coin. These dragons are sides of that coin too, but in a game of Heads or Tails, only one side can be victorious...  



	2. The Seasons Change

Chapter 1:The Seasons Change

  
  


"Snow...," a scarlet-haired woman with her hair tied in a pony tail catches the season's first flake in her palm, "the mark of the end of one season and the prelude to a new...," the woman presses the flake against her heart. "Romantic nonsense, that it is," the woman laughs at her poetry.

"It was quite beautiful, Mistress," a well-dressed man next to her along with five other individuals applaud.

"Arigatou, Hideo," the woman thanks the man by placing her hand on his black kimono. "Tokyo...," the woman turns back to the city, "is this where you've been for fifteen years?"

"Yukishiro-san sure was pretty generous to give us his whereabouts," the teenage boy of the group grins.

"Hai, he was," the short haired woman of the group joins the conversation, "but Mistress, I have a question."

"What is it, Chisato?" the scarlet-haired woman asks.

"Why wait five years after getting the information to come here?" Chisato asks.

"I have my reasons, that I do," the scarlet-haired woman answers, "but enough of this," she quickly claps her hands together, "let's get to work. Chisato and Yurika," she begins to issue orders, starting with the two women in her group.

"Ma'am," the two salute her.

"Go out and find any information on the layout and security of the Diet Building," she orders.

"Hai," the two leave obediently.

"Gonji, you and Ryosuke try to scout out the Diet Building," the woman orders the old man and teenage boy.

"Ma'am," the two salute the woman and leave.

"The rest of you will get any information regarding this city," the woman orders the rest of her men.

"Hai," everyone else leaves obediently.

"I will find you," the woman looks back to the city once her men leave, "yes, we'll meet again, Battousai."

  
  


"Achoo!" Kenshin suddenly sneezes, dropping his broom.

"Bless you, Kenshin," Kaoru smiles as she passes by with Kenji.

"Arigatou, koishii," Kenshin smiles at his wife as he continues sweeping the porch.

"You know you don't have to sweep," Kaoru points out, "it should melt by the time the sun rises."

"I prefer to not have it melt if that happens, that I don't," Kenshin eagerly continues his chore. "Say Kaoru," Kenshin changes the subject.

"Hai?" Kaoru sets Kenji on the floor.

"Doesn't Sano come home from his trip around the world today?" Kenshin asks as he watches his son roll in the snow.

"Yes he does," Kaoru answers as she dusts the white powder out of her child's hair, "Yahiko and Megumi-san are waiting for his ship on the docks. Mou, how long did you roll in there?" Kaoru asks her son as she continues grooming him.

"What's this?" Kenshin finds a camellia flower in Kenji's hair.

"You think this flower gives it a nice effect?" a voice Kenshin hasn't heard a long time ago echoes in his head.

"Hai," Kenshin remembers his response, "the powder snow really gives it a nice effect, that it does."

"Is something wrong Kenshin?" Kaoru interrupts his thoughts.

"It's nothing," Kenshin smiles as the flower is dusted to the floor. "Mina...," the name echoes in his mind as he stares at the red flower.

  
  


"What's taking him so long," Yahiko shivers as the snow begins to collect below his feet, "it's freezing out here for crying out loud!"

"He should be here by now," Megumi looks at her watch, "unless that idiot decided to stop by at a bar at the last moment."

"Hi," Sanosuke approaches the two with a cowboy hat over his head, "miss me?"

"It took you long enough," Megumi nags, "do you know how long we've been waiting?!"

"Well it's good to see you too, Fox," Sanosuke teases.

"Fox?!" Megumi finds it an insult.

"Still the cute couple I see," Yahiko jokes.

"You shut up!" Sanosuke brings his fist down on Yahiko's head.

"All right already!" Yahiko stops his jokes.

"Let's get going then," Megumi groans as she takes one of Sanosuke's bags.

"You been taking good care of Kenshin's sword?" Sanosuke asks Yahiko as they walk down the snow-paved road.

"Of course," Yahiko draws the reverse-blade, "just as good as when Kenshin gave it to me."

"I hope you're hungry," Megumi's mood suddenly changes from earlier, "I got us a table at the Akabeko."

"Now we're talkin'!" Sanosuke licks his lips. "I think I've forgotten what it tasted like after all this time."

"Seems a bit busy right now though," Yahiko points out a crowd surrounding the restaurant.

"What's going on here?" Sanosuke wonders as he pushes through the crowd.

"I'm very sorry sir," Tae apologizes to a blond American cowboy in a red kimono.

"I told you I was in a hurry and I have no time fer mistakes ya got that!" the man throws his order to the floor.

"Howdy!" Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Megumi interrupt the argument.

"The hell you want, Rooster-Head?!" the American yells at Sanosuke.

"What was that you bleach-brained...?!" Sanosuke makes a fist.

"Wesley," a scarlet-haired woman enters the scene her bangs shielding the sight of her eyes, "that's enough! I apologize for this man's action," she apologizes to Tae, "I will pay for all the he has damage done, that I will."

"Hold on a second," Sanosuke tries to stop the two as they leave, "we haven't settled anything here!"

"Come on," Megumi and Yahiko try to calm Sanosuke down, "that's enough."

"Just bring it, Rooster-Head!" the cowboy pulls up his sleeve.

"Stop it!" the woman orders the man by placing the hilt of her sword against his chest.

"Hey you," Sanosuke addresses the woman, "what's with the sword?"

"Oh come on Sano," Yahiko sighs, "don't get her dragged into this too."

"Sword?" the woman removes the weapon from her belt.

"You're up to something," Sanosuke begins making accusations, "why would you be carrying around such a dangerous thing?!"

"I wouldn't call it dangerous," the woman draws the blade, and her violet-blue eyes reflect the image of the sharp edge on the inner curve of the katana.

"What the?" the three looked to the woman shocked.

"Sir Ken...?" Megumi thinks about the woman's uncanny resemblance to Kenshin.

"Mistress Himura ain't no show folks!" the cowboy spits at the three.

"Himura?!" everyone thinks of the name shocked.

"Enough Wesley," the woman orders again, "I can fend for myself, that I can. Sir," the woman reverts her attention back to Sanosuke, "if you are wishing for a fight then let's take it outside, please."

"There's no backing out once we're out there," Sanosuke begins to head outside.

The woman follows shortly without a sign of nervousness or fear in her eyes. Megumi and Yahiko remain frozen in place as they observe the woman.

"Who is that woman?" Yahiko asks, watching the woman take her place a few feet away from Sanosuke.

"I don't know," Megumi answers, watching the American take to the side of the mysterious woman, "but her resemblance to Sir Ken is uncanny..."

"Mistress Himura?" Wesley tries to take her place.

"No," the woman tells her follower. "Sir, if it is possible, I would like to avoid this fight, that I would," the woman suddenly changes her mind.

"You chickening out or something," Sanosuke cracks his knuckles, "you're the one who wanted to take it outside. I normally wouldn't fight woman, but you were so insistent."

"I wish not to hurt you, that is all," the woman responds.

"You're a cocky one," Sanosuke spits, placing his fists before his face, pointing them in the woman's direction, "so come on already!"

"Make the first move," the woman orders Sanosuke before the fight begins.

"Here goes!" Sanosuke begins with a charging punch.

As Sanosuke charges toward the woman, she stands in place, her fingers barely wrapped around her sword. Before the hit registers, Sanosuke finds his fists striking the air, the woman has seemed to have disappeared.

"What the?" Sanosuke says puzzled to find the woman gone.

"Above!" Yahiko points high into the air.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," the woman slides her blade out of it's oak case while still in the air, "Ryu-Tsui-Sen!" the blade plummets down on Sanosuke's shoulder just the woman's feet touches the ground.

The impact creates a cloud of dust, leaving Sanosuke in a smoking crater. The crowd awes in amazement for a second as the woman takes one last look at her opponent, brushing the dust away from her kimono in the process. To her amazement, Sanosuke struggles back to his feet, his right hand covering the crater the steel slab made on his shoulder. She readies her sword once more, bending her leg forward, but Sanosuke's legs suddenly give away, returning him to the dirty bowl.

"Sanosuke!" Megumi and Yahiko runs to his aid.

"Please don't cross our paths again," the woman sheathes her sword.

The woman turns her back from the scene and begins walking forward. She waves her left hand at the American and he rushes to her side, adjusting his pace to her's upon reaching her. The crowd continues to watch the woman and her follower walk away until they are mere specks in the distance.

"I can't believe it," Yahiko watches the specks disappear, "she just did the Ryu-Tsui-Sen the exact same way Kenshin does. Even my variation wasn't exact but that woman's was. She can't be just a wanna-be Kenshin if she could pull off the Ryu-Tsui-Sen the exact same way Kenshin does."

"Are you okay?" Megumi helps Sanosuke to his feet.

"Yeah," Sanosuke answers, falling to his knees again after both of his feet lay on the dirt.

"Not a cut," Megumi looks at Sanosuke's wound, surprised by the mark left, "that sword she has must've been a sakabatou."

"Yeah that attack brings back a lot of memories," Sanosuke remembers when Kenshin hit him with that attack. "That woman, she's got to be a hardcore Kenshin mimic, from her hair color, to her eyes, to her sword, even the Ryu-Tsui-Sen, that chick must've really done her homework if she's trying to be like him."

"Let's just forget about it," Yahiko tells everyone, "let's just hope we don't run into her again."

  
  


"Kenji get out of the snow!" Kaoru dusts the snow off of him again. "You might catch a cold young man!" Kaoru carries her son inside.

Kenshin smiles at the sight of his family and looks to the area where his son played.

"A snow angel?" Kenshin looks to where Kenji was playing.

"You really enjoy the snow don't you Mina?" Kenshin reminisces about the good times of the Revolution again.

"Hai," a young red-haired girl waves her arms and legs up and down over and over again, "it's so soft and cold."

"Despite these hard times you're always so cheerful," Kenshin smiles.

"Again?" Kenshin shakes the memory away from his head.

"Kenshin, should I cook dinner?" Kaoru asks as she and Kenji enter the room.

"Not now," Kenshin opens the door to the outside, "I think I'll go out for a walk and then you can cook."

"All right," Kaoru waves to Kenshin as he leaves, "don't stay to long out, I don't want you to catch a cold like someone around here," Kaoru looks to the sneezing Kenji.

  
  


"Why do you enjoy the winter so?" Kenshin reminisces again.

"Maybe it's the because of the festivals," a red-haired girl answers, "or maybe it's the symbolism of the prelude to spring and the end of fall, or maybe it's because it's the season of when we met."

"Just stop thinking!" Kenshin tells himself in the presence but another memory pops up.

"What are you going to do once this is all over?" the girl's voice continues to echo in Kenshin's mind.

"I'll become a wanderer," Kenshin remembers his response, "a rurouni who will help those in need, without shedding any blood, to atone for the sins I've committed, but what will you do?"

"I don't know," the girl answers, "but I'd like to stay with you..."

Kenshin stops in his tracks after that memory. For a few moments, Kenshin stares into the star-filled sky in a trance. Once his neck weakens, Kenshin looks back to the road ahead of him and the girl's face flashes in his eyes. Kenshin rubs his eyes in disbelief and the result is the same, the girl who stands before him is the same one from his memories. The two stare at each other for a few moments and the woman smiles. Kenshin still stares in disbelief and begins to blink every second, and suddenly between a blink, the girl disappears.

"Mina?" Kenshin looks around the area ahead of him to find the girl gone. "Just an illusion," Kenshin tells himself and turns back home.

"I've found you at last," the girl comes out of a corner, "I'll see you again, real soon, Brother..."

  
  


Liner Notes for Chapter 1

  
  


Character appearances- I guess my description of some characters wasn't done well so I'll explain it in this section.

  
  


Himura Mina/ the scarlet-haired woman: She basically looks like Kenshin back when he was Battousai, same hair style and everything. Her eyes are bluish-violet like Kenshin as well. She's a perfect copy of Kenshin, only that she's obviously a woman and without the cross-shaped scar. She wears a white kimono with black lining, and on the back she has a red camellia flower design. Her sword is also a sakabatou, like Kenshin's (it's origin will be explained in a later chapter).

  
  


Hideo- Well-built man, long black hair, not tied in any way. He wears a plain black kimono and wears glasses. His eyes are the same dark color of his kimono, think of him as a mixture of a present day goth and samurai (with pale white skin to boot).

  
  


Ryosuke- Teenage Japanese boy who wears a baggy dark green kimono with a fish and coral design on the back. He's pretty much built up like Yahiko and about the same age and height, not to mention tanned skin. His hair is spiked in the front, it can cover his eyes and the rest of his hair grows to his neck which he keeps tied.

  
  


Chisato- Think of her with a geisha lady hair design and a blue kimono with floral designs all over it. She's pretty thin, but not Ally MeBeal thin, and she wears red lip stick.

  
  


Gonji- A well built old man, kind of like Okina, but his hair is a basic Japanese bowl cut and he has a thin beard. He wears a dull yellow kimono with a torn left sleeve with no designs on it whatsoever. He also tends to wear bandages all over his torso because of war scars.

  
  


Wesley- Think the east meets the west, your traditional cowboy just in a red kimono with boots and hat. He carries a six-shooter as well next to his sword. There's a bull skull design on the back of his kimono and both sleeves are torn from his kimono.

  
  


Yurika- She's a very attractive woman, fair complexion and brown hair not tied back in anyway. She wears a white kimono that has no loose threads whatsoever and it has various floral designs on the sides. Occasionally she'll wear a Japanese rice hat (like the one Kenshin wore when he was talking to Iizuka in the OVA) to hide her beauty.

  
  


Who is Kenji?- For those who don't know, Kenji is the son of Kenshin and Kaoru (he made appearance at the end of the manga version of Rurouni Kenshin). Right now I guess he's about two years old or younger. Also of note, he seems to hate his father because when Kenshin tried to carry him, he cried until he was returned to Kaoru's arms.

  
  


Why does Yahiko have the Sakabatou?- At the end of the manga version of Rurouni Kenshin, Kenshin gave his sword to Yahiko because he no longer needed it, but when Kenji was old enough, Yahiko is to pass the sword down to Kenji.

  
  


Sanosuke traveling around the world, when did this happen?- Again, at the end of the Rurouni Kenshin manga, it happened after he returned to his hometown and got into some trouble with some Ishin Shishi government worker (I don't know the details). As a result, he became a wanted criminal and had to leave the country. According to the manga, at the epilogue he was supposed to be traveling to Mongolia after he visited America.

  
  


What's with the name "Hitokiri Kensai"?- Battousai comes from the name of Battoujutsu swordsmanship (now called Iaijutsu or Iaido), which is mainly compromised of drawing from the sheath to attack or block. Battoujutsu is a defensive style of swordsmanship samurai used. Kenjutsu (now turned into Kendo, and wooden swords are used instead of real ones) on the other hand, is an offensive style of swordsmanship samurai learn in conjunction with Battoujutsu. Kenjutsu compromises of attacks with the sword already drawn. If a samurai only learns one style of these swordsmanship, they will be at a disadvantage in either offense of defense.

  
  


What's this 'Diet' Building Mina keeps talking about?- The Diet is the form of government that Japan uses. It consists of the emperor and a small parliament. The Diet Building itself is where the government is run, kind of like the White House.

  
  


Why does Mina refer to Kenshin as 'brother'?- You'll find out in a later chapter.

  
  


What's with the camellia flower?- Camellia flowers can stand for different things. When they are stepped on consecutively (like how Kenshin did in the first OVA episode) it's a sign to the observer that death has found them or something like that. Also, they say if one falls

from it's branch before your eyes (like in the movie when Shigure was in the garden) something bad will happen to you soon. Of course there are some positive things about them. Camellias are often used as gifts to loved ones and the dead, basically they're like the roses of Japan.

  
  


What does "Hai", "Koishii and "Arigatou" mean?- Hai means yes in Japanese, Koishii means Love (calling that person your love anyway) and Arigatou means thank you.

  
  


When does this story take place?- About twelve or thirteen years before the new OVA, five years after the anime, and about four months after the epilogue of the manga.

  
  


(Author's note: Well, what do you think so far? Sorry if it's a bit slow, just building some plot.)


	3. The Wolf Versus the Dragon

Chapter 2: The Wolf Versus the Dragon

  
  


"There you are," Kenshin is greeted by Sanosuke once he returns home.

"Sano, how was your trip?" Kenshin asks but then he sees his wounds. "Never mind that, how did you get that?"

"The idiot picked a fight with a red-haired woman while we were at the Akabeko," Megumi answers for Sanosuke, "she had bluish-violet eyes and a sakabatou."

"Who you callin' an idiot?!" Sanosuke yells at Megumi.

"Well you are for making accusations on someone you don't even know and getting beat up by her after!" Megumi snaps back.

"Well excuse me but she insisted that we take it outside!" Sanosuke continues.

"A sakabatou?" Kaoru repeats over Sanosuke and Megumi's fight.

"Not to mention she leapt into high the air and brought her sword down on Sanosuke's shoulder at the last moment," Yahiko adds.

"Reminds me of someone we all know," Sanosuke looks to Kenshin, forgetting about Megumi for a second, "you got a sister or somethin' you haven't told us about?"

"No," Kenshin looks away, "of course not. Is it really possible she's still alive?" Kenshin asks himself, turning away from the others..

"Just who is 'she'?" Kaoru asks Kenshin with a jealous look in her face.

"No, it's nothing," Kenshin assures his wife, "I'm sorry," Kenshin starts to head out again, "but I have to see it for myself," Kenshin runs off suddenly.

"See what, Kenshin?" Kaoru follows as she carries Kenji.

"Just what is going on here?" Yahiko follows close behind.

"Che, so much has happened since I got here," Sanosuke sighs.

"We might as well follow them," Megumi suggests.

"Are you really alive after all these years?" Kenshin asks himself as he returns to the corner where he saw the woman. "Or was it merely an illusion I saw back there?"

"Kenshin!" everyone else catches up.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Kenshin notices the fire in her eyes.

"You know this woman, don't you," Kaoru makes a fist, "so who is she?!" Kaoru yells. "Come on, spit it out!" Kaoru says impatiently.

"I'm afraid I'll have to explain later, koishii," Kenshin tries to calm Kaoru down, "but I assure you, our relationship is not what you think, that it isn't."

"Then what is it?!" Kaoru yells, steam fuming from the top of her head.

"I'll tell you once I find her!" Kenshin begins running again.

"Kenshin you jerk, get back here!" Kaoru orders as she runs after him.

"I really don't see what Sir Ken sees in her," Megumi tells the others.

"I don't see what Kenshin sees in the Missy," Sanosuke adds.

  
  


"Wesley, you should really learn how to control your temper, that you should," the woman tells her American follower as they continue walking down the road.

"I'll try next time," Wesley picks at his teeth with a toothpick.

"So you know nothing?" the woman looks ahead to find her female followers speaking with a narrow-eyed police officer.

"I'm afraid not ladies," the officer answers with a smile, "but you know the police can't divulge such information to the public. Actually, I can arrest you two right now for asking me while you carry swords on your belts."

"I suggest you try not to arrest us or I might retaliate," the woman in white tells the officer.

"Yurika, do you have to make me look bad too?" the lead woman approaches her follower.

"Oh, it's you, Mistress," Yurika turns to her leader, her rice hat covering her face.

"I must apologize for her actions too, ma'am," the woman in blue bows, "you see, I was the one who asked the officer."

"It's a good thing you did, Chisato," the woman tells her follower, "it's been a while," the woman looks to the officer.

"I'm afraid we haven't met before, Miss," the officer tries to play innocent.

"You can't pull a veil over my eye," the woman tells the officer, "I know who you are, Saito Hajime, leader of the third Shinsengumi squad!"

"This narrow-eyed dog?" Wesley looks to Saito. "He sure don't look like much."

"Don't let appearances fool you, Wesley," the woman tells her follower, "you should know by experience."

"You should follow Mistress Himura's advice," Yurika removes her hat.

"You," Saito looks to Yurika, "I've seen you before..."

"Don't try to avert your attention elsewhere Saito," the woman tells Saito, "we have a score to settle, that we do."

"I just returned to Hokkaido so I don't have the time," Saito tells the woman, "but then again, my dinner won't be ready until thirty minutes so I guess I can stay out to play," Saito prepares to draw his sword.

"Not here," the woman tells Saito, "somewhere that won't attract much attention."

  
  


"Maybe this way?" Kenshin turns another corner.

"Kenshin, slow down," Yahiko begins to have trouble keeping up, "we've been searching for this woman for half an hour, let's just give up."

"Not yet," Kenshin turns another corner. "Oro?" Kenshin stops suddenly and lines back up with the corner.

"What's going on?" Kaoru stands next to Kenshin, her back arching forward as she tries to catch her breath.

"Sh!" Kenshin silences everybody as he pushes his fingers to lips, taking a peek from the edge of the corner.

"Hm?" everyone else follows Kenshin's action.

"It's her!" Sanosuke makes a fist upon seeing the woman and her followers walking with Saito.

"But who are those two women with her," Megumi asks, "and why are they with Saito?"

"You smoke?" Saito offers the woman a cigarette as he lights one for himself.

"I don't like foreign tobacco," the woman pulls out a tobacco pipe from within her kimono's sleeve.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Saito draws his sword as the woman takes a puff of her pipe. "There will be no backing out once I've taken the initiative."

"I didn't earn the name of Hitokiri Kensai by acting as a double," the woman spits out her pipe, "I'm not his shadow," the woman removes her sword from her belt with her left hand, sheath and all.

"Copying the original I see," Saito recognizes the woman's stance, "you can mimic his actions, but the skill behind it is something else!" Saito lunges at the woman using his sword on his left hand.

The woman dodges at the last moment as the steel blade pierces the left sleeve of her kimono. The woman pulls her blade upward as she moves, the curved metal sliding against it's case before it meets the air.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu-Shou-Sen!" the woman misses as Saito plunges his blade into the woman's left arm using his Gatoutsu.

Kenshin gasps at the sight as the woman kneels to the floor, covering the small ruby river on her shoulder with her palm.

"Enemy or not we have to help her!" Yahiko tries to draw the sakabatou.

"No," Kenshin stops Yahiko, "I'm worried about her, but I know she can handle Saito, that she can."

"Worried," Kaoru looks at Kenshin angrily again, "you still haven't told us who that woman is yet!"

"Just wait, Kaoru," Kenshin puts on his best smile as he waves his hands in front of her, "you'll learn soon enough, that you will."

"Big mistake," the woman laughs upon Saito's injury.

"What's that?" Saito says puzzled.

"It's my turn," the woman gets back to her feet, taking the hilt of her sword with her left hand and has her right support the tip, leaving the blade parallel to the ground.

"What makes you think you can use the Gatoutsu?" Saito places his sword over his head now. "Let's go!" Saito charges.

The woman disappears in Saito's eyes as large clouds of dust surround the area. Loud footsteps begin to echo in the area as small craters quickly inch toward Saito. Saito lunges at where the next crater is supposed to hit, but his blade pierces only the air. Another crater appears before Saito, this time in the back. Before Saito can react, a large crack fills the battlefield and Saito finds himself suddenly staring into the dirt. The woman then reappears in front of Saito, her sakabatou sliding back into it's scabbard.

"My job's done," the woman turns her back. "Don't get involved with us again," the woman picks up her tobacco pipe and takes a puff as she and her followers walk away.

"Are you all right?" Megumi rushes to help Saito as the others come out of hiding.

"Saito, was it...?" Kenshin can't bring himself to finish asking the question.

"It was her all right," Saito answers as Sanosuke and Megumi help him to his feet. "She's stronger than how she was fifteen years ago. I don't understand it, she was able to surpass my Gatoutsu!"

"Mina combined it with the Shukuchi, that she did," Kenshin explains. "Mina was always able to mimic attacks after seeing them only once."

"Now can you tell us who this 'Mina' is?" Kaoru groans.

"Mina...is my sister...," Kenshin answers.

  
  


Liner Notes for Chapter 2

  
  


Isn't the Shukuchi one of Sojiro's skills?- Yes, in fact, you'll learn how Mina acquired it in a later chapter.

  
  


What was did Mina do exactly to beat Saito?- Mina basically combined the Gatoutsu with the Shukuchi. As Kenshin stated in the end of the chapter, Mina can mimic any attack she's seen just once, that also includes combining various techniques together to maximize their full potential.

  
  


How does Mina know the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?- You'll find out in the next chapter, but she doesn't know all the skills that Kenshin does.

  
  


How does Saito know Yurika?- You'll find that out in a later chapter as well.

  
  


Saito went to Hokkaido, when?- In the end of the manga, Kenshin had asked Aoshi what happened to Saito. Aoshi gave Kenshin this information saying he was undercover there or something like that.

  
  


Where's all the action?- Be patient, it's going to get better, I like to start slow to help build up the action later on.

  
  
  
  


(Author's note: Now before you flame like some anonymous reviewer did, Mina is not, repeat, is NOT Kenshin's blood sister. In Japanese society, if you adopt one that is at most five years younger than yourself, you would call them a sibling instead of a foster son or daughter. I hope this straightens things out with you readers.)


	4. A Shadow's Shadow

Chapter 3: A Shadow's Shadow  
  


"This woman, Mina, is your sister?" Kaoru asks Kenshin upon returning home.

"Not my blood sister," Kenshin answers as Kaoru serves everyone tea, "she's more like my foster daughter, but we're only two years apart, so I grew to call her my little sister."

"I recall she was also your student," Saito remembers as Megumi wraps bandages around his back. "I've had a few rounds with her during the Revolution."

"That explains why she was able to use the Ryu-Tsui-Sen on Sano earlier," Yahiko remembers the duel earlier.

"A bitch like her must've been hard to raise," Sano rubs the shoulder which the Mina's Ryu-Tsui-Sen struck.

"She wasn't like that when I found her," Kenshin begins to reminisce about the past, "I believe I was sixteen when I found her, it was a freezing winter evening, much like this one..."  
  


Kyoto was colder than usual that night, frost was clinging onto the roofs of the houses like a child holding onto their mother. Some of the camellia lost their lush redness, replaced with a powder white. Yet, it was quiet that evening, and the Battousai was returning to the inn without running into trouble for once.

"Please spare this child!" the scream of a woman echoes in Kenshin's ears.

Hearing the scream echo in the dark streets, he hurries to the source as fast as he could. Upon turning a frost-bite corner, he finds two of the Mibu Wolves holding steel with frozen crimson glued upon it. The soldiers look down upon a corpse painted with scarlet ice, their faces displaying an alligator's grin. The Battousai turns his attention away from his failure by looking to the wall furthest from the slain woman. Another object catches his attention, a girl, about his age, with lavender-colored eyes and hair painted the same color as blood.

"Now it would be a waste to kill this one too," a soldier tries to approach the girl.

"No," the girl slowly backs even further into the wall, "get away!"

"Come here!" the other soldier grabs the girl's arm. "We're not going to kill you just yet, not before we show you a real good time."

"Let the girl go!" the on-looking Battousai emerges from the shadows.

"Who's there?!" the soldiers turn to the seasoned samurai.

"This your brother or something?" one soldier growls at the girl.

"I said let her go!" the Battousai draws his sword.

"Wait a second," the other soldier recognizes their opponent, "it's the Battousai!"

"You'll be our victory celebration," the soldier throws the girl to the side. "Prepare yourself!" the soldier charges at the Battousai.

The girl huddles into the nearest corner as she witnesses the onslaught. Within a second in the battle, a man's scream already echoes through the streets and a large thud follows. The girl covers her eyes to avoid watching the bloodbath but the next cry of death echoes louder in her ears than the last. The girl cuddles into a ball fearing she would be next, but instead, a friendly voice greets her instead of death.

"Are you all right?" the Battousai offers his hand to the frightened girl.

The girl loosens the grip on herself and looks to the warrior that saved her. She answers his question with silence and a turn of her head.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Kenshin looks to the woman he failed to save, if only I got here faster..."

"...it's not your fault," the girl responds with a stutter, "it was mine. I shouldn't have been so picky about my clients."

"Clients you say?" Kenshin looks at the girl puzzled.

"Mother told me things we're no longer going to be easy," the girl looks to her lifeless body, "after Father died two days ago we came here to the city with the trade route. It's the only way we could make money, but I wouldn't allow myself to support the Shogunate in anyway. Damn the Shogunate," the girl spits, banging her fist against the splinter wall in the process, "they put everything on us, the farmers, why should we suffer for the government's loss?!"

"I agree," Kenshin takes a seat next to the girl, "I, too, hate the Shogunate for all the chaos they've created. I hate them so much I decided to join this conflict, despite my Master's words, despite leaving my training incomplete. He told me that I was only going to protect people with murder, slaughtering many so that only a few may live. Maybe... he was right," the Battousai sighs, his eyes drifting toward the skies. "Why does it matter," the Battousai says with a shake of his head, "he never really cared for me anyway. By the way, I'm Himura Kenshin, and you are?" Kenshin changes the subject.

"I have no last name," the girl answers, "the Shogunate said farmers were not worthy of such things. My parents called me Mina when they were alive."

"Mina," Kenshin gets back to his feet, "please allow me to help you in any way," Kenshin offers her his hand.

"If it's no trouble," Mina takes Kenshin's hand, "I'd like something to eat and a place to stay for the night. I hope what I'm asking for isn't too much Himura-san."

"Kenshin is fine," Kenshin smiles at his new friend, "but I can do that. Well then, we should pray for your mother first."  
  


"Is something the matter, Mistress Himura?" Chisato interrupts her leader's thoughts.

"Just thinking about the past," the red-haired woman answers, taking a sip of her sake. "You know, this is quite a nice inn," the woman looks around the room.

"The bath is ready for you ma'am," Gonji enters the room.

"Arigatou," the woman bows to her follower.

"Is there anything else I can be of help with this evening, Mistress Mina?" the old man bows before his leader.

"How dare you disrespect our leader by saying her first name!" Ryosuke raises his voice at the old man.

"Ryosuke, it's quite all right," Mina tries to calm the teenage servant, "you don't have to call me 'Mistress Himura' all the time."

"Stupid old man," Ryosuke mumbles.

"I guess I'll head to that bath now," Mina yawns as she heads out the door.  
  


"So you took her with you?" Megumi asks.

"Everyone was surprised when I brought back to the inn," Kenshin remembers.  
  


"Please," Kenshin serves Mina a bowl of rice.

"Arigatou," Mina takes the dish and slowly begins putting the white grains into her mouth.

"Kenshin," Katsura signals him to come over.

"Sir," Kenshin walks over to his leader.

"Who have you brought with you this time?" Katsura looks to Mina.

"My apologies sir," Kenshin bows, "but I failed to save her mother earlier and she claims she has nowhere to go, so this is the least I can do for her, that it is."

"What about her father?' Katsura asks while still observing his newest guest.

"Dead two days before her mother," Kenshin answers.

"I see," Katsura turns back to Kenshin. "I'll allow her to stay, but she's your responsibility."

"Excuse me sir, but I can't take responsibility over another," Kenshin tries to reconsider, "I'm sure she can take care of herself, she's fourteen, the same age I joined the Cho Shu Clan."

"You'd rather have her back on the streets?" Katsura asks, only to have Kenshin answer with silence. "I thought so, don't worry Kenshin, just think of her as your little sister, you two almost look identical."

"My sister...," Kenshin looks to Mina as she finishes her meal.  
  


"And that's how it was," Kenshin recalls in the present.

"Kind of like with you and Tomoe," Yahiko remembers his first wife.

"Yeah, a lot like you and Tomoe!" Kaoru begins to give her jealous look to Kenshin again.

"Don't misunderstand, koishii," Kenshin tries to calm her down again, "I just said I thought of her as my sister, nothing else, I swear!"

"I'll believe you for now," Kaoru pouts as she drops back to her seat.

"Anyway," Kenshin gets back on the subject, "I guess I was forced to raise her like she was my own. We became close after a while, she liked to talk. We eventually got to know everything there was to know about each other, like a real brother and sister. And then one day, I got her very angry, and she was going to go somewhere faraway..."  
  


"Where are you going?" Kenshin asks as Mina packs her things. "You're not serious are you?"

"I'm afraid so," Mina yells as she takes her bags, "although I don't exactly know where I'm going. Maybe Shanghai, they're not feeling the effects of this war."

"You can't go," Kenshin tries to stop her, "please reconsider."

"I've overstayed my welcome, have I not?" Mina ignores him as she treads toward the door. "Well I guess this good-bye, thanks for everything Kenshin," she spits, pointing her chin high as she walks.

"Mina, wait!" Kenshin covers the door with his body. "I can't let my little sister go anywhere, you belong here with me."

"But I've just been a burden to you these passed weeks," Mina begins to cool down.

"No you haven't," Kenshin shakes his head, "you've just been getting settled in. This is your home, Mina."

"...do you mean that?" Mina begins to reconsider.

"A few weeks ago I lost someone dear to me," Kenshin the love he killed with his own hands, "and I don't want that to happen again. You are Himura Mina, my younger sister, and as your older brother, I can't allow you to leave."

Mina stands there a few moments, her head sinking toward the floor. Kenshin begins to lower his hold on the door as the girl begins to loosen the grip on her bags.

"...Brother," Mina drops her bags and wraps her arms around Kenshin.

"Welcome home, Sister," Kenshin wraps his arms around Mina.  
  


"A pathetic story so far, Battousai," Saito lights a cigarette. "I'm not even going to bother to hear the rest," Saito begins to leave the dojo.

"Wait, you shouldn't move too much with that wound," Megumi calls to Saito.

"I'll remember that when I get home, Doctor," Saito calls back as he leaves.

"That guy still pisses me off after all these years," Sanosuke sneers in Saito's direction.

"I don't see how you can consider her a sister even if she stayed with you for a long time," Yahiko gets back on the subject.

"Maybe if you were there you'd understand," Kenshin responds with a smile.

"This still doesn't explain how she used the Ryu-Tsui-Sen," Kaoru tells Kenshin, "of course, that's assuming you didn't teach the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

"But I did," Kenshin answers, "we both hated the Shogunate and it was only natural that she asked me to teach her. Not to mention I had to teach her how to defend herself so that something like how we first met won't happen again. Mina was actually a very fast learner, she learned all of the techniques I knew at the time within two weeks. Shortly after her training, she joined the Cho Shu Clan. We always went into battle together from then on, and she earned the name 'Hitokiri Kensai' for being my double. We were always looking out for one another on the battlefield, saving each other constantly, that is, until one day..."

"One day?" Kaoru asks.

"Hai," Kenshin slowly nods, "the third day of January, Genji Four."

"Western year 1867," Kaoru recognizes the date, "one year prior to the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate."  
  


"When do you think this will all end?" Mina asks Kenshin before entering battle.

"I don't know," Kenshin answers, "but by the time it's over, we'd probably forget when it all began."

"Hey, Brother," Mina changes the subject, "what are you going to do once this is all over?"

"I'll become a wanderer," Kenshin answers, "a rurouni who will help those in need, without the need of shedding blood. I cannot honor Tomoe's memory that way, that I most certainly cannot, but, what will you do, Sister?"

"I don't know," Mina answers, "but I'd like to be with you."  
  


"Are you sure it was only a brother-sister type relationship?!" Kaoru gives Kenshin her jealous look again.

"I assure you it was," Kenshin tries to calm her down again, "please Kaoru, get a hold of yourself, don't be angry with me," Kenshin covers his eyes.

"Just continue the story you jerk!" Kaoru orders, wrapping her arms across her chest.

"Scary!" Yahiko whispers to Sanosuke.

"What was that?!" Kaoru yells at Yahiko.

"Wah!" Kenji suddenly cries from his crib.

"Look at what you made me do!" Kaoru yells at Yahiko. "It's all right, Kenji," Kaoru takes her son out of the cradle and into her arms.

"Anyway," Kenshin continues his story, "the battle came."  
  


"There's too many of them!" Mina cuts down two Shinsengumi soldiers.

"Don't stop now," Kenshin orders Mina as he cuts through an enemy soldier, "we're going to wander Japan together, remember?"

The carnage continues for an unaccounted amount of time. The blades of the two warriors become tainted with scarlet for a prolonged period of time that it begins to drip into their clothing. The cries of men and women echo in the battlefield as steel clashing serves as it's symphony.

"It's getting dark," Kenshin looks into the setting sun.

"What's that?" Mina points to a strange round object heading in their direction.

"Mina, move!" Kenshin orders but a cloud of smoke blinds him. "Mina?" Kenshin looks to where she once stood to find a smoking crater. "Mina!" Kenshin yells again. "Where are you, Mina?!" Kenshin cries as he slashes down enemy after enemy while frantically looking for his sister. "Mina? Mina?!"

After the sun sets completely, darkness has fallen into the battlefield. No one appears to be standing but one man. Looking on the corpse-filled ground and dying screams of the land, he finds no trace of sister.

"Mina...," Kenshin closes the eyes of a dead soldier with his hand. "Where are you?" Kenshin looks into the wasteland of bodies to hear no sign of his sister, only cries of death and suffering. "Mina..."  
  


"So Mina was supposedly killed in battle," Yahiko concludes.

"Until this very day I believed so," Kenshin ends his story. "But what's happened to her all these years, when I saw her, she seemed so...different."

"It's getting late," Megumi looks at the clock, "I better get going."

"What about my dinner?" Sanosuke whines.

"We'll go tomorrow," Megumi groans.

"Why don't you all stay and I'll cook something," Kaoru offers the two.

"Better than nothing," Sanosuke shrugs.

"I guess I'll stay a bit longer then," Megumi gets back to her seat.  
  


"It's time," Mina looks at the clock in the inn.

"Time?" Wesley asks.

"It's time to see my brother," Mina heads out the door.

"Mistress Himura, wait," Mina's followers chase after her.  
  


"It should be ready soon," Kaoru watches the miso soup begin to boil.

"All right, I'm starving," Sanosuke licks his lips.

"Hope you got it right this time," Yahiko teases.

"You wanna be the first to try?" Kaoru snarls.

"Hm?" Kenshin senses something.

"What's wrong, Kenshin?" Kaoru watches him head to the dojo's yard.

"She's coming," Kenshin answers as he steps into the snow-plowed garden, "I can feel it in my soul."

A knock is heard on the other side of the dojo's entrance after. Everyone gathers around Kenshin as the door slowly slides open. The oak door slowly reveals a red-haired woman with a sword at her side. Her white kimono blends in with the powder snow, her crimson hair covering her eyes. She takes one step forward, and six other individuals appear. The smell of blood is strong on each of them, especially on the woman approaching. Another step forward for the woman, a step back for Kenshin's friends and family. The woman stops in front of Kenshin's face as Kenshin remains unmoved.

"It's been quite a while," the woman brushes away the hair covering her lavender-colored eyes, "dear Brother..."

"I can say the same, Sister," Kenshin gives Mina a stern face.  
  
  
  


Liner Notes for Chapter 3

What's this trade route or whatever that Kenshin spoke of?- The trade route was basically what it's name applies to, but there's a bit more to it. During the Meiji Revolution, taxes were highly placed on farmers in order to support the war effort. Most farmer families became so poor that they had to sell off their farms and move into the city where they would sell their daughters into prostitution, which Mina's mother was trying to do with her. Of course, Mina refused and, well, you know the result.  
  


What's with that battle where Mina and Kenshin got separated in?- That battle was actually a scene (well, part of it anyways) from the movie. It's from that one scene after the one where Shigure found out Kenshin was the Battousai, the one where Kenshin was recalling about the Revolution once Yahiko found his friend, Musashino, dead.  
  


Weren't women not allowed to join the military back then?- Women in the military was rare in the Japanese army back then. Most of them were assassins (like what Tomoe was supposed to be in the OVA) who would kill their targets by first seducing them and then killing them afterwards by using a bladed hairpin. There were rare cases in which women would actually take to the front lines but most of the time they had to disguise themselves as men though by hiding their breasts simply through wrapping bandages around them. Of course this would cause difficulties in breathing and many would later be found out.  
  


The action, where is it already?!- Impatient I see, well it's your lucky break, in the next chapter.  
  



	5. Twin Dragons' Reunion

Chapter 4: Twin Dragons' Reunion  
  


"So you're Mina?" Kaoru asks the scarlet-haired woman.

"Hai," the woman responds with a nod, "Himura Mina, that I am. And you are?"

"And what do you mean by that?!" Kaoru immediately loses her temper again.

"Koishii, clam down!" Kenshin holds her back from attacking. "My apologies, Sister," Kenshin sets Kaoru back, "but this is my wife, Kaoru, she can get jealous of other women real easily."

"What do you mean by that?!" Kaoru pulls Kenshin's ear.

"Kaoru please calm down, oro...," Kenshin cries from the ear pull.

"Oro?" Mina gives the couple a disgusted look.

"She's Kenshin's sister all right," Yahiko tells the others.

"Hm, who's this young one?" Mina approaches the child wrapped around Kaoru's right arm.

"Stay away from my son!" Kaoru takes a step back, wrapping both arms around Kenji tightly.

"Koishii," Kenshin tries to calm her down again, "I'm sorry, Mina, but that's my son, Kenji."

"Hello Kenji," Mina waves to the toddler and he waves back.

"Kenji, don't look at that woman!" Kaoru turns her son away from her.

"And I think I know the rest of these individuals," Mina's face turns serious upon seeing Sanosuke and the others.

"You're damn right you know us!" Sanosuke yells at Mina.

"Sano, you'll get your butt kicked again," Yahiko tries to calm him down again.

"Hai, do you know how much bandages I have to use to make sure your wounds heal," Megumi teases.

"I assume you want another round, that you do," Mina sighs.

"Quit talkin' already!" Sanosuke goes for the same punch he used in the last fight.

"Predictable," Mina jumps high into the air like last time. "Nani?!" Mina watches Sanosuke's punch hit a nearby wall, leaving a large crater in the stone.

"Damn, that's another hole I have to fix for the Missy!" Sanosuke looks at the crater.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu-Tsui," Mina brings her blade down on Sanosuke's shoulder but misses this time, "Shou-Sen!" Mina catches him off guard with an uppercut with her sword.

"Sanosuke!" Kaoru screams as he falls to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Megumi rushes to his aid.

"H...hard to...breathe...," Sanosuke coughs.

"He'll live," Mina sheathes her sakabatou.

Once the blade is set into it's sheath, Yahiko quickly rushes at Mina with his own sakabatou drawn. Mina jumps a small distance away and pulls her sword's hilt outward, launching the sword hilt first into the young warrior.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Hai-Ryu-Sen," Mina watches the sword's hilt knock Yahiko in the ribs, immediately paralyzing him.

"Damn," Yahiko hunches over and falls.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru screams.

"Mina...," Kenshin looks to her with narrow eyes.

"I'd like to have a word with you brother," Mina slides her sakabatou back into it's case. "You see..."

"I'm the one who should have the first word!" Kenshin interrupts by pointing his palm at her mouth. "Mina, you suddenly return to my life out of the blue after all these years, and upon doing so, you attack my friends, in my own home no less! Why are you doing all of this Mina, and who are these people that follow you?!"

"I'm sorry, Brother," Mina apologizes, "where are my manners? Well then, go ahead and introduce yourselves," Mina orders her followers.

"Rikumari Gonji," the old man in yellow bows before Kenshin, "the yellow dragon, fourth member of the Mitsurugi Seven."

"Wesley Smith," the American in red tips his hat, "the red dragon, third member of the Mitsurugi Seven."

"Shizaku Ryosuke," the teenager in green grins, "the green dragon, first member of the Mitsurugi Seven."

"Mizuhara Chisato," the woman with the geisha appearance bows, "the blue dragon, second member of the Mitsurugi Seven."

"Futami Hideo," the pale-skinned man brushes his hair back, "the black dragon, fifth member of the Mitsurugi Seven."

"Kurotara Yurika," the woman in white removes her hat, "the white dragon, sixth member of the Mitsurugi Seven."

"And I am the Master Dragon," Mina takes to the center of her followers, "Himura Mina, leader of the Mitsurugi Seven."

"I want you all to leave now!" Kenshin orders the seven. "You've caused enough damage for one night!"

"Please hear me out, Brother," Mina holds out a glass. "I've waited fifteen years to ask you something," Mina speaks as Chisato pours her a glass of sake.

"Ask it then leave!" Kenshin yells impatiently.

"Very well then," Mina finishes the sake in one gulp. "Fifteen years ago, the curtain fell on an age of terror, but rose for another. The mighty Tokugawa Shogunate fell after three hundred years. The Meiji was born, promising change to Japan. Was there change, yes, terrible change. The Meiji Government had eliminated the class system, now taxing all of the people heavily, police men kill the innocent just to keep their skills sharp, mothers are torn from their children in order to bring pleasure to some sick thugs, and what does the government do to stop this, nothing. The Meiji Government was supposed to be for the people, the people with the most money. Officials will look the other way with the sparkle of a gold ore, they'll shut their mouths when gagged with silver, they'll cover their ears with yen to ignore the pleas of the people, is this a government for the people? What happened to those who paved the way to this so-called government? Our services were paid, paid with our lives. Look at fellow soldiers like us, what happened to heroes such as Shishio Makoto and Kawakami Gensai, buried beneath the shadows, their names never to be brought into the light. Can you live with a world like that? My students and I will fight for the true government for the people. Please, Brother, join us, join us to become the Mitsurugi Eight, take my place as the Master Dragon help us create a true era for the people."

"You speak of the corruption the Meiji created," Kenshin slowly responds, "I'm not denying the fact that what you said is true. However, there are people who have learned to live in happiness in this new and uncertain era. Mina, if you intend to take that happiness away from those people, then I'll gladly take up arms against this new revolution!"

"Brother...," Mina says shocked upon hearing his answer. "I understand," a clear river suddenly flows down her cheek, "but now that you know our motive...," Mina prepares to draw her sword again.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko hands him the sakabatou.

"Please forgive me, Shinta!" the river becomes a flood as she dashes at him.

Kenshin quickly draws his reversed blade for the first time in almost a year. The dull blades clash in an instant, locking one with the other.

"I'm glad to see your skills are as sharp as ever," Mina already forgets her tears, "that's a relief!" Mina pulls her sword away and flames somehow engulf it.

"Homuradama!" Kenshin recognizes the technique.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Mina quickly strikes Kenshin's jaw upward with her flaming sword, "Homu-Shou-Sen!"

"That's Shishio's technique!" Sanosuke recognizes it as Kenshin recovers from the attack.

Kenshin's back leads his way into the frozen dirt as the rest of his body sinks in. Kenshin pulls himself forward a bit only to have his back pull back to the earth.

"How...?" Kenshin wonders as he tries to pull himself up again.

"I met Shishio myself on several separate occasions," Mina whips her sword to the side, putting the flame out. "The substance burning from my blade is not human fat like Shishio, but sword oils used to clean the blade. Of course, I wipe the oils away after battle."

"Nothing short of Mistress Mina," Ryosuke cheers for his leader.

"That kid's already getting on my nerves," Yahiko bites his lip as he sneers at the teenager.

"You got a problem?!" Ryosuke spits.

"Calm down," Chisato orders, "let it wait until after Mistress Mina's battle."

"Fine," Ryosuke steps down.

"She specializes in combined techniques," Kenshin thinks back to Mina's duel with Saito, "but what can she do here?" Kenshin watches Mina return her sakabatou to it's sheath. "The stance for the Sou-Ryu-Sen," Kenshin recognizes her pose.

Kenshin takes the initiative this time and charges at full speed, his blade taking the lead as it plunges itself in through the air.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Kenshin quickly spins at the last moment and aims his sword at the back of Mina's neck, "Ryu-Kan-Sen!"

Mina tries to counter with a the draw of her sword, but all it does is cancel the blow. Mina then tries a swing of her sheath, but Kenshin jumps away. A spin is followed after both attacks in Kenshin's direction, the spin revolves around striking with the sword then sheath. Kenshin sees this and blocks the sword and kicks Mina away before the sheath can land.

"A combination of Saiki Kanuma's Sou-Ryu-Ken and the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's Sou-Ryu-Sen," Kenshin recognizes the combined techniques.

"Quit wasting your breath!" Mina's figure suddenly disappears into the thin air.

Several craters move toward Kenshin as a small flicker of metal appears before him. Kenshin manages to jump away from the lunge at the last moment, leaving Mina still for a second.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu-Tsui-Sen!" Kenshin brings his blade down on Mina's head as he falls back to the ground.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Mina counters with an uppercut as she pushes herself off the ground with her feet.

The two reversed blades strike again, locking once more. The former battle comrades sneer into the lavender eyes of the other with their teeth bared. The feelings they once had have been replaced with a bitter rivalry, the happiness they once shared has been forgotten, and their sibling love now a great hatred.

"This isn't going anywhere," Sanosuke watches the two's blades exchange blows, "they're both equally skilled."

"Kenshin...," Kaoru watches with concern.

"She learned all the skills I knew at the time within two weeks," Yahiko remembers Kenshin's words.

"All the skills at the time," Yahiko ponders, "that's it! Kenshin, use the Kuza-Ryu-Sen!" Yahiko orders.

"The Kuza-Ryu-Sen," Kenshin remembers. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Kenshin prepares for the nine strikes.

"What are you trying to pull?!" Mina cancels the attack with a lunge.

Kenshin blocks the strike, and counters with a crescent swerve of his sword. Again, the attack is deflected, and both fighters run to opposite sides, charging at each other at full speed. Mina disappears from sight again, trying another Shukuchi. Kenshin then points his sword horizontally as he dashes at Mina with large clouds of dust following him.

"Kuza-Ryu-Sen!" Kenshin manages to hit his sister with all nine strikes in the same moment.

Kenshin slides passed his sister as more dust follows. Kenshin looks to the large dust cloud to find no one standing within.

"You did it, Kenshin!" Kaoru quickly runs to him after the battle.

"All right!" Sanosuke raises Kenshin's arm in victory.

"Are you okay, Sir Ken?" Megumi asks.

"That was a great plan Yahiko," Kenshin extends his left thumb at him.

"Well...," Yahiko grins as he scratches the back of his neck.

"Mistress Mina?" Ryosuke looks into the cloud of dust.

"I've never seen such a technique," Yurika stands paralyzed.

"Is that...how Shishio was defeated?" Chisato wonders aloud.

"What in tar-nation?" Wesley sees a figure that appears once the clouds clear.

"No...," Kenshin looks back to the source.

In the middle of where the clouds once roamed stands a woman with a torn kimono and ravished hair. Her long bangs cover her eyes as she slowly reaches for her sakabatou. After it comes within reach, her fingers wrap around it's hilt like a snake wrapping around it's prey. Stabbing the ground, she uses it to climb back to her feet. She pants heavily, mist is exhaled from her mouth. She turns back to her enemy with her hair still covering her eyes. With a whip of her neck, her eyes are revealed, her sharp, narrow, bright, yellow eyes.

"That's...not...the only...technique you've learned...is it?" a darker and deeper voice escapes Mina's lips.

Everyone is paralyzed by this new Mina. Her sinister eyes pierce everyone like knives, that sneer on her face paralyzes them as if they were staring into the eyes of Medusa, and that voice, it silences their own.

"Kenshin...," Kaoru edges very close to him.

"Look at those eyes...," Sanosuke takes a step back.

"This is...," Megumi takes a hold of Sanosuke's arm and he wraps it around her.

"Hitokiri Kensai...," Kenshin finishes Megumi's words.

"You shouldn't have used that technique," Mina slowly limps toward Kenshin, "because now it's mine! Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Mina mimics Kenshin's stance.

"Everyone, get back!" Kenshin orders.

"Kuza-Ryu-Sen!" Mina charges with the same attack.

Kenshin quickly sheathes his sword and gets into the Battoujutsu stance. The blade is in front of Kenshin's face for a split second. Within that moment, Kenshin quickly wraps his fingers around his sword and draws, taking a step with his left foot within the same moment. Before the hit registers, crimson erupts from Mina's right arm, splashing onto Kenshin's face.

"Nani?!" everyone looks to the source in shock.

"Master?" Kenshin stops his blade before Mina's torso, looking to the mysterious new fighter.

"Mistress Himura!" her followers rush to her aid.

"Let's get out of here!" Mina orders her men as they carry her. "This isn't over Shinta!" Mina yells as she and her followers escape into the shadows.

"Stupid grand-apprentice," Hiko slides the blade back into it's case.

"Arigatou, Master," Kenshin bows.

"You stupid apprentice!" Hiko strikes his student with his fist, sending him to the floor.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru runs to his aid again. "What do you think you're doing?!" Kaoru yells at Hiko, wrapping her arms around her husband's head.

"Yeah, what was that for?!" Yahiko asks with his teeth bared.

"You had an apprentice of your own without consulting me?!" Hiko ignores the others as he grabs Kenshin's collar.

"I'm sorry, Master," Kenshin tries to apologize, "but I..."

"Baka!" Hiko tosses Kenshin to the floor.

"Hey, go easy on the guy," Sanosuke defends his friend.

"That's right," Megumi joins in, "it's not Sir Ken's fault."

"Why do I even bother with this idiot?" Hiko sighs.

"Master, why are you here?" Kenshin asks, getting back to his feet.

"I've heard about your former student coming to visit you," Hiko answers, "I wanted to see her myself. Thanks to you, there's now a sixteenth generation of Hiten Mitsurugi students!"

"Master, I...," Kenshin tries to apologize again.

"Stop apologizing," Hiko orders. "Mind if I spend the night here," Hiko's mood suddenly changes, "it's been a long trip from Kyoto."

"Please, come in, Master," Kenshin leads his teacher inside.

"How can he allow himself to be treated like that?" Yahiko sighs.

"I guess I should get another room ready," Kaoru sighs.

"Damn I still haven't anything to eat," Sanosuke's stomach grumbles.  
  
  
  


Liner Notes for Chapter 4  
  


What's the Boshin Wars?- The Boshin Wars were the last part of the Meiji Revolution. It was basically the last stand off between the Ishin Shishi and the Shogunate.  
  


What did Sanosuke do to the dojo wall?- He tried to use the Futae-No-Kiwami on Mina but missed.  
  


Isn't "Shinta" Kenshin's real name?- Yes, apparently Mina knows this (we'll find out how in a later chapter).  
  


What's with Mina after she's struck with the Kuza-Ryu-Sen?- Just like how Kenshin can turn into the Battousai when angered enough, the same can be done to Mina, only she turns into the Kensai.  
  


What does "Nani" and "Baka" mean?- "Nani" basically means "what", (I've only heard it used in times of disbelief) and "Baka" can be translated as either "stupid" or "idiot".  
  


Why does Hiko call Mina a grand apprentice?- Just like how your grandparents call you their grandchildren, in martial arts, a master's student's student is referred to them as their grand apprentice, the same goes for the student whose master's master would be considered their grand master.


	6. A Dragon's Tale

Author's Note: Come on people, drop me a review. I need the ratings! Come on, I promise you that this story will get much better as it goes on, so give me a review, it can be your good deed of the day, just as long as the review doesn't flame me. Anyway, enough of my whining, on with the show!

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5: A Dragon's Tale

  
  


The sound of steel clashing echoes throughout a forest. A man's scream follows a second later. After the passing of the man's life, the sound of blades wrestling each other continues again. Another scream follows the sound of flesh being sliced. The pattern seems endless until minutes later.

"Brother...," the lone warrior looks to the setting sun.

"Himura Mina," the warrior's allies approach her, "or should we say Hitokiri Kensai?"

"Hai?" Mina turns to the soldiers only to find steel once again pointed towards her. "Nani?!" Mina's eyes widen from the sudden betrayal.

"Your services are no longer needed, Mina-san," one of the soldiers tells her dutifully.

"Bastards!" Mina takes the initiative of the new battle.

"She's too fast!" one of the soldiers tries to run away from the fray.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mina easily catches up with the man with her God-like speed.

"Damn you!" the other soldiers try to avenge their comrade.

With a quick flick of her wrist, Mina blocks the attack and counters in the same swing. Another tries to attack from the side but with another quick flick, the blade impales itself through the man. This carnage continues as the moon slowly blocks these horrid images from the sun's eye. Once the sun is completely covered by the moon's pale glow, a blood-haired warrior stands victorious among the masses of her fellow comrades.

"Naze...," Mina looks to her blood stained hands, "why did come to this?! Brother Shinta..., I'm scared..., please, help me...," clear streams run down her face with a stream of ruby following the flow of tears.

  
  


"Shinta!" Mina screams, finding her face soaked in a cold liquid. "Only a dream...," Mina assures herself as she places her hand over her face. "Nani?!" Mina looks to her hand to see a stream of crimson.

"Good morning, Mistress Mina," Chisato enters the room with a tray of tea.

"Chisato...," Mina nods while covering her left eye.

"It's burning again isn't it?" Chisato asks as she hands Mina a cup of tea.

"And bleeding," Mina answers, her hand never leaving her face. "It's getting worse, isn't it?" Mina takes the tea with her free hand.

"Ignore it for now," Chisato advises as the tea sinks down her throat, "it will heal eventually. So...did you get a good night's sleep?" Chisato changes the subject.

"...hai," Mina answers as she takes a sip of her tea.

"So now what will happen now since Grandmaster Kenshin has refused to join our cause?" Chisato asks.

"We'll continue as planned, that we will," Mina answers as she pours herself another cup of tea, "although one more objective has been added."

"...I see," Chisato takes another sip of tea, "excuse me," Chisato starts to leave the room.

"Oh, Chisato," Mina calls to her follower, "please tell Ryosuke to warm up the bath."

"Already done, Mistress," Ryosuke walks through the door with a smile on his face.

"Arigatou, Ryosuke," Mina leaves the room still holding her face.

"Her condition's worsening isn't it?" Ryosuke asks Chisato as Mina heads for the bath.

"...hai," Chisato nods, "and last night's battle didn't help either, in fact, it took her at least three hours before she fell asleep last night."

"Mistress...," Ryosuke looks to her direction with concern.

"Hm...," Yurika overhears their conversation with a grin on her face.

  
  


"Koishii, I'm going," Kenshin calls to his wife after breakfast.

"Where are you going Kenshin?" Kaoru asks.

"To see Yamigata, that I am," Kenshin answers.

"It's about what your apprentice said last night isn't it?" Hiko asks, already getting wasted off a glass of sake.

"...hai," Kenshin nods with his back turned to his master, "Mina said that the Ishin Shishi turned their backs on her just as they did with Shishio Makoto, I must confirm if this is the truth or not, that I must."

"We'll go too Kenshin," Kaoru picks up Kenji and walks over to her husband, "our son hasn't even seen the Diet Building yet."

"That's right, I promised him that I'd take him someday, that I did," Kenshin looks to his son.

"Kenshin, you might want to take this," Yahiko hands Kenshin his sakabatou, "just to be on the safe side."

"Arigatou, Yahiko," Kenshin places the sword on his belt. "Shall we be on our way?" Kenshin turns to his family.

"It doesn't surprise me that the Ishin Shishi turned their backs on her," Sanosuke chews on a fish bone.

"If they turned their backs on Sir Ken's sister, then why not on him?" Megumi wonders.

"Speaking of which, what about that meal at the Akabeko, what happened to that?" Sanosuke changes the subject.

"We just ate, Rooster Head!" Megumi insults Sanosuke.

"What was that, Fox?!" Sanosuke snaps back.

"Say when is this lovely couple gonna stop fighting?" Yahiko teases.

"Stay out of this!" the two force their palms on Yahiko's face.

  
  


"Kenshin?" Kaoru looks to him as they walk down the road.

"Oro?" Kenshin looks back to his wife.

"You and Mina were really close together back then, weren't you?" Kaoru asks, her eyes turning to the ground.

"Why do you ask?" Kenshin answers with another question.

"Last night, she called you 'Shinta'," Kaoru remembers, "you told nobody your real name, not even Tomoe. I only learned the day we got married. So, we're you really that close?"

"...I suppose," Kenshin answers turning back to the direction of their destination.

"Then how do you feel about her now?" Kaoru runs in front of her husband. "Do you still love her?"

"...I never loved her like that back in the past," Kenshin answers as he turns his head toward the road, "she was like a sister to me, I've always been trying to say that, but now...I don't know how I feel. Do I hate her for her attack yesterday, or do I still care for her as her older brother? I'm afraid I don't know the answer, but I hope the answer I get today will help me. Maybe...my feelings from the past haven't changed... Oh, why does it matter?"

"The past...," Kaoru places one of her hands on Kenshin, while still carrying Kenji, "you talk as if it doesn't mean anything to you. Do you remember Enishi, the same thing may happen, only with greater consequence."

"I can't imagine a greater consequence than losing you," Kenshin wraps his arms around Kaoru and Kenji.

"Wah!" Kenji begins to wail in tears.

"Or you either for that matter," Kenshin smiles at his son.

"Are you okay Kenji-kun?" Kaoru begins to cradle her son. "Maybe...we should drop the subject for now," Kaoru suggests and continues walking down the road.

"Hai, that we should," Kenshin follows his wife.

"A greater consequence...," a woman in blue comes out of a nearby corner, rubbing the tip of her chin.

  
  


"What's wrong?" a young man asks a woman with crimson hair as she grips her right wrist.

"It's burning...," the woman pulls her kimono's right sleeve, revealing a large burn-like-scar, "it's never been this bad before..."

"Shall we return to the inn, Mistress Mina?" the young man asks.

"No, Ryosuke," Mina answers trying to ignore the pain, "we still have a job to do," Mina looks to where her back is turned to find a large ivory building.

  
  


"Himura-san," a soldier calls for Kenshin as they wait in the lobby, "Commander Yamigata will see you now."

"Arigatou," Kenshin thanks the soldier as he and his family walk into the office.

"Good day, Himura," Yamigata greets Kenshin and his family upon entering.

"Sir," Kenshin bows before him, "Saito," Kenshin looks to the back of the room from the corner of his eye.

"Kenshin has come to ask you a question, sir," Kaoru speaks for Kenshin.

"Please ask," Yamigata sits in his chair.

"It's about my sister, Mina, sir," Kenshin clears his throat.

"The Hitokiri Kensai," Yamigata asks, "what about her?"

"I have heard rumors, sir," Kenshin paces around the room, "rumors concerning of her death being attempted by our own men during the Revolution. Yamigata, I ask for nothing but the truth, are these rumors true?"

Yamigata remains silent for a few moments and responds with turning the back of his seat to Kenshin.

"I know you're hiding something," Kenshin begins to lose his patience, "what is it, tell me!"

"...it's true," Yamigata admits after a battle with his conscience.

"Nani?!" Kenshin quickly turns Yamigata's seat around to face him. "You had soldiers try to exterminate my sister?!" Kenshin forcefully grabs Yamigata's collar.

"Kenshin, calm down!" Kaoru tugs his kimono sleeve.

"You better listen to your wife," Saito prepares to draw his sword.

"My apologies," Kenshin slowly releases his grip.

"We had to," Yamigata explains, "she knew too many government secrets and killed so many men, there's no way we could have such a person exist in the Meiji Era."

"Then why not go after me?!" Kenshin yells.

"...we tried to for the first three years but our men simply couldn't keep up with you due to your constant wandering," Yamigata admits another sin.

"How could I have helped bring about such a corrupt world?!" Kenshin turns his back on Yamigata.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru looks to him concerned.

"...I'm all right, koishii, that I am," Kenshin calms down a little. "Let me just warn you Yamigata," Kenshin tells him with his back still turned, "Mina is alive and well, right here in Tokyo, planning to overthrow the Meiji."

"Nani?!" Yamigata says shocked. "Himura, you have to help us stop her, think about what this can do to Japan!"

"I really don't give a damn," Kenshin heads for the door, "I'm tired of being a pawn for such a corrupt system, I'll allow my sister to exact her revenge!" Kenshin stomps out the door.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru chases after him.

"Shall I go after him?" Saito asks his commander.

"No," Yamigata tells Saito, "he's right, this system is corrupt, paved by the blood of our own allies. Maybe the Meiji is meant to fall before another era at this time."

"Regardless," Saito shrugs, "I'll stop the Kensai."

  
  


Kenshin and his family leave the ivory building and to the streets outside. Upon leaving, Kenshin stops in the middle of his path with his back turned to a scarlet-haired woman with a hat over her head.

"I won't stop you, Mina," Kenshin tells the woman.

"Arigatou, Brother Shinta," Mina smiles and walks away.

"Kenshin...?" Kaoru looks to him concerned.

"It's...for the best, koishii," Kenshin tells his wife.

"Thief!" Kenshin hears a woman's scream as a man carrying a purse runs toward Kenshin.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Kenshin quickly draws his sword on the thief, taking a step forward with his left foot at the same time, "Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki!" Kenshin strikes the thief with his ultimate attack.

The thief flies in the same direction of the sword's swing and the purse lands back in the rightful owner's hands. Kenshin falls back a little after the impact and uses his sword to keep himself from falling to the ground.

"Kenshin...why...?" Kaoru asks, puzzled from his latest action.

"I'm sorry, koishii," Kenshin returns to his feet, "but I had to take my anger out on something, that I did," Kenshin sheathes his sword.

"Fascinating," Mina says after witnessing the attack, "I presume that's the final attack he never taught me, but what a waste to use it on a lowly thug. Ow!" Mina suddenly grips the left side of her face again.

"Mistress Mina!" Ryosuke runs to her aid again.

"It's definitely getting worse," Mina falls into her follower's arms.

"Mistress Mina!" her other followers run to her.

"It's spreading...," Mina pulls her right kimono sleeve to reveal the scar bleeding.

"Luckily the others just came into the harbor," Gonji tells everyone, "come on, let's take her to the ship."

  
  


"Are you really serious about not helping the government this time?" Kaoru asks Kenshin as they walk home.

"Hai," Kenshin answers, "they've dug their own grave this time, trying to exterminate their own men for what they believe is best for the country."

"Can't the same be said about Shishio Makoto?" Kaoru stops Kenshin in his tracks.

"That's...completely different!" Kenshin denies the facts. "Mina and I may have been close in the past but...that doesn't mean I still care for her!"

"We'll speak no more of this business then," Kaoru proposes and walks ahead with Kenji.

"There is no difference is there?" Kenshin asks himself a few seconds later. "What am I talking about, it's the same, it's just that I... No, just forget it, you're worrying too much about it, Shinta," Kenshin tells himself and follows Kaoru.

  
  


"Can you walk now, Mistress?" Ryosuke lowers her to her feet.

"I think so...," Mina limps onto a large ship with a large pagoda on the deck.

"Welcome back, Mistress Mina," two rows of men in randomly colored kimonos against the ship's side salute her and her followers. "Mistress Mina, Mistress Mina!" the soldiers repeatedly cheer her name.

"They're eager for battle," Hideo informs her as she enters the pagoda.

"I'm well aware of that, that I am," Mina tells her follower as she climbs the steps.

"Ma'am are you sure...?" Chisato asks concerned.

"Don't worry about me, Chisato," Mina turns to climb another deck of stairs, "I'm okay, that I am...," Mina touches the area around her left eye for a moment.

The seven walk upon several more flights of stairs and the cheering of Mina's name grows louder. At the top of the flight of stairs rest two large doors. Wesley and Hideo take to the sides and pull the doors open. A roar of applause echoes throughout the ship as the doors open.

"Good day everyone," Mina takes to the front of the pagoda's top floor, "I know you've all been waiting for this moment, that you have."

"She's still burnin' up, ain't she?" Wesley notices Mina's right arm trembling as she makes her speech.

"Sh!" Yurika silences the American.

"Tonight we begin the new Revolution!" Mina yells to the crowd.

  
  


"So you're just going to let this whole thing slide?!" Yahiko says surprised upon hearing the latest events.

"But another war can erupt!" Megumi tries to plead with Kenshin.

"I don't like the Ishin Shishi either but so many people have learned to live in this era, isn't that what you told me?" Sanosuke reminds Kenshin of his lecture after their first battle six years ago.

"It doesn't involve me, that it doesn't...," Kenshin responds.

"You should've been thinking like that from the beginning you stupid apprentice," Hiko takes a sip of sake.

"Kenshin, you can't let that happen!" Yahiko yells at him.

"And why not?!" Kenshin asks sharply. "Because I'm supposed to help those in need, because the government is going to fall? It no longer concerns me."

"Listen you...!" Sanosuke tries convince him by raising his fist.

"Stop this right now, everyone!" Kaoru stops everyone's arguing. "Kenshin's gone through a lot today so it's only natural that he's been damaged. Kenshin, you don't have to get involved if you don't want to," Kaoru assures him, "I'll be by your side no matter what you choose, but let's not forget the fact that many lives could be lost and devastated if she succeeds."

"There are only seven of them," Kenshin reminds Kaoru, "I'm sure the government can easily take care of this without my assistance, that they can."

"You've changed, Kenshin...," Yahiko starts to leave the room, "what happened to the rurouni we all knew?" Yahiko slams the door shut.

"I'm upset with you Sir Ken," Megumi starts to leave too.

"Che," Sanosuke grunts at Kenshin and leaves with Megumi.

"I'm not a pawn of the government," Kenshin thinks to himself, "it can fall and crumble for all I care..."

  
  


Liner Notes for Chapter 5

  
  


What does "Naze" mean?- It basically means "why" (I've only seen it times of disbelief, so I'm not sure if it can be used in a normal sentence).

  
  


Where was the action in this one?!- Just building up some story, don't worry, I'll make up for it in the next two chapters, they're mainly action-packed (at least when I wrote the rough drafts they were).

  
  


What's a pagoda?- It's a multiple-story building, one of those Japanese towers you see in books and stuff. The pagoda on Mina's ship is basically the same one as Shishio's when he fought Kenshin, just that the different floors have halls to other rooms, and those rooms will play a small role in the last chapters of the story.

  
  


What's with those scars/burns Mina has on her arm and left eye?- Well let me make a note first, Mina has a cross-shaped scar much like Kenshin's on her left eye, but it's hidden from view as she wears make-up that's the same color as her skin on her face. The first scar is a few inches from her eye brow to a few inches below her eye. The second scar is from the right tip of her eye brow to three centimeters to the right of her left temple (sorry if my description's confusing, but I'm trying to make a drawing of her that will hopefully clear things up, the only problem is I don't have a scanner, yet at least. I'll post up her picture on http://clik.to/psychotikkenshin once I've gotten my scanner). Anyway, those scars/burns play a key role in the new OVA and I don't want to spoil it for everyone. (If you wish to know the answer, read the text below, if not, ignore it.)

(The scars/burns are signs of some kind of disease that's a result of the constant pressure using the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. The user must be physically built really well, like Hiko Seijuro is, otherwise the pressure could permanently damage the user's body by making them weaker. Kenshin and Mina are obviously physically weaker than Hiko so she contracted the disease. (It's obvious that Kenshin has it too, after all, at the end of the manga, Megumi told Kenshin that he couldn't fight to his fullest with the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu anymore because of the pressure that it inflicted on his body due to his constant fighting. Anymore battles could very well lead to death.) The disease is also contagious, that's why Kaoru also has it in the new OVA. In the end of the new OVA, both Kenshin and Kaoru die from this unknown disease, pretty sad huh?)

  
  


Why did Kenshin use his ultimate attack on a thief?- I have no idea why I wrote that, but Mina has to learn the attack somehow doesn't she?

  
  


(Also of note for all you Aoshi fans, he and Misao will appear in the next chapter, hell yeah! ^_^x)


	7. Plead for a Dragon

Author's notes: I hope you're enjoying the story so far, those that read it anyway. Yeah, I know Mina's a rip-off of Kenshin (or tries to be anyway), but this is just something I had to get off my chest. I assure you the story's going to get better on, be patient. Please leave me a review, it'll make my day, and please don't flame me, too bad anyway. Suggestions and things like that are welcome.

  
  


Chapter 6: Plead for a Dragon

  
  


"Baka Kenshin," Sanosuke groans.

"Just drop the subject," Megumi tells Sanosuke as she gets another helping of beef stew.

"How can I drop what that moron just said back there?!" Sanosuke yells, grabbing the attention of everyone in the restaurant.

"Sanosuke, just calm down," Megumi hides her face with the back of her hand.

"Che," Sanosuke lowers his voice.

"Shouldn't you talk with him?" Tsubame asks Yahiko as she serves a customer.

"Why bother," Yahiko shrugs, "Sano will just get pissed off even more."

"Where's my drink?!" Sanosuke pounds the table soon after.

"Will you just calm down already!" Megumi yells at Sanosuke.

The restaurant fills with silence after and all their customers turn their attention to the table at the corner.

"You're scaring me...," Megumi sinks back into her seat.

"...gomen," Sanosuke apologizes in a whisper and the restaurant goes back to it's business.

  
  


"They're beautiful," Mina takes the bouquet of camellias.

"I thought it would be suitable since it's been a year since we first met," Kenshin smiles.

"Thank you, Kenshin," Mina wraps her arms around him, "but I'm afraid I have nothing to give you," Mina slowly releases Kenshin.

"It's all right, Mina," Kenshin assures her.

"I know," Mina snaps her fingers, getting an idea, "I'll cook your favorite, mackerel with rice, sprinkled with radish."

"No, that isn't necessary," Kenshin tells her just as she heads into the kitchen.

  
  


"How is it?" Mina asks after cooking the meal.

"It's delicious," Kenshin licks his lips as the white meat sinks down his throat, "but I don't know how to repay you."

"I'm already repaying for the flowers so there's no need, that there isn't" Mina smiles, "just enjoy the meal."

"No really," Kenshin insists, "you've outdone yourself, please, I'll do any favor you ask, that I will."

"Anything huh?" Mina thinks. "I know, Brother, can I ask you a question?"

"Hai," Kenshin answers, taking another helping of fish, "go on."

"Your name, Kenshin, that can't possibly be your real name now can it?" Mina asks.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin answers with another question.

"Let's get real, Brother Kenshin," Mina gives Kenshin a serious tone of voice, "who would name their child whose name means 'Heart of Sword' unless they knew that child would go into war when they grew up."

"If you must know," Kenshin hesitates for a moment, "...it's Shinta, Himura Shinta. My master changed my name when he found me when I was nine."

"I can see why," Mina jokes, "what kind of warrior goes by the pathetic name of 'Shinta'."

"I can say the same for 'Mina'," Kenshin retaliates with a joke of his own.

"That was harsh," Mina sulks after.

"Gomen," Kenshin apologizes for his joke.

"But," Mina gives another serious tone of voice, "Shinta is a really nice name, that it is."

  
  


"Mistress Himura," Chisato knocks on her door.

"Two days...," Mina mumbles as she stares into the setting sun.

"Excuse me?" Chisato says puzzled.

"That day, seventeen years ago," Mina continues. "Hm," Mina realizes she's not alone anymore, "gomen, I was just...talking to myself, that I was."

"Don't worry about it," Chisato takes a seat next to Mina, "when I worked for the Red Light District my depressed clients would often talk to themselves."

"Anyway, what brings you here, Chisato?" Mina changes the subject.

"It's time," Chisato answers, "are you feeling better, if not we can just postpone the plan until..."

"I'm all right, that I am," Mina answers, "the burning has stopped. Chisato, get me my make up please," Mina orders.

"At once ma'am," Chisato leaves dutifully.

Mina turns back to the newly rising moon and touches the area around her left eye. She caresses the spot gently by petting it as if it were a cat purring at her side. A grin perches upon her face as she stares into the new evening glow.

"The time is now," Mina talks to herself.

  
  


"Hm," Kenshin moans as he tosses around in his futon.

"What's wrong, Kenshin?" Kaoru lights a nearby candle.

"It's Mina," Kenshin sits up, "I can't help but wonder what she's about to do."

"Does that mean you've changed your mind about helping the government?" Kaoru asks.

"No," Kenshin answers with a shake of his head, "like I said earlier, the Meiji can probably stop Mina and her followers. Mina isn't like Shishio, I know, even as she is now, Mina can't bring herself to kill anyone."

"Can you say the same about her followers?" Kaoru reminds him of the six individuals.

The room is filled with silence as Kenshin tries to come up with an answer. Kenshin remains locked in his thoughts for a few moments until a child's wailing interrupts.

"You can't sleep either I see," Kaoru walks over to Kenji's crib.

"Hm," Kenshin smiles at the sight of his family.

"There are those who learned how to live happily in this new Meiji Era," Kenshin remembers his own words.

"If you are strong you live and if you are weak you die," Kenshin then remembers Shishio's words.

"I'll be you side no matter what you choose," Kaoru's words from earlier echo through Kenshin's mind, "but let's not forget that many lives could be lost and devastated if she succeeds."

"What...what should I do?" Kenshin's thoughts battle each other.

  
  


"That beef pot was delicious," Megumi walks down the street with Sanosuke, "wouldn't you agree?"

"Che," Sanosuke grunts, still thinking about Kenshin's decision.

"Never mind," Megumi shuts her mouth.

"Where am I gonna stay the night," Sanosuke changes the subject, "I'd rather not stay at that red-haired bastard's place after what he said."

"It's rather late and I won't be able to get back to my clinic in Aizu any time soon," Megumi adds, "so how about we get a room at an inn?" Megumi proposes.

"You got something in mind, Fox?" Sanosuke grins.

"Just what are you thinking about?!" Megumi says disgusted.

"Don't take it so seriously," Sanosuke tells her.

"I've heard great reviews about this place," Megumi stops in front of an inn.

"Whatever," Sanosuke shrugs and walks in.

  
  


"Pretty expensive for one night," Sanosuke groans as he enters his room.

"I agree," Megumi walks in, "we could only afford one room for the both of us and for one night only."

"You know something, Megumi," Sanosuke takes a seat in a corner, "there's been something that's been goin' through my mind since I got back."

"Oh," Megumi says interested as she sets up her futon, "and just exactly what is it that's been racing through that hollow head of your's?"

"You've been awfully generous since yesterday," Sanosuke points out, "you haven't been this nice when I was still living here."

"Is something wrong with that?" Megumi asks.

"No, it's just that you've been acting like this when no one else is looking or around," Sanosuke points out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Megumi tries to play innocent.

"Trying to elude the hunter I see," Sanosuke wraps his arms around Megumi.

"A rooster trying to hunt the fox," Megumi places her hand on Sanosuke's, "I guess this one's not a chicken, but foxes eat roosters."

"Do they?" Sanosuke begins pecking at Megumi's neck.

"Yes," Megumi sinks into the light touches of Sanosuke's lips, "and this fox would like a taste of poultry," Megumi turns to Sanosuke, licking her lips.

Both fall slowly toward the other as their lips take the lead. Hesitation between the two occurs before meeting, both waiting for the other to take initiative. The rooster goes for the peck after moments of impatience, creating a tight seal with the fox's mouth. An eternity passes before the seal breaks and the predator and it's prey looks into the shimmering eyes of the other.

"Sanosuke...," Megumi rests her head on his chest.

"Megumi...," Sanosuke pets the hair of the elusive fox, "you want to share the same futon tonight?" Sanosuke displays a wide grin on his face.

"You jerk!" Megumi playfully hits Sanosuke and sinks back into her chiseled pillow.

"Hm?" Sanosuke notices a shadow slip by the door.

"What is it?" Megumi notices the change in Sanosuke's attitude.

"Either the room service here is really sneaky or we got some uninvited guests here," Sanosuke notices more shadows slipping by.

Megumi grabs onto her lover's arm tightly as he rises to his feet, poised for whatever waits for them on the other side of the door. A long sheet of metal opens a new entrance to the room as a living shadow follows the blade's path. Sanosuke meets the shadow's face with his right fist before his attacker's sword can hit it's target.

"Move it!" Sanosuke moves Megumi to a corner of the room. "Who the hell are you guys?!" Sanosuke sneers at the rest of the opposition.

One of the men in black answers with a lunge of their blades. Again, the attack misses as the gangster spins to the side and counters with a swing of his right fist. The others charge toward the gangster as her readies his fist again. Another punch is thrown, and another quickly falls. A slash of the blade cuts nothing but air and a kick rewards the attacker for his mistake. More failed blows are dealt, and more bodies fall to the floor.

"Some first date huh?" Sanosuke winks at Megumi.

"Damn Rooster-Head...," one of the fallen attackers staggers back to his feet.

"Only I can call him that!" Megumi kicks the man back to the floor.

"Nice one!" Sanosuke whistles.

One more shadowed man enters the room, this time from the open window in the back. He draws a dagger and slowly tries to sneak up on the couple. The blade stabs through air as it goes for it's ultimate goal but suddenly drops after another blade quickly pierces the hand of it's user.

"Ow!" the attacker cries in pain as a shard of metal is lodged in his hand.

"What?!" Sanosuke and Megumi look behind them to find another warrior of the shadows.

"Misao!" Megumi recognizes the ninja on the roof.

"Hey Weasel-Girl," Sanosuke greets her.

"You better take that back!" Misao yells at Sanosuke.

"Forget about that and tell us what you're doing here," Sanosuke finishes off Misao's job.

"Forget about what I'm doing here and follow me!" Misao orders.

"Where are we going?" Megumi asks as Misao dashes passed the door.

"The Diet Building," Misao quickly responds, "come on, there's no time!"

"The Diet Building," Sanosuke repeats, "that bitch for Kenshin's sister is up to something. Megumi, go get Kenshin," Sanosuke orders, "tell him to meet us there!"

"Okay!" Megumi hurries out of the inn.

"Hey," Sanosuke stops her, "I'll make up for this okay," Sanosuke places his thumb on her chin.

"I know," Megumi quickly pecks Sanosuke's cheek and returns to her duty.

  
  


"You all know the plan right?" Mina asks her men as the hide in the shadows.

"I don't see how this will work," Yurika voices her opinion.

"The emperor is supposed to be in a meeting until 12:30," Mina tells Yurika, "that gives us an hour to get inside and get the job done, it should be no problem for me."

"But Mistress, you're...," Ryosuke reminds her of her wounds.

"I'm okay, Ryosuke," Mina assures her student, "just concentrate on the mission."

"I object to this Mis...," Yurika tries to give her opinion again.

"Yurika, set aside your hatred for now and go along with the plan!" Mina yells at her follower.

"I heard something over there!" the voice of a police officer is heard outside the shadows.

"Nice one," Wesley groans.

"Screw the original plan," Mina tells her allies, "you distract the guards and I'll go inside, that I will."

"Right," everyone but Yurika nods.

"Go!" Mina orders her followers and henchmen.

The men dressed in black meet the opposition first as the Mitsurugi Seven takes their time into the blood bath.

"What's this?" Chisato notices one lone officer defeating much of the opposition with ease.

"Pretty good for a cop I'd say," Hideo glares at the narrow-eyed officer, "maybe he won't waste my time."

"No way, I want him," Ryosuke tells Hideo.

"Ryosuke, do you truly believe you can beat that man with a bokken?" Mina asks as she takes the lead.

"But he's just another dog of the Meiji," Ryosuke tells Mina.

"This dog is quite special, Ryosuke," Yurika tells him, "this man was once known as Saito Hajime, Leader of the Third Shinsengumi Squad."

"You of all people would know," Saito grins at his new challenge.

"I have no time for this," Mina yawns and disappears into thin air, reappearing behind Saito. "Catch up with me later!" Mina dashes toward the Diet Building.

"How about it, Mibu Wolf," Gonji readies his blade, "are you up to a challenge?"

"Hmph!" Saito grunts as he takes his sword into his left hand.

  
  


"What was that?" Kenshin hears a noise outside.

"Hyah!" a slab of metal pierces through the door with a man in black following the blade's path.

"An attack?!" Kaoru quickly clings onto Kenji.

"Stay behind me!" Kenshin orders as more men in black make their way inside. "Mina sent you didn't she?" Kenshin asks their mysterious guests.

The intruders respond by having one of them rush at the red-haired samurai. Another form of metal flies through the air as it lands into Kenshin's hands. Kenshin catches his sakabatou and quickly strikes down the immediate threat.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru looks to the other end of the room to find her student.

"Kaoru, catch!" Yahiko tosses Kaoru a bokken as she straps her son to a harness on her back.

Kenshin immediately dashes toward the opposition swinging left and right as he creates a path through his enemies. Kaoru and Yahiko follow that path as they strike each side quickly with their wooden replicas of Kenshin's blade. The three warriors end up on the opposite sides of where they initially started the battle and a clear path is set among where they crossed.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Kenshin strikes the ground with his sword, "Do-Ryu-Sen!" the debris from the strike launches itself toward the remaining men, knocking them all out. "Is everyone okay?" Kenshin asks his family.

"It seems so," Kaoru checks on their son who lays soundly asleep.

"Sir Ken!" Megumi suddenly dashes into the dojo.

"Megumi-dono, what are you doing here?" Kenshin asks as he sheathes his blade.

"The Diet Building," Megumi pants, "Sanosuke and Misao..."

"Mina's attacking!" Kenshin quickly concludes. "Yahiko, go get Master Hiko!" Kenshin orders.

"He's not here," Yahiko informs Kenshin.

"Nani?!" Kenshin says shocked.

"I went to his room after the attack began and he wasn't there," Yahiko explains.

"Where could he...?" Kenshin wonders.

"Megumi-san, call the police," Kaoru orders as she hands her Kenji.

"Okay," Megumi takes Kenji.

"Let's head over to the Diet Building," Kenshin suggests.

  
  


"Pointless," Mina knocks another man unconscious. "Thanks a lot, Yurika," Mina thinks to herself as she makes her way to the other end of the hall, "my cover's been blown and you've made my job a lot harder," Mina pushes open the doors to the next corridor. "Huh, what's this?" Mina notices a lone figure with a long sword and coat at the end of the next hall. "You are Shinimori Aoshi of the Oniwaban-Shu, are you not?" Mina addresses the man.

"It's quite an honor that you know who I am, Hitokiri Kensai," Aoshi slowly steps toward his new opponent.

"What makes you think you can beat me if you couldn't defeat my brother?" Mina boasts. "No matter," Mina prepares to draw her sword, "let's make this quick."

"I agree," Aoshi pulls on both ends of his sword, revealing two short blades.

"Now my job's gotten a lot harder," Mina grinds her teeth as she reaches for her reverse bladed sword.

  
  


"Amazing, he's still standing," Gonji looks at the wounded Saito.

"I...should really...quit smoking," Saito pants heavily.

"It's too late for that!" Wesley draws the Colt SAA next to his sword.

"Stop it!" Yurika lowers Wesley's gun with the palm of her hand. "He's mine!" Yurika points her sword at Saito with the blade parallel to the ground.

"Hirazuki?!" Saito immediately recognizes Yurika's stance. "There's no doubt about it now, she's..."

"Die traitor!" Yurika lunges her blade at full force. "What the?!" a small shard of metal knocks her sword to the ground.

"Oniwaban-Shu?" Hideo looks to the back from the edge of his eye.

"Six-on-one isn't exactly fair you know," Sanosuke cracks his knuckles.

"It's just some Weasel-Girl and the Rooster-Head from the other night," Ryosuke shrugs it off.

"I do not look like a weasel!" Misao angrily throws twelve kunai at her enemies.

"Pathetic," Chisato gets out the umbrella on her belt and opens it to block the projectiles.

"So much for that idea," Misao bites her lip after watching the outcome.

"Sano, Misao!" Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko arrive on the scene.

"Looks like the numbers are even now," Sanosuke grins at their stroke of luck.

"Decided to join the party, Battousai?" Saito tells Kenshin as he arrives on the scene.

"Mina, where is she?" Kenshin asks.

"Inside," Saito informs Kenshin, "don't let her assassinate the Emperor."

"I'm on it!" Kenshin quickly dashes into the interior of the building, ignoring the rest of the chaos ensuing at the same time.

"The numbers are still on our side, huh, Rooster-Head?" Wesley grins back at Sanosuke.

"You just shut up!" Sanosuke snaps back.

"Young blood," Gonji sighs, his free hand tapping against a shining loop around his neck "such a waste when one must die at such a tender age."

"Don't go all poetic on me, Old Man!" Misao draws four more kunai.

"Punk kid," Ryosuke scratches his neck.

"You're the punk around here!" Yahiko draws his shinai.

"You take that back you stupid little...," Ryosuke draws his bokken.

"You think you can hurt me with that splinter?" Chisato mocks Kaoru's sword.

"And an umbrella is much better?" Kaoru looks at her opponent's weapon.

"Can't argue with you there," Chisato can't come up with a come back.

"I suppose I'll have to fight both of you?" Saito sneers at Yurika and Hideo.

"I think I'll sit this one out," Hideo yawns as he walks over to the side lines.

"Hideo, get back here!" Yurika orders him.

"You said he was all your's right," Hideo reminds her, "so there you go," Hideo lies on the ground.

"You stupid pale-skinned..." Yurika curses at her ally. "Oh screw him," Yurika brushes his attitude aside. "Saito," Yurika turns back to her opponent, "you know who I really am, don't you? It's a shame I can't remember you, I was so young back then. Even though my father died back then, he taught me the one truth, the only justice in this world."

"Aku Zoku Zan," Saito and Yurika chant at the same time.

All twelve fighters sneer into their opponents' eyes just as the evening wind begins to blow. Each one preparing to strike, poised ready for that one moment, that moment that could mean life or death. Once the wind dies, all twelve fighters strike in sync with their opponent.

  
  


"Fast...," Mina watches Aoshi disappear before her eyes again.

Aoshi appears to the right of Mina and tries to deliver a cross-slash with his kodachies only to have Mina catch both blades in the center where both blades meet. Mina is able to overpower Aoshi and goes for another swing of her sword, again, Aoshi disappears.

"Oniwaban-Shu are known to have heightened senses such as hearing and seeing," Mina thinks to herself as silhouettes of Aoshi suddenly surround her. "If this is true then...,"

"Oniwaban-Shu Double Kodachi, Kaiten Kenbu Rukuren!" all but one of Aoshi's silhouettes disappear as he aims for the sides of Mina's neck.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Mei-Ryu-Sen!" Mina quickly slides her blade back into it's scabbard, emitting a screeching echo in Aoshi's ear.

"Argh!" Aoshi drops his swords as his palms reach for his ears.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Mina draws her sword again while taking a step forward with her left foot, "Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki!" Mina strikes her reverse-blade across Aoshi's chest, sending him flying into the air.

"Damn!" Aoshi falls back to the tiled floor, gripping the imprint on his torso.

"Ow!" Mina uses he sword as support after. "Took a bit more out of me than I expected," Mina thinks to herself as she returns to her feet, "how does Shinta deal with this?"

"Wait...," Aoshi tries to crawl to Mina as she heads toward the next hallway.

"If you want a rematch I'll gladly accept it, that I will," Mina tells Aoshi as she ignores his call.

Ignoring her defeated opponent's order, Mina pushes the next two ivory doors at the end of the hall to the sides. The darkness slowly greets her, as well as another lone figure. Mina takes a small step as the next mysterious warrior begins to approach her.

"We meet at last, Himura Mina," the man's face comes into light.

"Grandmaster Hiko Seijuro XIII I presume," Mina recognizes the mysterious man, "will I have to go around you too?"

"No," Hiko responds as he pours himself a glass of sake.

"Arigatou, Grandmaster," Mina begins to walk passed her brother's master.

"Hold it," Hiko stops her when both of their backs face each other, "you won't have to go around me, but through me."

"Hm," Mina's eyes shut for a second and then quickly turns to draw her sword.

Hiko jumps to the other side of the hall at the last moment to evade the attack. Upon landing on the other side, Hiko turns back to the other side of the room to find Mina in the same pose she was in when she first drew her sword. A drop of liquid soon echoes in the halls. A few more drops follow, and a watery substance soon finds it's way on Hiko's lower side. Hiko looks to where the substance is to find the sake bottle tied to his belt leaking. Another drop later, the alcoholic liquid floods out of it's flask and onto the ivory white floor below.

"Just as skilled as my stupid apprentice," Hiko looks at the remains of the bottle.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mina licks the sake off her blade.

"And just as much of a moron," Hiko tosses his cape to the side and draws his sword.

"Oro?" Mina says puzzled.

  
  


"Aoshi!" Kenshin finds his wounded friend.

"Battousai...that way," Aoshi points to the next hall, "the Kensai is..."

A clash of metal interrupts. Kenshin's head slowly swerves toward the doors as another crash follows. The scratching of metal continues every second now, followed by a few battle cries here and there. After standing in place for a few moments, Kenshin begins to inch toward the doors, forgetting about his downed comrade.

"Mina...," Kenshin's feet beginning pushing themselves more toward the door. "Mina!" Kenshin quickly swings the doors open.

"Shinta...," Mina looks to him, interrupting her battle with Hiko.

"You stupid apprentice!" Hiko yells at him. "You're interrupting our duel!"

"Gomen, Master, but...," Kenshin tries to get involved.

At this moment, Mina places her thumb and index finger in her mouth and blows. The sound created results with five men dressed in black crashing through a nearby window, surrounding Kenshin after.

"Mina...," Kenshin sneers at his sister as he prepares to draw his sword.

  
  


Liner Notes for Chapter 6

  
  


What does "gomen" mean?- Gomen means "sorry", or another way of apologizing.

  
  


Since when did Megumi have a clinic in Aizu?- She moved back to Aizu at the end of the manga to open up a clinic in hopes that she'll find her family again.

  
  


What's the "Red Light District" Chisato was talking about?- The Red Light District is where geisha girls are employed. If you can recall in one episode of RK, Yumi spoke of her life there to Chou. So this basically means that Chisato was once a geisha girl like Yumi was (more of Chisato and Yumi's past will be discussed in a later chapter).

  
  


Who are these "men in black"?- Mina's henchmen, ones who weren't made into her students like the Mitsurugi Seven were. Basically, they're a bunch of thugs dressed in the same type of uniforms as Shishio's army. The job of these men are to simply do the dirty work of the Mitsurugi Seven, like how they were supposed to assassinate Kenshin and the others. They're origin will be explained in the next chapter.

  
  


What's a Colt S.A.A?- It's a western six-shooter from America, it was a favorite of cowboys. I think they were first created back in the late 1860's or early 1870's.

  
  


Why did Yurika call Saito a traitor?- You'll find out in a later chapter, but for now I'll just say this, her father played a very important role in the Shinsengumi, and her character is actually based on an actual historical person (no, she was not a member of the Shinsengumi herself, she's only about nineteen right now, that should also give a hint of who she really is).

  
  


What's the "Mei-Ryu-Sen" Mina used on Aoshi?- I think this attack only appeared in the manga, but it's basically an attack that's supposed to create a sonic boom that constantly rings through your opponent's ears by sheathing the sword at god-like speed and near the opponent's ears. I think it only works on those with heightened senses, as Kenshin used this in the fight with Enishi when he used the "Nerves of Insanity" to heighten his senses.


	8. War of the Dragons

Chapter 7: War of the Dragons

  
  


Steel clashes as the Mibu Wolf and his prey dash passed each other once more. They turn back to each other once more with their swords held parallel to the ground. They dash passed each other once more, another clash between blades, nothing more.

"Heh," Yurika grins before the two prepare to clash again.

"Yee-Haw!" Wesley fires his Colt wildly as Sanosuke finds himself running from the small shards of metal.

"Damn it!" Sanosuke swears as he dodges the fire.

After the sixth shot, Wesley opens the gun's barrel and drops the empty shells. Sanosuke sees this opportunity and his fist flies toward Wesley's face.

"Futae-No-Kiwami!" Sanosuke goes for ultimate attack.

Wesley quickly sees this and tries to swat him away with the draw of his sword. Sanosuke is able to dodge the blade's swing and goes for a jab with his left hand. Wesley blocks the punch with his empty gun as he jumps to a safe distance.

"Guess I won't be needin' this for a while," Wesley holsters his gun.

"Damn Kid," Ryosuke bares his teeth at Yahiko as splinters fall from their wooden blades.

"You're the kid around here!" Yahiko lunges his shinai at Ryosuke's teeth.

"That's not very nice!" Ryosuke blocks the lunge by grabbing the bamboo sword.

"I'm sure this isn't either!" Yahiko drops to the floor and goes for a kick in between Ryosuke's legs.

"Son of a!" Ryosuke quickly falls to the ground holding his privates.

"Ha ha!" Yahiko taunts his opponent and begins to run away.

"Get back here!" Ryosuke limps after Yahiko.

"You ruined my umbrella!" Chisato looks through the giant hole left by Kaoru's bokken. "Forget it!" Chisato breaks off the pole from the rest of the parasol and holds it like a sword after.

The two women strike at each other with their lumber blades and loud cracking noises fill the area. Oak strikes itself back and forth, over and over again as the exchanging of blows plays itself like an endless waltz.

"You disappoint me," Chisato tells Kaoru as their wooden blades lock, "I thought the Battousai's wife would use some of his skills."

"Really?" Kaoru over powers Chisato by pushing her blade toward her with all her strength, leaving Chisato vulnerable for one attack. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Kaoru slams her sword into Chisato's neck, knocking her to the ground. "Did that disappoint you?" Kaoru readies her blade again.

"Lucky shot," Chisato rubs her neck as she rises back to her feet.

"It's still not over yet?" Hideo yawns as he watches the battle between Gonji and Misao. "Hey Old Man," Hideo calls to Gonji, "she's just gonna keep throwing those kunai, use the Do-Ryu-Sen to even out the score."

"He's right," Gonji realizes, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu..."

"Kecho-Geri!" Misao counters with her flying kick.

  
  


"Ryu-Kan-Sen!" Kenshin strikes down the fifth henchman. "How's Mina and Master doing?" Kenshin wonders as he takes a peek into their battle.

"Ryu-Tsui-Sen!" Mina and Hiko fly toward's each other, bringing their blades down at the same instant.

Hiko falls prey before Mina's Ryu-Tsui Sen as he stumbles upon landing back on the ground. Once Mina safely returns to the ivory floor, a burning sensation seers through her left eye.

"Not now...," Mina places her hand around her eye.

"What the...?" Hiko notices Mina kneeling in pain. "I swore I didn't hit her, my skills must've improved," Hiko boasts, "but there's no time to boast, let's finish this. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Hiko points his sword forward while putting his legs next to each other, "Kuza-Ryu-Sen!" Hiko dashes at Mina with his nine-strike attack.

"This duel's over," Kenshin thinks to himself as Hiko charges at his grand apprentice, "there's no way Mina can counter or evade this attack, unless."

Mina quickly looks to the opposition and releases the grip on her eye. Using her left hand, she slowly reaches for her sheath as her right hand guides her sakabatou in. Before the strikes can connect, Mina takes a step forward with her left and begins to draw her blade with all her might.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Mina draws her sword, "Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki!" Mina's attack misses Hiko as he jumps away at the last moment.

Hiko prepares for another Kuza-Ryu-Sen but a vortex soon appears around the air where Mina's attack struck and begins sucking Hiko in.

"What's this?" Kenshin witnesses Mina pull off the ultimate attack. "This isn't possible, how did Mina learn the final attack?! Maybe it was when...," Kenshin remembers striking the thief earlier in the day.

"This isn't possible!" Hiko yells as Mina quickly spins and delivers another swing of her sword.

"Kyah!" Mina strikes Hiko with all her strength.

"Damn...!" Hiko swears as he flies in the opposite direction of Mina with a huge imprint of the dull blade.

"Incredible...," Kenshin watches his master fall.

"Ugh!" Mina grips her eye again soon after. "The burns...," Mina mutters under her breath, "their getting worse..."

"Mina...?" Kenshin watches his sister suffer.

"You've got a pretty strong apprentice...," Hiko tells Kenshin as he tries to return to his feet, "even if she's not really made for the sword," Hiko quickly falls back down.

"What do you mean, Master?" Kenshin asks puzzled.

"Look," Hiko points to Mina as she tries to limp away from the scene, but falls soon after, "her body can't take the pressure."

"You're right," Kenshin notices, "she used the Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki in two consecutive battles and it's taken a lot out of her."

Amidst the conversation, Mina struggles to huddle against the nearest wall. Upon reaching it, she sits against it and begins holding her eye again.

"Why now...?" Mina pants and suddenly her right arm begins to burn. "Not this..., I can't have this happen now," Mina pulls her right sleeve and looks at her burn-like scars.

  
  


"So much bloodshed..." Mina looks to the wasteland of corpses who were once her allies. "Huh?" Mina feels a warm liquid running down the left side of her face.

Mina slowly touches the source of the liquid and it causes her to flinch. Removing her hand from her face, she finds it tainted in crimson.

"This is...my blood...?" Mina looks at the red liquid embalmed on her palm. "It's burning...," Mina touches her the area around her eye again.

  
  


"This isn't going to get any better is it?" Mina presses her palm on her eye. "Damn these burn-like scars...," Mina wobbles to her feet.

"What's wrong with her?" Kenshin watches Mina struggle.

"Oh God, make it stop...," Mina remember another incident.

  
  


"Mistress...," Ryosuke quickly drop his bokken and runs to her aid, "are you okay?"

"It's the burns," Mina rubs the scars on her arm.

"Maybe you should take a break," Ryosuke suggests.

"No...," Mina takes up the bokken she dropped, "I'm...okay, let's just keep training, shall we?"

  
  


"This is just going to weight me down," Mina removes the hamaka from her kimono. "I'm behind schedule...," Mina takes out the watch from her hamaka's pocket.

"Mina, stop!" Kenshin yells at her as she begins to make her way down the hall.

"Must we fight again, Shinta?" Mina painfully brings her sword up.

"Mina, you're in no condition to continue," Kenshin points out, "you're hurt."

"Pain can be ignored with will and determination," Mina slowly sheathes her sword and flips the blade once it rests on her belt.

"A left-handed Battoujutsu...," Kenshin recognizes the style Mina's about to use.

"I won't lie to you Shinta," Mina spaces her legs shoulder-width apart, "I'm sick, I've been like this since the Revolution, it's only been until recently that it's gotten this bad," Mina turns her right side to face Kenshin as the fingers on her left hand prepare to wrap themselves around the hilt of Mina's sword.

"Why do you continue to fight in this condition?" Kenshin asks.

"To protect the weak," Mina answers as a stream of crimson falls down her left eye, "you should understand, Shinta, this government was based on nothing but a pack of lies."

"I do understand, Mina," Kenshin prepares to draw his sword, "but I do not see why you have to bring about more chaos to create a new world, that I most certainly don't. Fifteen years ago we fought in a war to prevent anymore chaos from happening, and now, you go against what we fought for."

"It's the Meiji Government that's gone against what we fought for," Mina tells Kenshin, "and besides, if you learned anything in history, chaos is the prelude to peace."

"You're so disillusioned, Mina," Kenshin shakes his head in pity.

"Enough!" Mina brushes away Kenshin's words. "We're wasting time here, so let's begin!" Mina dashes at Kenshin with the speed of the Shukuchi.

As the distance between the two is cut, their fingers quickly wrap around their respective blades. Steel glides through hard wood as they're drawn, both in the blink of an eye. A loud clash of metal follows, both warriors pressing all their strength into their swords. The contest is broken by the one using their left hand as they try to follow up with an under-handed swing of their sword. The attack is evaded with a spin and the spinning warrior aims for the back of the neck of his opponent.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu-Kan-Sen!" Kenshin swings his blade.

"Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Mina deflects the attack with an under-handed sword uppercut. "Ryu-Sou-Sen!" Mina goes for a multiple strike attack.

Kenshin blocks each attack with a spin of his sword and counters with a swing of his sheath, knocking Mina a small distance back. Mina quicky recovers as Kenshin dashes at her again.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Mina jumps high into the air to evade Kenshin attack, "Ryu-Tsui," the initial attack misses as Mina lands back on the ground, "Shou-Sen!" the under-handed sword uppercut connects.

Kenshin is thrown high into the air as a result and Mina prepares to go for the finish.

"Kuza-Ryu-Sen!" Mina jumps into the air to deliver the nine-strike attack.

"Kuza-Ryu-Sen!" Kenshin recovers in time to mimic his sister's attack.

Both dash passed each other with incredible speed, striking each target area on the other's body. The two fighter land on the opposite sides of the hall, remaining still after the attack. A moment of silence falls until one of the fighters suddenly collapses.

"Burns...," Mina releases her sword after falling and grips the area around her eye.

"Mina!" Kenshin runs to her.

"Back!" Mina swats him away.

"In here!" an army of police officers enters from one side of the hall.

"No, not like this," Mina says under her breath.

"Mistress!" Hideo suddenly bursts through one of the windows.

Kenshin quickly sees Hideo's intervention and goes for another Kuza-Ryu-Sen. Hideo sees this act and draws two blades as Kenshin dashes toward him. Kenshin charges passed Hideo and lands on the opposite side, only to find him unscathed.

"Miyamato Mirror Ryu," Kenshin recognizes Hideo's style.

"Let's go, Mistress," Hideo quickly sheathes his swords and takes Mina into his arms and crashes through another window with her.

"Mina!" Kenshin runs to the nearly broken windows.

"Retreat!" Mina orders all her allies as Hideo carries her across the battlefield.

"Over already?" Sanosuke says disappointed as the enemy runs away.

"How is Mistress Mina holding up? Ryosuke asks Hideo as the escape.

"It doesn't look good," Chisato examines Mina's wounds, "she's losing consciousness!"

"We gotta get her back to the ship, now!" Ryosuke orders everyone.

"Calm down, kid," Wesley tries to calm him down, "we'll get there, just hold yer horses."

"Damn it all...," Mina clutches the area around her left eye with her right arm as her left hand rubs the scar on her arm. "Shinta...," Mina looks back to where the battle was fought, "the next time we meet...the next time we meet I'll..."

"Good God she's lost consciousness!" Gonji points out.

"Forget about her," Yurika tells everyone, "she's a lost cause, she'll die at this rate!"

"Shut up!" Ryosuke slaps Yurika. "How could you even infer that after all she's done for you?! If she wanted to she could've let you die back there fifteen years ago. If it wasn't for her compassion, you wouldn't be here now, especially knowing the role your father played in the Revolution."

"How dare you bring up my father like this!" Yurika yells at Ryosuke.

"That's enough you two," Chisato stops their argument, "Mistress Mina is in critical condition, save it for later!"

"Don't get in our way, Shinta...," Mina mutters in her comatose state.

  
  


"Can you stand, sir?" an officer helps Hiko to his feet.

"Yeah,"Hiko gets back up with ease.

Kenshin gives a sigh of relief and looks back outside where his sister was carried away. He ponders for a moment what happened back there and remembers seeing a reflection of an X-like mark around the area of her left eye. Kenshin looks back at the area from where they fought to find spots of crimson randomly laid out on the ivory tiles. The spot where she fell catches his eye as a shining slab of metal rests there.

"Mina's...sakabatou," Kenshin picks up the sword she dropped. "If she insists on changing the government through force so badly, why does she carry a sword which does not kill," Kenshin thinks to himself as he peers into the reversed-blade. "This is quite odd," Kenshin looks at the sword's design, "it's nearly identical to my own, but how? The blade is just as durable as well, there's no way this sword could have been created by Shakku Arai though, I have in my hands his final masterpiece, and the principle forge no doubt. Unless this sword is..."

"Kenshin!" Kaoru runs into his arms, interrupting his thoughts.

"Koishii, you're okay," Kenshin caresses her.

"A typical heart-warming moment," Sanosuke grunts.

"It seems as if we didn't accomplish anything,"Aoshi continues to hold his wound.

"Don't say it like that," Yahiko tells Aoshi, "without you and Misao's help we wouldn't have stood a chance or know that this was going on. Come to think of it, why are you guys here?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Misao remembers, "Aoshi-sama and I are here to warn you of Himura Mina."

"It's a bit too late for the warning, Weasel Girl," Sanosuke spits.

"Don't call me a weasel!" Misao yells.

"We've also come here to report some information regarding her whereabouts after the Revolution," Aoshi gets out a piece of paper from his jacket.

"Information?" Kenshin says interested. "Please, tell me."

"Himura Mina, A.K.A., the Hitokiri Kensai, became a wanderer and criminal after the Meiji Revolution," Aoshi begins his report. "Deemed a danger to society by her superiors, she was to be executed during battle on January 3, Western year 1868."

"We know of that much already," Kaoru tells Aoshi, "Commander Yamigata Aritomo told us that news earlier in the day."

"Will allow you allow me to continue please?" Aoshi asks Kaoru. "Thank you, now where was I?" Aoshi tries to find his place again. "Ah, yes, it's obvious that she escaped her execution and killed her executioners. From there, Mina wandered all over Japan saving those in need. Yet, she was also responsible for many unexplained accounts of destruction of government property, conspiring with a member of the Chinese mafia, one Yukishiro Enishi, and the mysterious disappearance of the Emperor's pagoda ship."

"Wait a minute, did you say Yukishiro Enishi?" Kaoru immediately recognizes the name.

"What's her connection with Enishi?" Kenshin asks.

"From what I've learned she was his last customer in terms of supplies of weaponry," Aoshi answers.

"She must've also gotten information on our whereabouts from him as well," Kaoru adds.

"You may also find this a surprise but the henchmen she has were once soldiers of Shishio Makoto," Aoshi gives additional information.

"Those we're Shishio's men!" Yahiko repeats.

"Apparently most of those who worked as soldiers for Shishio Makoto were released three years after the incident," Aoshi reports, "it's only natural that they would join another rebellion to help bring about the end of the Meiji."

"Does that also apply for the six individuals that are her right hand men?" Sanosuke asks.

"We couldn't dig up any information on them," Misao answers, "they all must've been unregistered or society outcasts."

"There is one thing that should interest you a lot, Battousai," Aoshi tells Kenshin.

"And that is?" Kenshin looks to Aoshi.

"Her condition," Aoshi answers, "the disease she carries."

"From what I've seen all I'm able to conclude is that it causes some kind of internal burning," Kenshin remembers.

"That burning is the pressure of using the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu when one is not suited for it," Hiko informs Kenshin. "Mina isn't suited for the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and so that burning inside of her is a result. Since she also knows more then one sword style, the pressure is even greater than ever."

"She carries an unknown disease," Aoshi adds, "it's been plaguing her since the end of the Revolution."

"A disease?" Kaoru asks.

"From what we know other then the burns is that it causes scars to appear wherever her body is burning," Aoshi continues with his report.

"I saw nothing like that when we fought, and the left side of her face seemed to have hurt the most," Kenshin remembers his fight, "but then, what was that cross-shaped scar around her left eye?"

"She must apply western make-up to hide the scar," Misao concludes, "that's the only thing I can come up with."

"I haven't even gotten to the worst part," Aoshi tells everyone, "those scars, and that burning inside of her, they're causing deterioration of her body."

"How can this be?" Kenshin asks shocked.

"As your master just said, her body isn't made for the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, or any swordsmanship of any kind," Aoshi explains. "I should also add that the ultimate attacks of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu she just learned recently, add much more pressure to her body, thus, bringing her day to meeting with death much quicker."

"I can't let that happen!" Kenshin hardens his grip on Mina's sword.

"You stupid apprentice!" Hiko yells at Kenshin. "Your body's build is similar to her's, you could very well contract the disease she has if you keep this up."

"He's right, Kenshin," Kaoru agrees, "don't you remember what Megumi-san told you five years ago after your fight with Enishi?"

"Within five years your body couldn't possibly take as much pressure as it could right now if you continue to use the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Megumi's words echo through Kenshin's head.

"Argh!" a sharp pain suddenly floods through Kenshin's body, sending him to the floor.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru hurries to his aid.

"I'm...okay, Kaoru, that I am...," Kenshin tries to ignore the pain. "What's this burning inside of me," Kenshin thinks to himself, "is this the disease that Mina has?"

"I hope you're ready for the worst part," Aoshi throws away the paper, "based on my observation of your last battle with her, she could very well die in the next fight if it's prolonged to a certain period of time."

"So she'll die from the burns," Yahiko asks, "this is like Shishio all over again, this shouldn't be a problem, Kenshin just has to outlast her."

"No," Kenshin rises back to his feet, "this isn't like Shishio, Yahiko. I had no emotional attachment to Shishio, but I do with Mina. She is my sister after all, and I can't allow myself to be any part of her death. Mina may be our enemy right now, but she is still...my little sister!"

"And one more thing," Aoshi adds, "the disease is contagious."

"Contagious?" Kaoru asks.

"We've learned that one of the Mitsurugi Seven has contracted the disease, but we're not sure which one, or if there's more than one," Aoshi answers.

"Kenshin don't you realize this," Sanosuke tells him, "you might contract the disease too, especially in the state you're in now."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, that it is!" Kenshin staggers and uses Mina's sword as support.

"Himura!" Yamigata approaches him. "Thank God you're all right. I'd like to thank you for..."

"I don't need this right now," Kenshin begins to limp away.

"But the Emperor was saved because of you and he doesn't know about this incident," Yamigata calls to Kenshin.

"I said I don't need this right now!" Kenshin yells. "Mina's life could very well be in my hands. The next time we meet, I may be in charge of my own sister's death. Can't you understand the weight I must carry on my shoulders!"

"My apologies, Himura," Yamigata bows.

"Come on, Kenshin, let's go home," Kaoru helps him walk.

  
  


"I warned you Sir Ken," Megumi lectures after hearing the recent events.

"Gomen, Megumi-dono," Kenshin apologizes, "but I..."

"Let's put it this way, Kenshin," Sanosuke tries to cheer him up, "at least your sister won't try to attack anytime soon."

"Hm?" Kenshin sees all the lights in the dojo suddenly die out.

"Stupid wind," Yahiko groans.

A footstep echoes in Kenshin's ear soon after. Kenshin turns to the direction outside to hear another, this one a little louder. Everyone else doesn't seem to hear it, even as the steps echo throughout the entire dojo.

"It's getting pretty chilly," Kaoru goes to relight the lantern.

"Kaoru, get back here," Kenshin orders.

"What is it, Kenshin?" Kaoru asks.

"Hurry," the footsteps grow louder by the second. "Stay close," Kenshin orders as the footsteps wait just down the hall.

Everyone begins to huddle together and soon the footsteps begin to die down. Before they can relax, another sound soon paralyzes them. Metal sliding through wood whispers into their ears. The echo of footsteps once again flood the dojo, but they've evolved into the sound of one running. Everyone draws closer to each other as the running grows louder. Just as the steps arrive just outside the room, it suddenly dies out. Silence soon takes it's place, the winter winds whistle through the air as they always do.

"What was that?" Sanosuke breaks the silence.

"They're already here!" Kenshin notices a silhouette dash pass him.

"Right here in fact!" Mina appears behind everyone with her sakabatou in one hand, and Kenji in the other.

"Kenji!" Kaoru screams.

"How did she...?" Misao says puzzled.

"Shukuchi," Kenshin looks at the dust holes left on the floor. "Mina, lets stop this right now." Kenshin tries to negotiate.

"No," Mina shakes her head, "not until I've created an era where the common man can live happily!"

"The world already exists, Mina," Kenshin tries to convince her, "just..."

"I've heard enough!" Mina interrupts Kenshin.

"What do you want with Kenji?!" Kaoru yells at Mina.

"My nephew will watch me create that era of which I speak, that he will," Mina answers. "Shinta, you and your friends are the only ones preventing that era from coming about. If you want your son back, then come to Tokyo's docks tomorrow morning, at ten o'clock, A.M., we'll have our final battle between the dragons on my ship, the one with the pagoda and dragon painted on it. Seven of us, seven of you, no more, all one-on-one. How about it, Shinta, are you up to it?"

"Mina, if you get into one more battle you could die," Kenshin reminds her of her condition.

"I'm prepared for that!" scarlet drips from the area around Mina's left eye. "You got that," Mina ignores the burn that emits from her scar, "tomorrow at Tokyo's docks, the deck will be open," Mina disappears from the team after.

"She's certainly putting that Shukuchi of her's to good use," Sanosuke points out.

"Kenji!" Kaoru sinks to the floor in tears.

"Damn, she's caught me in a trap!" Kenshin pounds his fist on the floor. "If I fight Mina tomorrow, I'll lose my sister, but if I don't I'll lose my son. I can't afford to lose either, but I have to do something..."

"So what will you do Sir Ken?" Megumi asks. "Let's not forget that if you fight tomorrow, you may very well catch that disease which plagues your sister."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Kenshin wipes away his tears, "I'm going to save my son...and my sister as well."

"Save your sister," Hiko sighs, "you stupid apprentice! How do you expect to that, every attempt at reasoning with her as failed. What makes you so sure that she'll listen to you next time?"

"A part of the Mina I once knew still remains in that woman," Kenshin tells Hiko, "I'm sure I can reach her."

"Che, you're so hopeless," Hiko grunts.

"We'll need seven people though," Yahiko remembers Mina's orders, "well, we have everyone here..."

"I never said I'm volunteering my services," Hiko pours himself a glass of sake.

"How could you be so self-centered?!" Misao yells at Hiko.

"The sword of Hiten Mitsurugi is not supposed to take sides," Hiko turns his back on everyone.

"Master...," Kenshin falls to his knees and tugs his cape, "I beg of you, lend us your skills."

"Please, we need you help!" Kaoru begs. "You adopted Kenshin when he was a child, right? If that's so, doesn't that make him your son, and in effect, make Kenji your grandchild?"

Hiko pulls his cape away from Kenshin and begins to contemplate what Kaoru just said. He remains silent for a few moments until he comes up with a decision.

"All right," Hiko sighs, "I'll help."

"Arigatou, Master," Kenshin bows.

"In case we fail, someone should notify the police," Aoshi suggests.

"I'll do it," Megumi volunteers.

"I'll walk you to the station," Sanosuke leaves with Megumi.

"Still the hot couple," Yahiko snickers once they leave.

  
  


"Mina, what the hell were you thinking?!" Yurika yells at her upon her return.

"What do you mean?" Mina remains calm as she has a drink of sake.

"Kidnaping the Battousai's son, I don't see the relevance of this!" Yurika bares her teeth.

"Wah!" Kenji bursts into tears.

"Look what you've done!" Mina starts to cradle Kenji. "Never question my authority, Tamako!"

"That's no way you should speak with Mistress Mina!" Ryosuke defends his leader.

"You've always been sucking up to her just as you were at her breast fifteen years ago!" Yurika insults Ryosuke.

"He was a baby then!" Mina defends her teenage follower.

"Excuses!" Yurika slams the door shut on her way out.

"There are times I question Yurika-san's loyalty," Hideo looks to where she left.

"So tomorrow then?" Chisato asks Mina.

"Hai," Mina nods, "prepare the Dragon's Roost, it's been a while since I've put it to use."

  
  


Linear Notes for Chapter 7

  
  


Since when did Kaoru know "Ryu-Shou-Sen"?- I just put that in there for the heck of it, I mean, if she's been married to Kenshin for a while she has to have learned at least one of his techniques.

  
  


What's "under-handed"?- It's basically switching the position of how you normally hold a sword. Just think of how Aoshi holds his kodachies when he uses the Kaiten Kenbu Rukuren, that's under-handed.

  
  


What's a "hamaka"?- It's those skirt things that samurai wear over the leg parts of their kimono. Some hamakas are also known to add weight to their wearers, that's why Mina tore her's off when she was weakened (no she is not naked underneath the hamaka, her kimono still covers up to her ankles without it).

  
  


What's the "Miyamato Mirror Ryu"?- It's a double-sword style of swordsmanship, created by Miyamato Musashi, who was said to be the greatest swordsman during the Tokugawa Era. This style is compromised with using two swords, a katana in the right, and a kodachi or wakezashi in the left. Miyamato Mirror Ryu focuses on using quick movements to block and strike in as little as two moves. A lot of speed and balance is required when using this style as the user uses many spins and turns to attack and defend. During the Meiji Revolution, this style wasn't really used as not many were taught this style during the Tokugawa Era. Even today it's a dying martial art, but there are some Kendo and Iaido schools that teach it's basics, but those schools are very rare. The best way to learn this style is to read up on it books, but even those are hard to find.

  
  


When did Megumi give her speech to Kenshin about the consequences of using Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?- At the end of the manga.

  
  


Why do you keep having Mina use the Shukuchi?- I don't know what else to put or another technique she should use, besides, I'll cut down on it's use from now on.

  
  


Why did Mina call Yurika "Tamako"?- That's her real name, as I mentioned before, Yurika's character is based on an actual historical person, have you figured it out yet (remember, she's wasn't an actual member of the Shinsengumi, but she has a connection to it)? If you haven't, you'll find out in a later chapter.

  
  


What's with the argument between Ryosuke and Yurika?- It kind of gives away Ryosuke's past a bit, in conclusion it means he's been with Mina since he was a baby.

  
  


What's the "Dragon's Roost" Mina was talking about?- It's basically what she calls her arena at the top of the pagoda on her ship. I don't know why, but I just felt like naming it.

  
  


(Author's note: You enjoying it so for, then leave me a review, just don't flame me, and don't' be too quick to judge some characters and stuff, all information regarding them will come out in due time.)


	9. Prelude to the Seven

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm posting Twin Dragon Arc's prequel, 'Crimson String', along with this story. Personally, I think the prequel's better, but then again, I wrote that one after I finished Twin Dragon Arc. Enough ranting, on with the show.

  
  


Chapter 8: Prelude to the Seven

  
  


"Have I done the right thing?" Mina wanders the streets of Kyoto.

"Damn the Ishin Shishi!" a man's swearing finds it's way into Mina's ear.

"My husband, where is my husband?!" Mina watches a woman cry before ex-soldiers of the Shogunate.

"Their blood," Mina peers down at her palm, "it's still there... I hear their cries, their pain, I hear it as if I had just slain them all over again. The heat of their dying breath still sends chills down my spine. The smell of their dying flesh, the aroma still haunts me. The warm crimson that once filled their body, now stained upon my own. I can't get this gruesome image out of my mind, I can't get this guilt out of my heart. Have I...done the right thing?"

"Good day, Himura-san," a familiar voice greets her.

"Arai Shakku-dono?" Mina looks ahead of her to find the renowned blacksmith.

"Is something the matter?" the blacksmith asks.

"Everything I've done up to this point in life is the matter," Mina answers, sulking. "Nightmares of the ones I killed haunt me day after day, playing over and over like the crane's winter melody. They won't go away, I try to run, but it chases me even further. These sins I've committed, I wish I could repent for them all. No, I can repent for them all, with my life..."

"Don't talk like that," Shakku tries to cheer Mina up, "that's the last thing your brother would want."

"How can Shinta even think of me as his sister after all the damage I've done?" Mina asks. "He hated killing others, he said he wish there were another way..."

"There is," Shakku tells Mina, "please, come with me," Shakku starts to continue down his path on the road. "You know your brother said something like that to me that other day," Shakku informs her.

"You saw Shinta?" Mina asks interested.

"When I saw him two days ago he said he left the Ishin Shishi," Shakku remembers, "threw his sword away on the spot, said it brought him a lot of pain."

"I can't blame him," Mina sulks again, "we both hated killing."

"Your brother said that he wishes to create a world where conflict wouldn't be resolved by the sword, so I gave him a new one," Shakku ends his tale.

"What an insult!" Mina stops Shakku, outraged. "You expect my brother to repent for his sins with the loss of even more lives?!"

"It's not what you think," Shakku remains calm as he enters a nearby store. "Seikuu!" Shakku calls for his son.

"I just had to stop him in front of his family's forge," Mina grumbles to herself.

"Give this girl your latest product," Shakku orders his son.

"Yes sir," Seikuu hurries to the back.

"What makes you think I'll follow the same path as my brother?!" Mina yells at Shakku.

"Here you are ma'am," Seikuu hands her a sheathed sword.

"I don't want it!" Mina pushes the sword back.

"But Himura-san, just...," Shakku tries to give her the blade.

"I just said...!" Mina swats the sword to the ground, knocking it out of it's sheath. "What's this...?" Mina picks up the sword. "The blade..., it's on the wrong edge."

"It's a sakabatou, ma'am," Seikuu tells her.

"Sakabatou?" Mina holds the blade closer to her.

"That's the type of sword I gave your brother when he left," Shakku remembers throwing the sword to Kenshin. "He came to the conclusion that he can repent for his sins by saving as many lives as he can, without having to waste any others'. Himura-san, maybe you can follow that same path as your brother."

"Thank you Shakku-dono, Seikuu-dono," Mina slides the blade into it's sheath, "but I'm afraid I have nothing to pay you for this blade."

"Keep it," Seikuu tells her, "think of it as a parting gift from Kyoto."

"Arigatou," Mina slides the sword into her belt and walks away.

  
  


"Mistress," Ryosuke knocks on her door.

"Oro?" Mina awakens from her futon.

"Mistress, it's almost time," Ryosuke informs her on the other end of the door.

"Understood," Mina answers with a yawn. "Hm, he's sound asleep," Mina looks to her side to find Kenji sleeping. "Kenji," Mina picks up the sleeping child, "you will bring your father to me. Brother Shinta, do you remember what day tomorrow is?"

  
  


"Achoo!" Kenshin sneezes, waking him up.

"Bless you, Kenshin," Kaoru is awakened by his sneeze.

"I apologize for awakening you, koishii," Kenshin wipes his nose.

"It's all right, Kenshin," Kaoru yawns.

"You don't have to call me that," Kenshin tells her, "no one's here."

"Oh, that's right, Shinta," Kaoru corrects herself.

"We'll get Kenji back," Kenshin assures her, "I swear my life on it."

"Don't say that, Shinta," Kaoru wraps her arms around him, "victory won't be as meaningful if Kenji loses his father today."

"You're right," Kenshin agrees, "how could I have gone to such extreme measures."

"Hey, you awake in there you stupid apprentice?" Hiko knocks on his door.

"Coming," Kenshin calls back. "Let's go, koishii," Kenshin takes his sword that lays against the wall.

"Where's Sanosuke?" Kaoru asks as soon as she and Kenshin exit their room.

"They didn't come home last night after they went to the police," Yahiko answers, "I wonder where those two went."

"Sorry we're late," Megumi and Sanosuke enter the dojo. "I had to push this Rooster-Head off me before he could wake up!"

"You seemed to enjoy it last night, Fox!" Sanosuke yells at her.

"Last night was a different matter!" Megumi snaps back.

"I've already heard enough," Yahiko grumbles.

"Battousai, are you ready?" Aoshi asks.

"It's now or never," Kenshin answers as he leaves the dojo.

  
  


"Is something the matter, Sister?" Kenshin remembers the past.

"...hard to breath," Mina pants heavily as they enter the inn.

"Constraining your chest with those bandages must limit your breathing, that it must," Kenshin tells her, "maybe you shouldn't wrap them around."

"Yeah...," Mina gasps for air, "but...could you...turn around, please...," Mina asks.

"Of course," Kenshin turns his back as Mina enters one of the rooms. "You know, if you don't conceal your gender then the enemy will think less likely of you," Kenshin tries to start a conversation.

"Is that good or bad?" Mina speaks over the sound of ruffling bandages.

"Soldiers tend to think women are always weaker than them, of course I don't, but that should make your job easier," Kenshin continues to keep his back turned. "I guess the enemy can also be distracted by...uh...by...," Kenshin's face starts to fill with red and pink.

"By what?" Mina asks as the bandages continue to shuffle.

"Let's just drop that part," Kenshin drops the subject a bit, "but then the enemy may try to...try..."

"You're not really good at talking things when it comes to sex, are you, Shinta?" Mina laughs. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, I can protect myself, after all, you taught me the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

"I suppose, but...," Kenshin tries to think of an excuse.

"You can turn around now," Mina slides the door open.

Kenshin slowly turns around to see a change in his sister. For once he is mesmerized by her lavender eyes and scarlet red hair. He never realized that she had such a nice complexion and hour glass figure. Maybe it was her kimono, but for once, she looked like a real woman in his eyes.

"She's beautiful...," Kenshin mutters under his breath as he gazes into his sister's newly discovered beauty.

"Don't stare!" Mina quickly turns her back to Kenshin, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Gomen, Mina," Kenshin blushes again, "it's just that...it's just that I never realized how feminine you are.."

"Is that...so?" Mina's face starts to turn the same color as Kenshin's.

"Mina...," Kenshin wraps his arms around her.

"Shinta...," Mina slowly turns to face him.

The two slowly inch toward each other, trembling. They can feel the cool air from the other's mouth, they can smell it's sweet aroma. An invisible barrier seems to stop the two from coming together, this barrier called fear, no it's called patience. The two stand there, waiting for the other to make the first move, too scared to make it themselves. An eternity of impatience passes, and finally the barrier breaks, both of them going in at the same time. The taste of the other's lips is so sweet, they could stand there until the end of time, but...

  
  


"Hail Mistress Mina!" her soldiers salute her as she and her followers pass through the deck.

"Arigatou," Mina waves to each soldier she passes.

"Hm?" a drop of crimson falls before Ryosuke's foot. "She's bleeding...," Ryosuke notices a small river of red falling from his master's right arm.

"Why does it matter?" Yurika asks Ryosuke, keeping her cool exterior. "You make such a big deal whenever it comes to Mina."

"You're still in such a bitchy mood, Yurika!" Ryosuke bears his teeth.

"What do you expect from a wolf, Boy," Yurika continues following Mina's path.

"She's been like this since yesterday," Chisato walks next to Ryosuke.

"I can't blame that girl," Wesley joins in, "you gotta admit, Mistress Mina ain't exactly the brightest star in the sky."

"I suppose...," Ryosuke begins to ponder about the previous night.

  
  


"You call that a plan?!" Yurika bangs her fist on the table.

"Is something the matter, Yurika?" Mina asks calmly.

"How do expect the Emperor to resign his power to you if you just beat him up with that stupid sakabatou of your's!" Yurika yells at Mina.

"Lower your voice!" Ryosuke orders.

"Stay out of this, Boy!" Yurika spits at Ryosuke.

"Don't call me a boy!" Ryosuke draws his bokken.

"Enough you two!" Chisato calms the two down.

"I still think this plan is stupid!" Yurika sits back in her chair.

"You know I don't believe in killing, Yurika," Mina reminds her.

"And you expect to create a new era without taking a single life," Yurika grunts, "that's a load of bull!"

"There is some truth to what she says, Mistress," Hideo agrees.

"First of all if I didn't want any of you to kill I wouldn't allow any of you to carry real swords, which most of you are doing right now," Mina makes a stand, "and second, I'm the only one who doesn't kill, I've allowed the rest of you to take lives in the past, haven't I?!"

"A pacifist like you can't create a new era!" Yurika insults Mina.

"Then why don't you try to create one with your own hands," Mina gets out of seat, "you can start by defeating me."

"That's fine with me!" Yurika quickly draws her sword.

"Mistress!" Ryosuke tries to join in.

"Everyone, stay out of this," Mina orders.

"Kyah!" Yurika lunges at Mina with a parallel sword technique.

Mina remains still as Yurika charges toward her at full speed. At the last moment, Mina stomps her foot on one of the ship's floor boards, sending the board to Yurika's chin. Yurika falls back as a result as Mina copies Yurika's technique, but only using her left hand. Mina lunges the reversed-blade against Yurika's shoulder, knocking her back even more.

"Know where you stand, Yurika," Mina slides her sword back into it's oak case, "or must we go another round?"

"Okay...," Yurika pants, "I understand..., we'll go with the plan."

  
  


"Do you think Yurika's still planning on fighting Mistress Mina?" Ryosuke asks Chisato as they get their gear.

"Perhaps," Chisato answers as she glances at Yurika, "but who can blame that girl, after what happened to her when she was a child."

"Mistress, the make up is only clumping up because of your bleeding," Gonji points out as he tries to apply the make up around Mina's left eye.

"I know," Mina nods, "it's been like this almost as soon as I woke up, at least I wasn't able to get any on Kenji," Mina looks to the side to watch Hideo holding Kenji. "Hello," Mina waves to the child who smiles back.

"So what do we do about it?" Gonji asks.

"Forget about it," Mina brushes away her bangs, revealing two burn-like scars, connecting at the eye lid, "if my brother can wear something like this proudly, why can't I?" Mina takes Kenji back from Hideo.

"Mistress, aren't you forgetting something?" Chisato gets out a roll of bandages from her kimono pocket.

"You know I don't wear those," Mina tells Chisato, "and neither should you, it complicates your breathing."

"I forgot," Chisato throws the bandages to the side.

"You're all such suck-ups, you know that?!" Yurika hisses at everyone as she follows Mina.

  
  


"Someone's up ahead!" Yahiko informs everyone as a shadow appears from the fog ahead of them.

"One of Mina's men?!" Misao draws six kunai.

"No," Kenshin remains calm, "Saito," Kenshin greets the man, "are you here with the police?"

"You're going after the Kensai, right Battousai?" Saito answers with a question of his own.

"Why do you ask?" Kenshin responds.

"Mind if I tag along," Saito asks, "that girl, I think they called her Yurika or something like that, I have some business with her."

"Business?" Kaoru asks.

"It's none of your affair," Saito answers rudely.

"We can't bring you along," Yahiko tells Saito, "the agreement was seven-on-seven, and we can't ditch anyone just for your services."

"Well then I'll have to call off for the police's assistance then," Saito threatens.

"Okay then, I'll leave," Misao volunteers.

"Are you sure about this, Misao?" Kaoru asks.

"It's not like I'm going to ditch you guys," Misao tells Kaoru, "I'm a member of the Oniwaban-Shu, I can easily sneak passed the guards and follow you guys closely."

"A perfect plan in case we need back-up," Aoshi agrees, "Misao, let us go ahead a bit and then follow."

"Hai, Aoshi-sama,!" Misao jumps into the air and disappears into the fog.

"Snow...," Kenshin catches the first powder-white flake.

  
  


"Kenshin!" Mina runs into his room to find him looking outside the window.

"Oh, hello, Mina," Kenshin greets her.

"What are you looking at?" Mina asks as she sits by his side.

"The snow," Kenshin answers, "it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I guess it is," Mina looks outside and quickly runs out of the room after.

"Wait, where are you going, Mina?" Kenshin follows her.

Kenshin follows her outside to find her lying in the snow, waving her arms and legs up and down repeatedly, making a snow angel.

"You really enjoy the snow, don't you, Mina?" Kenshin asks.

"Hai," Mina smiles as she continues making the angel, "it's so soft and cold."

"Despite these hard times you're always so cheerful," Kenshin smiles.

"What's wrong with that?" Mina sits back up.

"It's nothing," Kenshin answers. "What's this?" Kenshin finds some kind of red object sitting in the snow Mina paved.

"A camellia," Mina picks up the object and places it in her hair. "You think the flower gives it a nice effect?" Mina asks for Kenshin's opinion.

"Hai," Kenshin answers with a smile, "the powder snow gives it a nice effect, that it does."

"You talk funny, Kenshin," Mina laughs.

"I know, I know," Kenshin continues smiling.

  
  


"Is everyone set?" Mina asks her followers as they prepare for the battle.

"Ma'am," everyone nods.

"Go to your positions!" Mina orders. "I'm sorry I had to put you in this position," Mina apologizes to Kenji.

  
  


"There's too many of them," Mina remembers the last moment they had in the Revolution.

"Don't stop now," Kenshin tells Mina as he cuts down part of the opposition, "we're going to wander Japan together, remember?"

The carnage continues for an unaccounted amount of time. The blades of the two warriors become tainted with scarlet for a prolonged period of time that it begins to drip into their clothing. The cries of men and women echo in the battlefield as steel clashing serves as it's symphony.

"It's getting dark," Kenshin looks into the setting sun.

"What's that?" Mina points to a strange round object heading in their direction.

"Mina, move!" Kenshin orders but a cloud of smoke blinds him.

"What the...?" Mina somehow finds herself in another part of the battlefield. "Brother Shinta?" Mina slowly gets back to her feet only to engage another opponent. "Where are you?!" Mina bursts into tears as she slices her opponent. "Shinta? Shinta?!"

  
  


"This must be it," Sanosuke looks to a ship with a six-story pagoda on it.

"This must be the ship she allegedly stolen that was meant for the Emperor," Aoshi concludes.

"Is everyone ready?" Yahiko asks.

"Hmph," Kenshin nods before entering the ship.

Kenshin takes the lead as he takes the first step onto the deck. Looking to the sides, he finds Mina's soldiers perched to the sides of the boat, creating a path. Walking down the path, Kenshin and his friends come to an open area where an old man in yellow waits.

"Welcome Hitokiri Battousai and his friends," Gonji greets everyone.

"I don't consider myself a friend of the Battousai," Saito crosses his arms as he looks away from Kenshin.

"I believe you are Rikumari Gonji, are you not?" Kenshin assumes.

"I'm honored that you've remembered my name," Gonji bows.

"Where's Kenji?!" Kaoru yells at the old man.

"At the top," the old man points to the top of the pagoda, "Mistress Mina awaits for you there, along with your son."

"Will you allow us to path or would rather have us go through you?!" Kenshin prepares to draw his sakabatou.

"You stupid apprentice," Hiko stops him, "save your strength for your sister, I'll handle this old geezer."

"Great-Grandmaster Hiko," Gonji recognizes him.

"Master...," Kenshin looks to his teacher, "be careful, he has a rather strong aura."

"You think I can't sense that!" Hiko yells at Kenshin.

"The young are always so brash," Gonji sighs as he draws his sword. "But I've said enough, so let's go!" Gonji suddenly disappears into the air.

  
  


Chapter 8 Linear Notes

  
  


What were Sanosuke and Megumi arguing about?- If you haven't figured it out, then just try to think like some middle-age pervert and you'll get the idea.

  
  


So Mina and Kenshin have more than just a deeper Brother-Sister relationship?- Well...there's a bit more to this scene and more of it will be played out later.

  
  


Why didn't Mina call him Shinta in that snow flashback?- That scene took place before their one year anniversary before they met, so she hasn't learned his real name yet.

  
  


How did Mina end up on another part of the battlefield in the flashback of the last time she and Kenshin we're together?- Basically a cannon was fired at the two and the blast knocked Mina to another part of the battlefield.

  
  


Where was the action in this chapter?- This chapter's one of those flashback episode things that help develop the story, but I can assure, the rest of the chapters in this story will have action in it (well maybe not the last one, I do need an epilogue after all).

  
  


Author's Note: Well it's not Crimson String, but is it okay? I just came back from some dental surgery today so can you leave me a review, it'll brighten my day a bit, and don't flame me please, I feel bad enough already. Oh yeah, if you are reading Crimson String, it is essential that you read this fic, at least when the end chapters are being posted, the final chapters of Crimson String will take place after this fic, so it's essential that you know these events. Anyway, leave me a review, but don't flame please, the more and better the reviews, the more chapters I'll post during updates, I want to get this fic out of the way so I can focus on Crimson String.


	10. Yellow Dragon's Howl

Author's Note: Well what do you know, you people want me to continue, well at least it's nice to know someone's reading this fic. Anyway, I've also uploaded chapter 10-15 other than this one so we can get ready for Kenshin's showdown with Mina. Now let's continue where we left off...

  
  


Chapter 9: The Yellow Dragon's Howl

  
  


"Fast!" Hiko is barely able to deflect Gonji's attack. "Huh?" Gonji disappears before his eyes again.

"Amazing," Aoshi observes the battle, "regardless of the elder's age he can move like lightning and move and beyond god-like speed."

"He's just as Amakusa Shougo," Kenshin remembers his battle with the Christian swordsman.

"Ryu-Kan-Sen!" Gonji suddenly appears behind Hiko.

Hiko tries to counter the attack with a Ryu-Kan-Sen of his own, but is too late to react. The attack sends Hiko flying to the air, vulnerable to another attack. Gonji jumps high into the air delivering an uppercut with his sword.

"Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Gonji aims for Hiko's neck.

"Ryu-Tsui-Sen!" Hiko blocks with an overhead swing.

Both warriors' blades clash leaving enough time for both of them to get some space between the other. Upon returning to the ground, both jump a far distance from the other.

"The old guy's good," Yahiko begins to sweat, "I don't think I've ever seen anyone hit Kenshin's master before."

"You're pretty good, I'll give you that," Hiko throws his mantle to the side.

"Is this all you have to offer?" Gonji sighs.

"Try this one," Hiko charges at Gonji with the same speed he used, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Kuza-Ryu-Sen!" Hiko dashes passed Gonji as he delivers the nine-strike attack.

"He got him!" Sanosuke cheers as a cloud of dust fills the area.

"No, look," Aoshi points to a blurry silhouette in the dust cloud.

The old man from walks out of the dust cloud unharmed as everyone watches in shock. Gonji grins at Hiko and dashes at him again with his lightning quick speed. Hiko tries to bring his guard up only to be cut in the back by an invisible assailant. Hiko turns to the source only to be cut in the side now.

"I can't see a thing," Misao mumbles as she watches from a corner of the deck. "If the rest of the Mitsurugi Seven are like this guy, Himura and the others might not have a chance, I have to do something..."

  
  


"What's going on?" Megumi watches from outside the ship via binoculars. "That old man just disappeared before my eyes and..."

"Shall we go in?" a police officer asks as his men stand ready with rifles.

"Not yet," Megumi orders, "I'm sure they can handle themselves..."

"You're too slow for a young one," Gonji's voice taunts Hiko as he surrounds him with his speed.

Hiko strikes to where he thinks he heard Gonji only to slice air. Gonji appears behind Hiko again for a second and Hiko realizes he has no time to react.

"Die!" Gonji whispers as he goes for the finish.

"Master!" Kenshin screams.

Gonji goes for a final swing of his sword but six metallic objects are suddenly hurled in his direction. Gonji forgets about finishing Hiko and deflects each of the objects. Hiko takes these few seconds to finally get in one sword swing. Gonji sees this at the last moment but somehow jumps away to evade the attack perfectly.

"Heh," Gonji gives his trademark grin afterward. "What?!" a silver string slides down the old man's neck and falls to the floor after.

A sphere attached to the chain takes the lead to the floor, creating a small crash that echoes throughout the deck after. Gonji slowly reaches for the shiny metal object as everyone puts the battle on pause. Wrapping his wrinkled fingers around the sphere attached to the chain, the old man takes a closer look at it. The grip on the sphere soon tightens as his body suddenly begins to tremble in anger.

"Saskiko," the old man mutters in tears, "you're still watching me, aren't you? Don't cry Saskiko," the old man continues talking to himself, "I'll win this battle for you."

"What is he...?" Hiko wonders as he begins to lower his guard.

Gonji disappears before his eyes again and winds suddenly begin to swirl around Hiko.

"He's gotten faster!" Saito points out.

A small glimpse of metal appears behind Hiko but he's able to deflect it.

"That's odd...," Kenshin notices a change in Gonji's speed, "the speed of his sword swing is as consistent as it was when the battle began, it's like my battle with Sojiro five years ago..."

Another glimpse of steel appears to Hiko's side, getting a clean cut. Hiko staggers forward a little as his attacker reappears behind him with a blank expression on his face.

"Now's my chance," Hiko thinks to himself as Gonji appears to be in a trance, "Kuza-Ryu-Sen!" Hiko goes for his best technique again.

Gonji sees this at the last moment but before he can act, he finds himself staring into the wooden planks and a warm liquid seeping out of his body. Hiko sheathes his sword after as the others rush over to him to congratulate him on his newest victory.

"Did you see that?" one of Mina's soldiers whispers to another.

"Master Gonji was defeated so easily," another says.

"You did it, Master!" Kenshin cheers.

"It was nothing," Hiko brags, "what did you expect from Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's true master?"

"Oro...," Kenshin groans at Hiko's cocky attitude.

"Didn't seem like nothing to me," Saito tells Hiko, "he cut you pretty good a few times."

"Not yet...," Gonji rises once more, "I won't die here, I won't die now...for Saskiko's sake."

"Saskiko?" Kaoru says puzzled.

"It all began five years ago," Gonji reminisces.

  
  


"Grandpa!" a little girl comes running to an old man's arms.

"Saskiko!" the old man wraps his arms around his grandchild. "How was school today?" the old man releases his granddaughter.

"It was fun," Saskiko smiles, "today we..."

  
  


"My soldier in the Japanese army," Gonji informs everyone, "he died in the attack against the British minister five years ago. His wife died when she gave birth to Saskiko so I had to raise her as if she were my own..."

  
  


"Gonji!" a well-dressed gentleman approaches the old man and his granddaughter.

"Landlord Shou," Gonji bows before the man, "what are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here, Gonji," the man responds sharply.

"What's going on, Grandpa?" Saskiko asks.

"Go inside now," Gonji leads her inside. "Please," Gonji falls to his knees after he puts his granddaughter inside, "just give me some more time."

"This month's rent is three weeks late Gonji!" the landlord yells. "I want my money now, so where is it?!"

"Please, just one more week, no, three days, I swear I'll get you the money!" Gonji begs.

"Shut up old man!" the landlord swats him away. "You may have been a samurai before the Shogunate fell but this is the Meiji now, everyone is treated the same so you're not getting the special treatment you once got back then!"

"Please sir," Gonji continues to beg, "if you have a heart you'll at least give me one more day."

"...fine," the landlord groans, "one day, Gonji, nothing more!" the landlord stomps away.

"One day...," Gonji sulks inside.

"Are you okay, Grandpa?" Saskiko asks as he walk in.

"I'm okay...," Gonji answers as he sulks into his room. "If I was a few years younger...," Gonji pulls the floor boards next to his futon out, "I would have...," Gonji reaches in to find an old katana. "No, who am I kidding, I have to live in the present," Gonji puts his sword back. "I could sell this," Gonji finds a silver necklace next to his old blade, "but Saskiko's birthday is tomorrow... What am I going to do?"

"What are you doing, Grandpa?" Saskiko barges into the room.

"You caught me," Gonji smiles at his granddaughter. "This was supposed to be your birthday present for tomorrow, but you can have it now," Gonji ties the necklace around her neck.

"Arigatou, Grandpa," Saskiko wraps her arms tightly around Gonji.

"I have to get that money," Gonji thinks to himself, "but how?"

"Where are you going, Grandpa?" Saskiko asks as Gonji heads for the door.

"...for a walk," Gonji answers. "I'll be back late so stay inside."

"Okay," Saskiko watches Gonji leave.

  
  


"You want money huh?" a shopkeeper asks Gonji. "Well, guess you can load that stuff into the back and I'll pay you," the shopkeeper points to a stack of barrels.

"Okay," Gonji walks over to the wooden cylinders and wraps his arms around one.

Gonji tries to pull upward only to have the barrel get a few inches off the ground. After a few seconds, the barrel collapses back to the ground as Gonji falls with it.

"Ow!" Gonji grips his back.

"Do you need any help sir?" a red-haired woman and three other individuals approach Gonji.

"No, it's all right," Gonji tries again.

"Don't overexert yourself, sir," the red-haired woman lifts the barrel for him. "It goes here, right?" the woman places it in the back of the store.

"Arigatou...," Gonji tries to thank her.

"Mina," the woman introduces herself, "Himura Mina."

"May I offer you a drink, sir?" one of Mina's comrades in blue offers him a glass of sake.

"Always playing the good Samaritan, eh Chisato?" the teenage girl in white taunts.

"What's wrong with helping others, Yurika?" a ten year old boy in green asks.

"You've always been such a suck-up, Ryosuke," Yurika sighs, "always agreeing with whatever Mistress Mina has to say."

"I don't always do so!" Ryosuke defends himself.

"Knock it off you two!" Mina orders. "Get over here and help me with this!"

"I'm grateful," Gonji thanks the four.

  
  


"So you four are vagabonds?" Gonji asks after hearing the four's story.

"Rurouni, sir," Chisato corrects him, "vagabonds are nothing but wandering mercenaries who only help those when money's involved."

"It sounds like the good life," Gonji sighs, "I've always dreamed of that kind of life but as you can see, I'm a bit too old now."

"I guess it is," Chisato agrees with Gonji, "every night you fall asleep knowing you've made a difference."

"I think not," Yurika butts in, "these are all but minimal tasks, you achieve nothing after doing this for years."

"Don't mind her," Ryosuke tells Gonji, "she's always like that."

"Here you go," the shopkeeper gives the money to Mina.

"No," Mina turns the money down, "I don't deserve this nor need this money, that I don't. It's Gonji-dono that should get it," Mina looks to the old man with a smile.

"Okay, here," the shopkeeper gives the money to Gonji.

"It's not enough," Gonji looks at the money.

"What do you mean?" Mina asks.

"I can't pay off the rent with this!" Gonji yells.

"How short are you?" Ryosuke asks.

"About five-hundred yen," Gonji answers.

"We'll donate that much to your cause, Gonji-dono," Mina volunteers.

"Arigatou, Mina-san, you've done so much for me today," Gonji bows.

  
  


"Up here?" Yurika asks as they climb up a hill of stone steps.

"I'm afraid I have nothing to offer you but a cup of tea," Gonji apologizes.

"I'm up for it," Ryosuke smiles.

"Hm?" Mina senses something.

"Mistress?" Chisato looks to her.

"The smell of blood...," Mina answers.

"Blood?" Gonji repeats. "Saskiko!" Gonji runs up the steps.

"Wait, Gonji-dono!" Mina and the others chase him.

"My God...," Gonji finds police men tearing his house apart.

"Aah!" a young girl's scream echoes from inside.

"Saskiko!" Gonji screams.

"Heh heh," a man's sinister chuckle echoes in Gonji's left ear.

"You did this!" Gonji turns to his side to find his landlord. "Why, Shou, I have the money!"

"A day as passed," the landlord answers, "as you can see, it is now night."

"Rikumari Gonji," rifles suddenly surround the old man, "you're under arrest for not paying your rent for this month."

"There's never been a law like that," Gonji tells the officers, "how can I be arrested for such a stupid reason, at most I should be evicted!"

"You are being evicted," the landlord laughs, "evicted to the next life."

"Let the man go," Mina and her followers appear.

"Who the hell are you?!" the police turn their rifles to Mina.

"I'm a rurouni, that's all I am," Mina answers.

"Kill her too!" the landlord orders.

Mina disappears into thin air and reappears behind the officers with her sword drawn. Mina strikes the ground with her sakabatou and debris flings itself at the backs of the police, knocking them all out.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Mina sheathes her sword, "Do-Ryu-Sen!"

"Grandpa!" Saskiko's scream echoes from within the house again.

"Chisato, Yurika, help Gonji!" Mina orders. "I'll deal with these gentlemen out here," more police arrive on the scene.

"This is a nice...," one of the police officers comes out with Gonji's sword.

"That's mine you bastard!" Gonji punches the man only to have no effect.

"Stupid old man!" the officer tries to draw Gonji's sword on him.

"I hate cops!" Yurika quickly comes to Gonji's rescue and swings her blade at the man's torso.

"Here," Chisato pries Gonji's old sword from the corpse's hand.

"Saskiko!" Gonji takes his sword and runs inside.

"Wait up!" Chisato follows Gonji inside.

"Pretty fast for an old guy," Yurika tags behind.

"Saskiko, where are you?" Gonji slices down two of the opposition upon entering the remains of his house.

"Grandpa, help!" Saskiko screams from the kitchen.

"Hang on, Saskiko!" Gonji cuts a path to the kitchen.

"Grandpa!" Saskiko screams as five police officers surround her.

"Get away from her!" Gonji yells but more police cover his path. "Get out of my way!" Gonji tries to make another path.

"Do-Ryu-Sen!" Chisato strikes the floor and the debris clears a path. for Gonji.

"Saskiko!" Gonji tries to run to her aid.

"Do it!" one of the officers orders another.

Time seems to flow slowly for the next few seconds, a slab of steel rises into the air and comes down in an instant later. Gonji tries to rush to his granddaughter's aid but more of the opposition cuts him off.

"Saskiko!" Gonji yells once more and globs of scarlet soon paint the walls of his home.

"Kill the old man now," one of the officers orders the others.

"I don't think so," Yurika quickly lunges her blade at the officer that gave the command. "Ryu-Kan-Sen!" Yurika spins to the other officers and the walls become tainted with more crimson.

"Saskiko...," Gonji slowly approaches the remains of his granddaughter.

"Gonji-san...," Chisato slowly approaches him, "gomen...," Chisato sulks.

"Damn!" Yurika hits her fist against the wall. "It's things like this that make it seem like we've done nothing in this world!"

Gonji runs his fingers down the once delicate skin of his granddaughter as his eyes fill with water. That blank expression on her face when she died, it's still there, frozen forever in time, yet, the glimmer of her silver necklace still shines just as bright as ever. Gonji slowly wraps his fingers around the chain and removes it from his lifeless granddaughter.

"Damn it all," Gonji swears as he, Chisato, and Yurika leave the remains of his home, "damn it all!"

"Gonji-dono?" Mina says puzzled.

"This can't be good...," Ryosuke concludes.

"You bastard!" Mina strikes down the landlord with her dulled blade. "It's punks like you that make me want to break my vow to never kill again!" Mina flips the blade on her sword.

"Mistress Mina, don't!" Ryosuke yells at her as she rushes at the man.

"No, stay back!" the landlord tries to run away.

Chisato and Ryosuke shut their eyes away from the scene, but they still hear the sound of steel piercing flesh. The scarlet that sprays afterward floods to their feet.

"Mina, how could you...," Chisato shakes her head with her eyes still closed.

"Gonji-dono?" Mina's voice sounds puzzled.

"Huh?" Ryosuke and Chisato look to the source to find Gonji holding a crimson-tainted blade.

"Saskiko...," Gonji falls back into tears.

  
  


"The Meiji Government killed Saskiko," Gonji continues in the present, "they'll do anything just to fill their pockets with gold. They'll pay for that with their lives! The new government that Mistress Mina will create will ensure the safety of the people of Japan. This government she will create will ensure no one shall end up with the same fate as Saskiko!"

"You're such a fool," Hiko boasts after hearing his story, "what makes you think the same thing won't happen with the new society you create? A society is made of various individuals, and each individual acts different. As a result, society is based on the attitude of the individual, no matter what you do, there is no way you can ensure this ideal society that you wish to create. Would Saskiko want to see her grandfather create this new society with the lives of the innocent?"

"How can the innocent exist in a society based on corruption?" Gonji answers with a question of his own. "I've heard enough of your nonsense," Gonji swings his blade to the side and sheathes it after. "I hope your ready," Gonji prepares to draw his sword, "this Battoujutsu technique I've created is named after my granddaughter, Saskiko. There's been not one warrior who has been able to evade it."

"Then I'll use this," Hiko sheathes his sword as well.

"That stance,' Kaoru recognizes his Battoujutsu, "Kenshin, is he...?"

"He's going to use it," Kenshin answers, "the ultimate attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, the Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki."

The old man and Hiko sneer at each other for a few moments as they morning breeze begins to kick in. A few tense moments pass and as soon as the wind dies, the tension breaks.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Saskiko!" Gonji dashes at Hiko with his above average god-like speed while drawing his sword.

"Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki!" Hiko draws a second after.

"What?" Gonji suddenly hesitates as a splash of crimson follows the path of the silver necklace. "Saskiko...?" a pool of red softens his fall.

"Huh?" Hiko notices the attack still isn't over. "Argh!" a strong wind suddenly knocks Hiko back, causing a number of cuts all over his body.

"Whoa," Sanosuke says amazed as both fighter lay on the floor, "what was that just now?"

"The speed the old man ran at was so fast that the air that followed him could cut like a blade serving as a second step," Saito explains.

"In other words it was an after effect attack," Aoshi concludes.

"Damn...," Hiko slowly rises back to his feet, "I've not met one who could do this much damage to me..."

"Saskiko...," the old man uses all his strength to turn his body over. "You're angry at me, aren't you?" Gonji stares blindly into the morning sun. "Don't cry...," Gonji slowly moves his hand toward the sun.

"What is he...?" Yahiko says puzzled.

"His final words," Kenshin explains, "let him finish."

"Saskiko, I'm sorry," Gonji cries, "but I can't be with you now... I must atone...for my sins...atone for my wrongs...in hell...," Gonji's arm suddenly drops to the floor.

The old warrior's head tilts to the left, facing everyone. His f ace displays a grin, but not that same grin he showed upon first greeting everyone, but one that he hasn't used for five years.

"How sad...," Kaoru tries to hold back her tears.

"You were a noble warrior, Rikumari Gonji," Hiko limps toward the newly diseased man, "I won't forget you," Hiko takes the necklace and places it in his hand.

The soldiers on the sides slowly close off the path from which they came as the ones on the opposite sides open a path to the pagoda to the north.

"Are you feeling all right, Master?" Kenshin asks as he puts his cape back on.

"I wish the lady doctor friend of your's was here right now," Hiko starts to wrap some bandages around his wounds.

"We'll try to make the future battles rather quick then," Kenshin tells Hiko, "but right now we have to press on," Kenshin takes the lead in the newly made path.

"I hope no one notices me," Misao climbs up to the ship's deck and slowly passes by the enemy soldiers.

  
  


"They're going in," Megumi watches everyone head toward the pagoda via binoculars. "Perhaps they can finish this without you guys getting involved," Megumi looks to the squad of police men.

"Let's hope so," the commanding officer agrees.

"You better come back safely, Rooster-Head," Megumi turns back to the ship.

  
  


"The old man is dead," Yurika watches soldiers carry Gonji's corpse off the battlefield, "stupid old man, he was the weakest of the Mitsurugi Seven, yet he still had a higher rank than me! I was the second member to join for God's sake and I'm the one with the least power!" Yurika pounds her fist against the wall. "No matter," Yurika begins to calm down, "if things go according to plan then, well, I guess I will get my way, Mina..."

  
  
  
  


Chapter 9 Liner Notes

  
  


If this story is based on the manga's storyline, how would Kenshin know Amakusa Shougo?- Actually, the anime was supposed to have the Jinchuu/Revenge Arc after they were done with the Shimabara and other filler Arcs. You see, after they finished showing the Anime version of the Kyoto Arc in Japan, the Jinchuu/Revenge Arc was still being published in the manga and was still not complete yet. So to buy time to show the Jinchuu/Revenge Arc, Watsuki created a bunch of filler episodes to keep the audience busy until the Jinchuu/Revenge Arc was finished being published in the manga. Once that was done, they were going to animate the Jinchuu/Revenge Arc, but due to low ratings of the filler arcs, they cancelled the anime before the Jinchuu/Revenge Arc could be finished. So basically, this story is based on how Watsuki planned to create the anime, so the Jinchuu/Revenge Arcs occurred after the filler arcs so the Shimabara Arc is still in effect.

  
  


What's this attack on the British emissary that Gonji spoke of?- That was from the movie, when Shigure and his men tried to kill the British emissary. In other words, Gonji's son and Saskiko's father died during the ordeal as he was one of the Japanese army soldiers there.

  
  


What's 'yen'?- It's modern day Japanese money, but I don't know if that was the money system they used back then so I'm just going to have to use the modern day money system in this story.

  
  


What does Yurika mean by 'higher rank?- Back in chapter 4 each member of the Mitsurugi Seven gave their name, dragon they represent, and a number of which member they are. The numbers meant rank. Basically the lower the number, the higher the rank (1 is the highest rank other than Mina and 6 is the lowest). So basically the rank of leadership is Mina, Ryosuke, Chisato, Wesley, Gonji, Hideo, and then Yurika (and she's at the bottom for a good reason as you've seen so far).

  
  


Author's Note: Poor Gonji, well what else was I supposed to do? Unfortunately I couldn't expand on his character as much as I wanted to in this fic, but that's what the prequel, 'Crimson String' is for, it expands on each of the Mitsurugi Seven's story, especially Mina's since 'Crimson String' is told in her perspective. Anyway, I'd like to thank HitokiriBattousai214 and Kitty for reading this fic and giving me a positive reviews. Even if you two are the only ones who read this, I'll continue posting the rest of this fic up for your sake.

  
  
  
  



	11. Red Dragon's Breath

Author's Note: So next up is the American samurai, Wesley Smith vs. Sanosuke. Just sit back and enjoy the show folks.  
  


Chapter 10: Breath of the Red Dragon  
  


"Something's wrong...," Mina notices a change in the winds.

"Mistress Mina!" one of her soldiers frantically arrives on the scene.

"What is it?" Mina asks concerned.

"I'm afraid I have some disturbing news," the soldier bows as he gives his report, "Gonji the Yellow Dragon is dead."

"What?!" Mina says shocked. "Who did it, who slew him?!"

"It was Hiko Seijuro XIII," the soldier regrettable reports, "I saw it with my own eyes, Gonji went for his Saskiko while Hiko did some kind of Battoujutsu to counter it. He didn't walk away uninjured however, he suffered the after effects of the Saskiko and right now he's barely even able to stand."

"So Gonji is dead...," Mina begins to sulk, "but he did...find happiness in the end right?"

"...I believe so," the soldier stutters.

"I see..., you may go now," Mina orders. "Gonji, I shouldn't have gotten you into this mess in the first place, your death, is my fault..."  
  


"Old man Gonji is dead huh," Wesley picks his teeth, "he was a good guy though, always givin' the others his years of advice and occasionally cooked dinner for the Seven. Those goddamn Jap Bastards, I'll make sure they pay for this!" Wesley spins his Colt out of his holster. "And look who we have here," Wesley sneers at the seven who swing the doors of the pagoda open.

"You are the next of the Mitsurugi Seven, are you not?" Kenshin addresses the American.

"If y'all need to be formal with yer executioner then at least toss him a coin," Wesley spits.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Prairie Dog?!" Sanosuke yells at the cowboy.

"I see you brought the Rooster-Head, Battousai," Wesley flicks his toothpick in Sanosuke's direction.

"Rooster-Head, why you son of a...!" Sanosuke pulls up the sleeve on his right arm.

"Sano," Kenshin stops him, "don't be brash, he's one of the Mitsurugi Seven, that he is."

"I don't care who he is," Sanosuke ignores Kenshin's warning, "I'm still going to beat the crap out of him!"

"I give up," Kenshin sighs.

"Be careful, Sano," Yahiko warns him, "he's got a gun next to his sword, he'll probably pull it out if you're not careful."

"And that rope on the left side of his belt can probably be used as a whip," Kaoru adds, "or a noose to strangle you."

"What'cha waitin' fer, partner," Wesley throws his hat to the side and it lands on a strange-shaped, green object, "time's a wastin'."

"What the heck is that thing?" Yahiko looks at the object Wesley threw his hat on.

"A cactus," Aoshi answers, "a solid and prickled plant grown in the desert part of the United States of America. I've heard that if you're dehydrated and out in the middle of the desert, you can cut one open and find water within."

"So it's a desert plant huh," Saito lights a cigarette, "that should explain why it's all dusty," Saito kicks the dirt on the floor.

"You ready?" Wesley twirls his revolver back into it's holster.

Both warriors stand ready with their legs spread shoulder-width apart and eyes looking forward. The winds carry a sliver of dust across the battlefield as the two remain still, teeth bared, fingers twitching, eyes narrowed, and a translucent liquid falling from their foreheads. Finally, one makes the first move.

"Draw!" Wesley breaks the tension as he whips out his six shooter with his left hand, pulling the trigger twice as he does so. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Do-Ryu-Sen!" Wesley draws his sword after and strikes the ground, sending debris in Sanosuke's direction.

Stepping to the right and back, Sanosuke barely evades the two steel capsules that were first fired, but he fails to notice the debris that was shot afterward. The pieces of lumber strike Sanosuke repeatedly but a strong wind that follows after knocks him to the floor.  
  


"Sanosuke!" Megumi screams as she watches the events unfold from afar. "Stand up, Rooster-Head," Megumi pleads in her mind, "come on!"  
  


"Let's go for another round shall we?" Wesley strikes the ground with his sword once more.

"Damn!" Sanosuke realizes he won't have enough time to evade the debris.  
  


"Are you going somewhere, Ryosuke?" Yurika catches the boy run passed her floor.

"Why do you care, Yurika?" Ryosuke tries to avoid a confrontation.

"Don't speak to me like that," Yurika tries to use a convincing voice, "after all I'm like a big sister to you, aren't I?"

"You got that right," Ryosuke collects his rage into a fist, "and like a big sister all you've done is bully me and the others around!"

"Che, you're such a brat," Yurika shrugs.

"A brat am I?!" Ryosuke turns to Yurika. "Excuse me, but I think you've got our roles reversed, you're the one who tried to go against Mistress Mina's plans and..."

"Blah, blah, blah," Yurika sighs, "don't you ever get tired of sucking up? Why do you always play the good soldier boy anyway, 'Mistress Mina this', 'Mistress Mina that', it's rather annoying."

"You're just jealous because she put me second-in-charge of the Mitsurugi Seven," Ryosuke snaps back.

"Jealous?!" Yurika grabs Ryosuke by the collar and slams him against the wall. "Look you little shit, I am not jealous of a little suck up like you! The only reason she made you second in command is because you kiss ass on a daily basis! I, on the other hand, prefer to take things my own way, and apparently your dear 'Mistress Mina' disapproves of my methods."

"I'm going to tell this to Mistress Mina," Ryosuke slaps Yurika's hand away from his collar.

"Aw, are you going to go cry to Mommy now?" Yurika taunts.

"Shut up!" Ryosuke slaps her with the back of his hand. "I don't need to take crap like this from a bully like you! For all I know, you're really plotting against Mistress Mina!"

"Think what you'd like," Yurika calmly sends him away with the wave of her hand. "He actually hits pretty hard," Yurika rubs her cheek after.  
  


"Huh?" the sound of running echoes through Mina's ears. "They're here already?" Mina takes her sword which rests near her side. "All right, Brother, I'm not going to hold back this time," Mina slowly draws her blade as the doors to her floor open. "Ryosuke," Mina slides the blade back into it's sheath after finding the one behind the door, "what are you doing here?"

"Mistress Mina," Ryosuke quickly runs to her side.

"What is it?" Mina asks concerned.

"This may be our last moment to tell you," Ryosuke bows, "it's something I've been meaning to tell you for the longest time."

"Keep your voice down," Mina shushes, "Kenji's trying to sleep," Mina points to a nearby crib.

"Oh, right, gomen," Ryosuke quickly apologizes.

"Well, what is it?" Mina asks again.

"I love you," Ryosuke takes her hand.

"Nani?!" Mina says shocked.

"I really do," Ryosuke takes her hand to his face.

"Ryosuke if this is some kind of joke...," Mina's checks fill with crimson and pink.

"It's no joke, Himura Mina," Ryosuke caresses her hand, "I..."

"No, Ryosuke," Mina slowly takes her hand back, "I'm sorry to say this but I can't return those feelings."

"Nani?!" Ryosuke looks to her with wide eyes.

"Ryosuke, the love I have for you is the one for a mother has for her child," Mina wipes away the liquid from his eyes. "Don't you understand, Ryosuke, when I found you fifteen years ago I raised you as if you were my own, I couldn't possibly love a child that I raised myself with the love you speak of, please try to understand, Ryosuke. I am very sorry about all of this, that I am, but I will always be your mother."

"Mother...," Ryosuke begins to bear his teeth and clench his fists, "be my...mother...No!" Ryosuke pushes Mina away from him.

"Ryosuke, please...," Mina tries to console him.

"Shut up!" Ryosuke screams. "How could you only love my like a mother, how can you?! After all my years of service you only..."

"Ryosuke, I...," Mina tries to apologize.

"Quiet!" Ryosuke turns his back on her as he swings his fist to the side. "The love as a mother is not enough, if you are to love me, then take me as your lover!"

"I can't do that," Mina's eyes fill with sadness.

"Love me as your lover or don't love me at all!" Ryosuke yells.

"Ryosuke...," Mina shakes her head as she tries to hold her tears back.

"Then your love means nothing!" Ryosuke stomps away with his heart broken in two.

"Ryosuke...," Mina falls to the floor as she watches him leave. "First Gonji, and now...," Mina sniffles. "God, why must you have my life tear itself apart now, why are you tormenting me?!" Mina screams.  
  


"How was that?" Wesley approaches the comatose Sanosuke. "I nicknamed that tactic the 'Red Dragon's Breath'. I haven't met one person who could evade it," Wesley pulls Sanosuke up by the collar.

"Sano!" Yahiko tries to rush in only to be stopped by the hilt of the sakabatou. "Kenshin, what the hell are you doing?!" Yahiko yells.

"Yahiko, this battle is Sanosuke's, that it is," Kenshin explains. "No one else must interfere in his fight, that they shouldn't. Allow Sanosuke to finish his own fight."

"You're always right about this kind of stuff," Yahiko calms down.

"One more time," Wesley rises his sword into the air.

"Futae-No-Kiwami!" Sanosuke brings his fist upward toward Wesley's ribs.

The impact sends Wesley high into the air and spiraling toward the other end of the room. Sanosuke slowly rises back to his feet as Wesley slowly peels himself off the far wall.

"Lucky bastard!" Wesley spits a few sprays of blood from his mouth. "I ain't goin' down that easily, no siree. I, Smith Wesley, am the best in the North, South, East, and West and there ain't no goddamn way I'm losin' to some lowly Japanese thug. Sure I don't give a damn about this era that Himura Mina wishes to create, but I do care about my reputation and I intend to keep it!" Wesley screams as he fires two more shots from his colt.

"Sano, that's the same tactic!" Kenshin warns his friend.

"I hope your friend's still got enough strength to evade it," Hiko remains calm.

Sanosuke dodges the two shots like last time but then Wesley strikes the ground with his sword once more.

"Do-Ryu-Sen!" Wesley yells as the debris hurls itself in Sanosuke direction once more.

"Tou-Ate!" Sanosuke counters by striking the ground with his fist, creating a shockwave to block the debris.

"C'mon Lady Luck!" Wesley ties his lasso around the hilt of his sword and throws it at Sanosuke's direction after.

Sanosuke easily dodges the blade and it sinks into the floor behind him. With a quick tug of the rope, another Do-Ryu-Sen is sent in Sanosuke's direction from behind. Sanosuke is able to dodge the attack with a roll to the side but then Wesley follows by pulling the sword in the same direction to create another Do-Ryu-Sen to follow Sanosuke once more.

"Amazing," Aoshi watches Wesley change the course of the attack again, "the rope allows him to actually control the direction of the Do-Ryu-Sen, there's no real way to evade it other then dodging each of these attacks over and over again and by that time, I'm sure Sanosuke will be out of strength."

"Sano, watch out!" Kenshin warns him of another incoming attack.

Sanosuke rolls out of the attack's path again but at the same time rolls in the same direction of the rope. As he gets back to his feet, Sanosuke wraps his fingers around the rope and quickly tugs the rope with all his strength.

"You son of a...!" Wesley frantically fires the last two rounds of his colt, missing each time.

"Bitch!" Sanosuke hits Wesley with another Futae-No-Kiwami, creating a loud crack upon impact.

"Argh!" Wesley flies back to the other side of the room with a path of scarlet marking his fall.

"All right!" Yahiko cheers.  
  


"I hope you didn't hurt you hand this time, Rooster-Head," Megumi gives a sigh of relief after watching the events that just unfolded.  
  


"Is he...dead?" Kaoru looks at the unconscious Wesley with concern.

"Ugh...," Wesley begins to toss and turn.

"Still want to talk smack, Prairie Dog?" Sanosuke taunts.

"The stairs behind me...," Wesley takes all of his strength to point in that direction, "the kid awaits..."

"A kid you say," Saito immediately takes the lead.  
  


"If I kill them all then maybe...," Ryosuke chants to himself as he awaits the next challenger.  
  


"Come on, let us through!" Sanosuke yells at the soldiers blocking the flight of stairs to the third floor.

"You must defeat the Green Dragon before you can continue," one of the soldiers points to a room at the end of the second floor.

"The Green Dragon is it?" Kenshin takes the lead.  
  


"If I kill them all then," Ryosuke continues chanting as the door to his room slowly swings open, "Mistress Mina WILL take me as her lover!" Ryosuke screams as the seven enter.  
  
  
  


Liner Notes for Chapter 10  
  


Why does Yurika consider herself a "big sister" to Ryosuke?- They're not related, but you'll find out in the next chapter.  
  


What's the Tou-Ate?- It's that distance attack used by Anji when he strikes the ground with the Futae-No-Kiwami when there's a dagger in his hand. I'm sure Sanosuke was able to learn this later on and not have to use a weapon in order to do this attack.  
  


How did the "Red Dragon's Breath" work exactly?- Basically the sword is already etched into the ground and a rope is tied onto the hilt. Whichever direction the user tugs the sword is the direction where the Do-Ryu-Sen will be sent.  
  


What's up with Ryosuke flipping out?- I thought it'd be interesting to add a little bit of drama to the story, not to mention his past will be revealed in the next chapter so I guess it's natural attraction that brought Ryosuke to fall for Mina (you'll know what I mean after reading the next chapter).  
  


Author's Note: As you can see, Ryosuke is madly in love with Mina, but again, I still don't expand on his character enough in this story. 'Crimson String', however, expands his character and relationship with Mina, just that those chapters aren't up yet, or written for that matter. Anyway, let's go on.


	12. The Boy vs the Man

Author's Note: And in this chapter we have Yahiko vs. Ryosuke. Sure it explains part of Ryosuke's past, but I wish I could've written more about it, but oh well...  
  


Chapter 11: The Boy Vs. The Man  
  


"Ryosuke...," Mina reminisces as she waits for her brother.  
  


"It's been a month now," Mina thinks to herself as she walks down a forest road., "I feel as if I haven't made a difference though. Sure I've saved lives, but I think there's more I can do in my life, but what?"

"Help!" the scream of a woman echoes throughout the forest.

"Damn!" Mina clutches the hilt of her sword and dashes toward the scene.

"Hand over your stuff," a group of bandits surrounds a man and his wife.

"Never," the man tries to attack the group's leader with his sword.

The lead bandit easily evades the attack with a side step and gives a counter swing which lodges into the man's side.

"Shoot!" Mina arrives a second too late.

"Run...," the dying man reaches out to his pregnant wife.

"But, Tetsuma," the woman takes her dying husband's hand.

"Go!" the man orders once more. "Get out of here and raise our child!"

"Shut up!" the lead bandit plunges his blade into the dying man's chest.

"Tetsuma!" the woman screams.

"Don't worry, Miss," another bandit unsheathes his blade, "you'll be with him soon," the bandit raises his sword in the air.

"I think not," Mina approaches the group of bandits.

"Hey, hey, who do we have here?" the lead bandit approaches Mina. "Say there, Missy, you wanna have us show you a good time?" the man puts his hand on Mina's shoulder.

"How about if I show you boys a good time?" Mina draws her sakabatou and strikes the bandit down in the same instant.

"When the hell did she do that?" the rest of the bandits looked shocked.

"Is this what you call a good time," Mina gives a sigh of disappointment, "heck, I've had better times at Shinto Shrines then here."

"You bitch you'll pay!" the rest of the thieves charge at Mina.

Mina gives a few swings of her sword and suddenly each of the bandits are suddenly defeated and running.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" Mina asks the woman as she sheathes sword.

"I...I think, but...," the woman suddenly grips her lower abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Mina hurries to the woman's aid.

"My water...I think it...," the woman grips swollen belly again and falls to the floor.

"Of all the times...," Mina groans. "Don't worry," Mina assures the woman, "I know how this is done (I think). What's this?!" Mina finds a blade's cut on her side. "Great, based on how deep this cut is I don't know if she'll survive the birth or not," Mina thinks to herself. "All right now," Mina takes a deep breath, "just try to relax and push as hard as you can," Mina orders the woman.

"Will I be all right after this?" the woman asks Mina.

"Of course," Mina bites her lip, "just push and it'll be all over before you know it."

An unaccounted amount of time passes as Mina stays with the woman. Groans of an agonized woman echo throughout the forest as the sunlight soon becomes replaced with the glow of the moon.

"Come on," Mina tells the woman, "you're almost there..."

"I'm...not going to make it," the woman pants heavily.

"Don't say that," Mina tries to keep the woman conscious, "you'll make it, you and your child will be living in a quiet village by tomorrow. Now come on, push!"

"It's over for me...," the woman pants, "dear rurouni, I have one last request."

"What is it?" Mina takes the woman's hand.

"Please...have my Ryosuke grow to a fine man...," the woman utters her last words as the wailing of a newborn baby interrupts.

"Ma'am, are you all right," Mina shakes the woman, "ma'am? Damn!" Mina sulks and looks to the newborn child. "Ryosuke...," Mina picks up the newborn and wraps him in a cloth, "you'll grow up to be an honorable man, I swear it," Mina takes one last look at the newborn's mother and walks away.  
  


"So the Green Dragon is a kid," Yahiko looks at Ryosuke.

"I am a child," Ryosuke steps forward, "a boy cannot be a man until the woman he loves returns his feelings."

"What is he...?" Sanosuke mumbles.

"I loved her for all my life," Ryosuke continues ranting, "those fifteen years of admiration, thrown away as if they were just an old shoe. She made a mockery of me, she never did love me... No, what am I saying, if I kill all of you then maybe, no, those feelings WILL be returned!" Ryosuke draws his bokken.

"What are you talking about?" Yahiko says puzzled.

"Silence, Boy!" Ryosuke yells at Yahiko. "A child such as yourself knows nothing about love!"

"A child?!" Yahiko begins to lose his temper. "Excuse me, but according to your belief I am not a child! I'll have you know that the woman I love returns my feelings for her! Sure we weren't exactly sure what those feelings were at first and there were various obstacles in our path, but we found each other. In the road of love there are many turns we make along the way, some of those turns lead to dead ends, while others lead to other roads which can go on for eternity. So far on that road, I have not come to a dead end with the turn I made, I'm still going down that turn. A child am I, you must be mistaken, Boy!"

"You speak nonsense," Ryosuke spits, "but it won't matter, you'll be a stepping stone toward me reaching manhood!" Ryosuke readies his bokken.

"He's all your's, Yahiko," Kaoru tells him.

"You didn't have to tell me," Yahiko draws his shinai.

"Let's begin then, Man!" Ryosuke charges.  
  


"Why don't you stop crying?" Mina groans as she carries the crying Ryosuke. "Look, I can't feed you if you just drank the rest of our milk supply, and you just had to finish it an hour ago. Do you really need that much?" Mina holds Ryosuke in front of her and he continues his wailing. "All right, you win," Mina sighs, "maybe these guys can help," Mina carries Ryosuke into a nearby clinic.

"How often do you feed the child?" the doctor asks once it's Mina's turn for a check-up.

"As often as I could," Mina answers as she feeds the child a cup of milk the nurse gives her, "but the problem is he drinks all the milk almost as soon as I buy it. I think I'll go broke at this rate because I have to go to the dairy store at least six times a day. Doctor, isn't there anything I can do?"

"You know the most efficient way to keep the child full is to nurse it," the doctor tells Mina.

"Nurse," Mina says puzzled, "I'm sorry, Doctor, but I'm not really experienced in the medical field so..."

"I was talking about breast-feeding, ma'am," the doctor explains.

"B..breast-feeding?" Mina's cheeks fill with red and pink. "You're kidding right?"

"What's wrong with that," the doctor asks, "excuse my crude use of words, but that's what they're for, right?"

"Well, uh, you see...," Mina begins to stutter, "I..."

"I understand," the doctor hands Mina a pouch of pills, "this medicine should help. It allows a woman to lactate and begins working after two hours use, and the pill should be taken at least once a day."

"So I'm supposed to take this?!" Mina says disgusted. "I'm sorry, but isn't there another way?"

"Would you rather go broke from going to the dairy store six times a day?" the doctor asks Mina.

"Oh man...," Mina groans. "Thanks, I guess," Mina takes one of the pills and slowly slides it down her throat. "Can't you wait a bit longer?" Mina asks Ryosuke as they leave the clinic. "You only have to wait for two hours, can't you stay quiet until then?" Mina asks the child who responds with more crying. "Just calm down okay," Mina begins to cradle the child, "sh, calm down," Mina sends the baby to sleep. "That's better," Mina pets her baby's hair. "You're such a handful, you know," Mina hugs the child closely.  
  


Splinters of oak and bamboo fly through the air as wooden blades meet. Noises of cracks repeatedly echo throughout the room as two young warriors move around, back and forth, it seems as if the two were replaying the same actions over and over again.

"Not good enough," Ryosuke jumps a small distance back. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Ryosuke jumps into the air, almost touching the roof, "Ryu-Tsui-Sen!"

Yahiko holds his shinai above his head to block the strike, but to his surprise, two more strikes are made at the same time at the moment of impact with his wooden sword. The other two strikes land directly on his shoulders, sending a great amount of power down on them.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru screams as her student falls to the floor.

"Three strikes in the same moment," Kenshin observes, "that was one-third the speed of the Kuza-Ryu-Sen!"

"It appears each of the Mitsurugi Seven has added one skill to the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Hiko concludes, "Gonji's Saskiko, Wesley's Red Dragon's Breath, and this boy's..."

"Bite and Tear," Ryosuke gives the name of his technique. "Just as a dragon biting and clawing it's target at the same time, I've incorporated above average God-like speed to numerous attacks to strike more than one part of the body in one moment. It's impossible to evade my attacks," Ryosuke boasts.

"Is it?" Yahiko slowly rises back to his feet.

"You don't believe me," Ryosuke taps his bokken on his shoulder, "then try this one! Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Ryosuke spins toward Yahiko, "Ryu-Kan-Sen!"

Yahiko blocks the initial strike but the same result happens as the last, this time the extra attacks connect with Yahiko's sides.

"You're pretty fast," Yahiko compliments Ryosuke as he ignores the pain throbbing through his body, "but I think I've found your weakness."

"Have you?" Ryosuke taps his bokken again. "Then show me."  
  


"It's about time," Mina looks at the clock in her hotel room. "Oh God, I can't believe I'm going to do this," Mina mumbles as she opens her kimono. "Don't stare okay," Mina holds Ryosuke close to her chest.

Mina closes her eyes tightly and scrunches up her face for a few moments until she feels a soothing touch on plucking at her skin. Mina slowly relaxes her face and opens her eyes to find the child slowly pulling at her with his mouth.

"So this is what it feels like," Mina relaxes as she rests against the wall as she nurses the child, "this is what it feels like to be a mother, isn't it?" Mina pets Ryosuke's hair as she holds him. "Ryosuke, my Ryosuke," Mina cradles her child.  
  


"My Ryosuke," Mina reminisces in the present, "my son, you've grown up. I should've known that these feelings for me would've grown as I raised you. Ryosuke, no matter how old you get, and no matter how you feel, I will always be your mother, yet..."  
  


"My mother...," Ryosuke thinks he hears Mina's words. "What the hell am I thinking?!" Ryosuke shakes the thoughts from his head. "I've got more important things to worry about," Ryosuke turns back to Yahiko, "Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Ryosuke goes for an uppercut with his sword.

As Ryosuke goes for the rising attack, Yahiko quickly takes his shinai and lunges it at Ryosuke's chest, holding him place and making Ryosuke's grip on his weapon loosen until it falls.

"There's a moment when you readjust your speed for the Dragon's Bite and Tear," Yahiko tells Ryosuke, "and during that moment, you slow down and your guard is dropped."

"Amazing,"Kaoru says astonished about Yahiko's observation.

"It doesn't matter if you've read through my attack," Ryosuke grabs the blade portion of his bokken with his left hand, "I won't need it to win Mistress Mina's love!" Ryosuke pulls both ends of his weapon to unveil a sword.

"Suburi bokken," Saito recognizes the weapon.

"Yahiko!" Kenshin throws him the sakabatou.

Yahiko catches the sword and quickly draws it as Ryosuke throws the hollow wooden part of his sword to the side.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Ryosuke jumps into the air again, "Ryu-Tsui-Sen!" Ryosuke begins to bring his blade down.

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu," Yahiko jumps into the air to deliver a sword uppercut, "Pseudo-Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Yahiko's blade connects with Ryosuke's.

The two warriors engage in a contest of strength as they try to push each other back. Pressure is constantly exerted on both slabs of steel until one begins to etch a web of cracks. Yahiko delivers a battle cry and pushes upward with all his strength and Ryosuke's blade suddenly gives into the crack and breaks. Ryosuke stands shocked for a split second until the sakabatou strikes his jaw.

"Argh!" Ryosuke falls back to the floor as Yahiko lands on the opposite side of the room. "P...please love me...," Ryosuke mumbles short of breath, "Mistress Mina..., love...me..." Ryosuke mutters before he runs out of breath, "I love...you..."

"The woman who couldn't return his love," Yahiko pities his fallen opponent, "it was none other then Kenshin's sister and Ryosuke's benefactor, Himura Mina. I can't help but feel sorry for the kid."

"Are you okay, Yahiko?" Kaoru asks to break up Yahiko's thoughts.

"Yeah," Yahiko answers, "you better take this back," Yahiko returns the sakabatou to Kenshin.

"Punk kid," Sanosuke spits at Ryosuke before him and the others leave the room.

"He wasn't a punk," Yahiko thinks to himself as he leaves, "he was just a kid who wanted the one he loved to love him back."  
  


"Ryosuke has fallen," Mina senses, "the soldier I've trained since youth has been defeated. No, he was more than a soldier, he was my son. He was the thing that I felt that I've changed in this world. I'm sorry, Ryosuke, I'm sorry I couldn't return your love...," Mina's eyes begin to water.  
  


"It looks like I'm next," Chisato fastens the sleeves on her baggy kimono.

"Chisato?" Yurika knocks on her door.

"Come in," Chisato calls as she makes the finishing touches on her clothing. "Hello, Yurika," Chisato greets the young woman as she looks at herself in the mirror, "I apologize if I'm being rash, but what do you want?"

"There is something you must know before your next battle," Yurika tells her.

"Oh," Chisato begins to apply white geisha make up on her face, "and what is that?"  
  


"The Blue Dragon," Kaoru reads the inscription of the door on the next floor.

"Nani?!" the sound of a shocked voice echoes on the other end.

"I'll be on my way then," Yurika opens the door to find Kenshin and the others. "So you're here," Yurika looks at everyone with a calm expression on her face, "oh, Saito-san, I see you're here too. If you'll excuse me I'll see you on the second to last floor," Yurika calmly walks passed everyone.

"I look forward to it, Tamako," Saito looks in Yurika's direction.

"Tamako?" Kenshin says puzzled.

"Never mind that," Saito tells Kenshin, "we have another obstacle beforehand," Saito points to Chisato.

"Himura Kenshin...," Chisato sneers at Kenshin as she peers into her mirror, "you are the one responsible for Komigata Yumi's death?!"

"Komigata Yumi," Kaoru recognizes the name, "does she mean the woman who died at Shishio Makoto's side?"

"I didn't kill her," Kenshin tries to convince her.

"Liar!" Chisato shatters the mirror with her fist. "I know she died when observing the final duel when you and Shishio fought. There's no way the Shishio-sama would've killed her so the only one left that's a suspect is you! Himura Kenshin, take up your sword!"

"I refuse to," Kenshin remains calm.

"If you don't draw your's then I'll draw mine," Chisato threatens.

"Wait a minute," Kaoru stops her, "you knew Shishio Makoto?"

"It was...thirteen years ago," Chisato reminisces, "two years after the Revolution..."  
  


Chapter 11 Liner Notes  
  


What's a "Shinto Shrine"?- You know one of those shrines they have in most animes, that's a Shinto Shrine. Essentially they're small churches where families would pray. I don't know much about the Shinto religion, but what I do know is each family or community has it's own set of Gods that a they pray to I think every weekend.  
  


What's a "Suburi Bokken"?- It's basically a katana disguised as a bokken, the hilt and sheath are made of natural wood so it looks like a typical bokken at first glance, and you have to look at the sword really close to find the opening that separates the blade and sheath. Kendo and Iaido students often use these types of swords when practicing alone, but back in the Tokugawa and early Meiji Eras, these swords were used for concealment or were used by master swordsmen. It's also the type of sword Hiko uses.  
  


Since when did Yahiko know the "Ryu-Shou-Sen"?- Just like how he's able to copy the Ryu-Tsui-Sen, Yahiko is able to mimic the Ryu-Shou-Sen in the manga. He used it on one of Enishi's henchmen (I think his name was Ottowa or something, all I know was he looked like a girl and fought with various hidden weapons).  
  


I hate that Yurika girl, when are Kenshin and the others going to fight her?!- Just as much as I hate her too (even though she's my creation), I'm afraid they won't fight her until two chapters later because the Kenshin-gumi have to fight Chisato and Hideo first.  
  


Author's note: First Gonji, then Ryosuke, and now Chisato, gee, I think I made almost all my original characters have some kind of bad past or something. Oh well, let's just continue, shall we?


	13. Tranquil Fire of Blue

Author's note: Long chapter ahead, it's mainly about Chisato's past. Don't worry, there's a fight in it, it's Chisato vs. Kaoru. Well enjoy!  
  


Chapter 12: Tranquil Fire of Blue  
  


"Arigatou, come again!" two geisha women bow to a man leaving their bar.

"I will," the man waves good-bye as the geisha smile.

"He was such a nice man," one of the women walks inside, removing her make-up, "don't you think so, Yumi-sama?" the geisha asks her co-worker. "Yumi-sama?" the geisha looks to her with concern after a moment of silence. "Is something the matter?" the geisha sits next to her.

"Another client has added yet another scar into my mind," Yumi sighs.

"You mean his dying daughter, right, Yumi-sama?" the geisha asks.

"Do you know how hard it is to be one of the top-ranking geisha in Japan, Chisato-chan?" Yumi rubs her finger back and forth on the table. "So many ask for your services, telling you all their problems they have in life, yet you can do nothing to help them, only feel guilty for their misfortunes, sharing their problems with your own heart. Maybe...it was a mistake to take this job, all this pain and guilt placed in my heart, I can't take it."

"Don't say that, Yumi-sama," Chisato tries to comfort her, "many geishas look up to you for guidance," Chisato rests her head on Yumi's back, "I look up to you for guidance. Yumi-sama, don't you see, when they think of going higher into this business they think of you."

"I can't take that pressure, Chisato-chan," Yumi sighs again, "I just can't. The only way I can rid of all of this is..."

"Suicide isn't the answer!" Chisato yells at Yumi. "Yumi-sama, please," Chisato tightens her grips around her, "don't even contemplate about that!"

"Gomen, Chisato-chan, but...," a loud crash from outside interrupts. "What was that?" Yumi goes outside to investigate."

"Yumi-sama, wait!" Chisato follows.

"Shishio-san, are you okay?" the two run into a young teenage boy helping a man wrapped in bandages.

"Hm?" the bandaged man looks ahead to find the two women. "You saw me," the bandaged man tosses the teenager aside as he draws a rusty sword from his belt, slowly inching toward them.

"Gah!" Chisato gasps as she clings onto Yumi again.

"You must die!" the bandaged man inches closer.

"Yumi-sama!" Chisato clutches her tightly.

"What's this?" the man stops as he sees Yumi remain calm during the ordeal. "Are you trying to play hero or something," the man growls, "or is it that you don't care about your life and you want me take it away?!"

"I don't necessarily care," Yumi doesn't avert their eyes, "go ahead, take it."

"Shishio-san," the teenager looks to his guardian.

"She's just like you, Sojiro," Shishio smiles and turns to the teenager, "she doesn't care."

"I know," Sojiro smiles.

"I'll tell you what, woman," Shishio sheathes his sword, "give my follower and I some food and I'll spare your friend."

"Fine," Yumi agrees as the two walk into the bar.

"Yumi-sama!" Chisato says shocked.

"If I'm going to die, Chisato-chan, then I'd prefer that it happen without having others getting involved," Yumi tells her.

"I understand, Yumi-sama," Chisato bows before her.  
  


"So the Meiji Government tried to kill, Shishio-sama?" Yumi asks as she pours him a glass of sake.

"Just as I said," Shishio quickly gulps the alcohol, "after all I did all their dirty work they try and burn me alive to hide my ashes in the very same shadows where I once worked."

"I can't believe I'm doing this...," Chisato mutters under her breath as she serves Shishio another glass of sake. "Would you like anymore...?" Chisato tries to pour Sojiro another drink.

"No thanks, Chisato-san," Sojiro places his hand over his glass, "I'm quite all right."

"You're awfully cheery," Chisato forces a smile on her face.

"Of course," Shishio butts into the conversation, "Sojiro lacks all emotions but happiness."

"I see...," the smile on Chisato's face melts away.

"Shishio-sama, do you need a place to stay for the night?" Yumi suddenly offers.

"Yumi-sama!" Chisato looks to her co-worker in shock.

"Do you plan on calling the police as we sleep?" Shishio glares.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Yumi assures Shishio, "right, Chisato-chan?"

"Right...," Chisato quickly nods.

"I see honesty in your eyes," Shishio holds Yumi by the chin, "all right, Sojiro and I will take up on your offer."

"You needn't worry of anyone else," Yumi assures Shishio, "Chisato-chan and I run this bar by ourselves."

"Perfect," Shishio makes his way upstairs as Sojiro follows.

"Yumi-sama, you're not serious, are you?!" Chisato asks as soon as the two fugitives are out of sight.

"Chisato-chan, I am," Yumi answers.

"But why?!" Chisato asks with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know why, but I feel kind of...warm around him," Yumi answers.

"It's fear," Chisato tries to convince her.

"It's not fear, Chisato-chan, it's...love," Yumi admits.  
  


"You harbored Shishio in your home?!" Kaoru asks after hearing the story.

"I could never say no to Yumi-sama," Chisato admits.

"If you had turned him in then many lives would've been saved!" Yahiko yells at Chisato.

"Yet Yumi-sama's would've been lost!" Chisato tells Yahiko.

"I can't believe you'd...," Sanosuke makes fist.

"Shishio-sama and Sojiro-chan lived with Yumi-sama and I for about a week until Yumi-sama made her decision," Chisato continues with her story.  
  


"Where are you going?" Yumi stops Chisato as Shishio and Sojiro sleep.

"To the police of course," Chisato answers.

"Don't," Yumi orders.

"Why do you defend him, Yumi-sama," Chisato asks, "if we turn him and his follower in we can get enough money to get out of this seedy bar and live happily as members of the high class. Don't you want that, Yumi-sama?"

"No," Yumi answers, "I want...to be at Shishio-sama's side."

"But you just knew him for a week," Chisato places her hands on Yumi's shoulders, "come on, Yumi-sama, it may take us a while to get the money after we turn him in but..."

"I can't continue living like this one minute longer," Yumi takes Chisato's hands off of her, "I'm going with Shishio-sama and that's that."

"Then let's go," Shishio and Sojiro appear behind her.

"At once, Shishio-sama," Yumi nods.

"Wait, Yumi-sama," Chisato tries to stop her from leaving, "I..."

"Tears don't suit you, Chisato-chan," Yumi wipes the drops emitting from her eyes, "if you're happy for me, then smile."

"Yumi-sama...," Chisato holds Yumi's hand close to her cheek.

"Can you hurry it up?" Shishio groans.

"You were my only friend in this business, Chisato-chan," Yumi slowly takes her hand back, "and...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Yumi-sama," Chisato lets her go.  
  


"So I let her go," Chisato continues in the present, "it's what she wanted, and I only wanted her to be happy. A week passed as I worked alone in the bar until I met her."

"Her?" Kaoru says puzzled.

"Mina...," Kenshin concludes.  
  


"It's so empty without you, Yumi-sama," Chisato sighs as the bar lays empty.

"Hello?" a red-haired woman carrying a toddler and six-year old girl enter.

"May I help you?" Chisato hands the woman and the girl menus.

"I'll take the ohagi and some sake, that I will," the woman answers with a smile, "and what about you, Yurika?" the woman asks the little girl.

"Rice balls and milk!" the little girl answers.

"Right away," Chisato goes into the kitchen to get their order. "Are you a traveler?" Chisato notices the woman's sword as she hands her their order.

"A rurouni," the woman corrects her as she takes her food, "my name is Himura Mina, and these are orphans that I adopted, Ryosuke and Tam...er, Yurika."

"You know, I had a client for quite a while who was also a rurouni of some sort," Chisato pours a glass of sake for Mina, "his name was... Shishio Makoto."

"Shishio Makoto?!" Mina chokes on her food.

"You know of him?!" Chisato asks shocked. "You're not one of those swords-for-hire are you?"

"No, no," Mina takes a sip of sake to rid the food lodged in her throat, "I already told you that I was a rurouni, that I was. I knew him personally, we both fought for the Ishin Shishi two years ago, that we did. Interesting fellow I might add, he was obsessed with this one belief of his that 'the strong live and the weak die', I didn't agree with it one bit. Anyhow I guess we also shared the same fate in which the government turned their backs on the both of us after the war. Oh my God, I apologize for being so open with you," Mina realizes she's spoken too much.

"It's okay Himura-san," Chisato smiles, "I don't mind, you're so much nicer then Shishio-sama was, it's kind of hard to believe you two fought for the same side and ended up being so different."

"Just call me 'Mina', Chisato-dono," Mina smiles.

"Okay, Mina," Chisato corrects herself.

"Well we're all done," Mina finishes her meal, "how much do we owe you?"

"Nothing if you grant me this favor," Chisato answers.

"A favor?" Mina asks as she carries Ryosuke into her arms.

"I know this is rather blunt but," Chisato swallows the lump in her throat, "can I go with you, I'd like to find a friend of mine and if I came along, I have a feeling that I may find her."

"That's fine," Mina agrees, "I'm having a lot of trouble taking care of these two buy myself," Mina smiles at her children.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Yurika pouts.  
  


"A pathetic reason to join," Saito lights a cigarette.

"To find Komigata Yumi," Aoshi repeats, "I'm sure you never found her."

"I never did thanks to the Battousai!" Chisato glares at Kenshin. "But after traveling with Mistress Mina for eight more years...," Chisato continues.  
  


"Mistress, I'm tired," Ryosuke whines.

"Settle down, partner," Wesley speaks for Mina.

"We can rest over there," Mina points to a nearby lake.

"I'll set camp," Gonji offers. "Wait a minute," Gonji notices a young man staring into the pool of water.

"What is it?" Chisato asks Gonji with concern until she turns to the young man. "Wait a minute, I know him," Chisato recognizes the young man and begins to approach him. "Excuse me...," Chisato approaches the young man, "you are Seta Sojiro, right?"

"Chisato-san," Sojiro turns to her with a smile on his face, "you remembered me! And I see you're traveling with some friends," Sojiro looks at the rest of the Mitsurugi Seven. "Wait a minute," Sojiro turns to Mina, "is that you Himura Kenshin?"

"No," Mina corrects Sojiro, "I'm Himura Mina, and my brother doesn't look that feminine, does her?"

"Oh, Hitokiri Kensai," Sojiro realizes his mistake, "my apologies for mistaking the two of you."

"No need," Mina smiles.

"Can I have a word with you ma'am?" Sojiro asks.

"What are they talking about?" Chisato wonders as the two speak in whispers.

"I see...," Mina breaks out of the conversation, "if that's the case, then join us."

"I can't do that, Himura-san," Sojiro declines, "but I'd rather not get mixed up in things like that again."

"I understand," Mina turns away.

"But at the same time," Sojiro draws a sword, "I can't allow another thing like that happen again, either."

Mina keeps her back turned to Sojiro as he disappears into thin air using the Shukuchi. In the blink of an eye, Sojiro appears behind Mina with his sword ready to strike. Mina quickly turns around in the same instant and draws her blade to block the attack. Mina manages to overpower Sojiro, but he disappears again before her eyes.

"This is the Shukuchi, is it not?" Mina telegraphs Sojiro's attack. "You should never have used this technique on me," Mina disappears as well and a second later stands before an unconscious Sojiro. "Poor boy," Mina sheathes her sword after.

"Sojiro-chan!" Chisato runs to his aid.

"Chisato-san," Sojiro speaks as he lays comatose, "Yumi-san, she died happy..."

"She died," Chisato says shocked, "who did it?! Who killed her?! Sojiro-chan, answer me! Wake up!"

"I'm sorry, Chisato, but we can't stay here any longer," Mina tells her, "he know too much. Are you okay, Chisato?" Mina notices tears streaming down her face.

"Mistress Mina," Chisato sniffs, "will you still allow me to travel with you, no longer to look for my friend, but to avenge her! I'll find out who killed her and then..."

"I'll allow it," Mina nods, "you're welcome to travel with us for as long as you like."  
  


"And I have just learned you were the one who murdered her, Battousai!" Chisato sneers at Kenshin with eyes that can pierce like daggers.

"I never murdered her," Kenshin tries to convince her, "who told you this?!"

"Yurika did, a few moments before you're arrival," Chisato answers.  
  


"It looks like I'm next," Chisato fastens the sleeves on her baggy kimono.

"Chisato?" Yurika knocks on her door.

"Come in," Chisato calls as she makes the finishing touches on her clothing. "Hello, Yurika," Chisato greets the young woman as she looks at herself in the mirror, "I apologize if I'm being rash, but what do you want?"

"There is something you must know before your next battle," Yurika tells her.

"Oh," Chisato begins to apply white geisha make up on her face, "and what is that?"

"It's about Yumi's killer," Yurika answers, "Mina's been hiding this information from you for the longest time but..."

"But what?" Chisato asks.

"Yumi's murderer is Mina's brother, the Battousai," Yurika finishes her words.

"Nani?!" Chisato yells in shock.

"Mina wanted to defend her brother after she learned this from Sojiro five years ago," Yurika informs her, "I'm sure she still harbored feeling for him back then and that's why she hid it."

"She did this to keep me in the group so she can use me as her pawn...," Chisato concludes.

"I'll be on my way then," Yurika leaves the room calmly.  
  


"Himura, I will kill you!" Chisato threatens after her story.

"I'm sorry about your friend, but...," Kenshin tries to explain.

"She was more than a friend," Chisato yells, "she was my love!"

"Love?!" everyone says shocked.

"Yes, love," Chisato repeats, "do you find anything wrong with homosexual relationships?! Of course not, none of you would understand how I had to keep those feelings I had for her for many years. I feared rejection, that's why I hid those feelings long ago, I initially joined the Mitsurugi Seven so I can finally tell her those feelings, but that will never happen now, now that you've taken that opportunity away from me! Battousai, once I've killed you, I'll kill your sister for using me!"

"I can't allow that!" Kenshin reaches for his sword.

"No, Kenshin," Kaoru places her hand over the sword's hilt, "I'll deal with her."

"Are you sure, koishii?" Kenshin asks.

"The Battousai's wife," Chisato glares at Kaoru, "I see that you'd rather be sent to the after grave before your husband, and I have your ticket to hell right here," Chisato moves her left sleeve of her baggy kimono to reveal a jeweled sword and sheath.

"A tai-chi nodachi," Saito recognizes the beautifully designed sword.

"It doesn't look like the same type Enishi used," Kaoru observes the long blade as it slides through it's sheath, "it's a ceremonial type not used for cutting, I don't see how you intended to kill Kenshin with a dull blade such as that."

"I don't need to cut to kill him," Chisato strikes a nearby wall, leaving a large crater upon impact, "this sword was made to break bones instead. I've perfected a unique style for this particular tai-chi that's been able to slay twenty men in one battle, you still want to try?"

"I'm ready," Kaoru readies her bokken.

"That's the spirit!" Chisato charges at Kaoru at full speed.

Kaoru takes advantage of the slow speed caused by Chisato's baggy clothing and goes for a lunge at her side. The bokken slides through the clothing with ease as Chisato gracefully spins to dodge. Within the same moment, Chisato quickly swings all her weight into the blade as she spins behind Kaoru.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu-Kan-Sen!" Chisato strikes Kaoru behind the neck, knocking her face first to the floor.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin screams.

"Well played," Chisato boasts as she spins her blade back into it's sheath.

"I can't believe it's over already...," Yahiko stands paralyzed.

"Kaoru...," Kenshin slowly approaches her. "This can't be...," Kenshin slowly places his hand on her shoulder. "Koishii..., can you stand...?" Kenshin tries calling to her but gets no response. "Koishii...," Kenshin begins to shake her.

"I think I may have broke her neck," Chisato brags, "well, Battousai, you going to avenge your wife or what?"

"You...!" Kenshin begins to draw his blade again.

"Kenshin...," Kaoru weakly calls to him, "there's no way...I'm going to die like this...," Kaoru wobbles back to her feet, "not when our son has been taken away from our arms..."

"You're stronger than expected," Chisato draws her sword again, "although I don't think you can take one more hit in the same area, your neck would break like a twig."

"Her clothing is so loose and baggy that I can't tell the exact outline of her body," Kaoru remembers her failed attack, "that creates a misjudgement in targeting, increasing her chances of evasion, but..."

Kaoru takes up her bokken once more and charges again. Chisato swings her sword outward to block but Kaoru manages to evade it with a jumping spin.

"What the hell?!" Chisato finds Kaoru spiraling towards her.

"Ryu-Kan-Sen-Tsumuji!" Kaoru manages to strike Chisato in the neck, breaking her bokken in the process.

Kaoru stumbles back to the ground after as Chisato spirals down. Kenshin turns to her once again and helps her back to her feet.

"Are you all right?" Kenshin helps his wife back up.

"My neck hurts a little, but I'm okay," Kaoru rubs the back of her neck.

"Didn't think the fight would end that quickly," Sanosuke looks at the fallen Chisato.

"Ugh...," Chisato slowly rises back to her feet as well.

"What the...?!" Yahiko watches Chisato take up her sword again.

"You're not the only one with a hurting neck," Chisato rubs the bruise on her throat.

"I can't believe she's back on her feet...," Kaoru watches Chisato slowly inch forward.

"This kimono only hides so much," Chisato slowly opens her clothing to reveal her frail figure wrapped in a two-piece, sky blue, kimono.

The top half wraps one layer over another, like a normal kimono, but the bottom is cut below her chest, revealing her bare mid-section. The hamaka, however, goes all the way down her ankles and the top hangs from her waist. Chisato then pulls out the pins in her raven black hair and it sinks down to her lower back.

"I'm Mizuhara Chisato, the Blue Dragon," Chisato readies her tai-chi again, "master of the Blue Bizen, there's no way I'm going to lose to some sweaty girl like you!" Chisato suddenly disappears before Kaoru's eyes.

"She's gotten faster!" Kaoru barely blocks the attack with the remains of her bokken.

"Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Chisato follow up with a back flip uppercut.

Dropping the remains of her bokken, Kaoru dives to the side and stumbles again to evade the attack. Before she can recover to her feet, Kaoru finds Chisato plunging the blunt blade towards her. Kaoru rolls to the side again to find the long blade stuck between two of the floor's planks. Chisato then grabs onto the sword as if it were a pole and spins on it, delivering various kicks and punches at the same time. To end the fury, Chisato takes the hilt of the sword again and delivers an overhead attack. Kaoru manages to catch the flat sides of the blade with her palms and locks it in place. Chisato tries to pull the sword away but to no avail, the sword is stuck. Kaoru free the blade by kicking the hilt upward and the sword spins into the air. Chisato tries to grab the blade but Kaoru manages to take the hilt into her own hands.

"I don't need a weapon but I can still...," Chisato begins to spin around again, delivering various punches and kicks at the same time.

"Her movements represent various dance steps of a geisha and kabuki actor," Aoshi observes.

Kaoru tries to move away but the weight of the tai-chi prevents her from moving very far. Chisato delivers three quick punches at Kaoru, knocking her to the floor. Kaoru tries to get back to her feet, but Chisato flips forward and delivers a double-kick as she lands on Kaoru. Chisato gets back to her feet by doing another back flip, and dives back at Kaoru with a double-fist attack. Kaoru barely dodges the attack with another roll to the side. Chisato then goes for another cartwheel attack, but Kaoru manages to trip Chisato by sweeping her arms with the heavy blade. Chisato falls to the floor and Kaoru uses all her strength to rise the sword over her head, and it quickly crashes down on Chisato's ribs afterward, resulting with a loud crack that follows.

"Damn...," Chisato grabs her ribs.

"I didn't think the Missy could lift up anything that heavy," Sanosuke looks at the tai-chi.

"I think you got your story mixed up" Kaoru drops the long sword, "Kenshin never committed murder when Yumi died. You should get your facts straightened out before you fight!"

"Such a liar you are!" Chisato spits and passes out after.

"How are you holding up?" Kenshin touches her cheek.

"Ouch!" Kaoru quickly back away from the touch. "That hurt," Kaoru tells Kenshin.

"Is anything broken?" Kenshin asks concerned.

"Just a few cuts and bruises," Kaoru answers.

"Three left...," Hiko informs everyone, "God these cuts still hurt," Hiko grips one of his wounds from his battle earlier.

"At this rate we'll all get too injured to participate in a second battle if need be," Aoshi points out.

"As long as we keep each fight strictly one-on-one then that won't happen," Kenshin tells everyone, "now let's move on."  
  


"Chisato has been defeated," Mina senses. "Your father has some impressive friends, that he does," Mina cradles Kenji. "Who am I kidding," Mina asks herself, "I'm trying to act all calm here but in the back of my mind I'm really... Just stop thinking, Mina, too much has happened today already, don't make it any worse by beating yourself up."  
  


"I see," Hideo hears the news of Chisato's defeat from a soldier. "No worries, I'll stop them," Hideo sends the soldier away. "One of the Battousai's companions is also the ex-leader of the Oniwaban-Shu, this will be interesting..."  
  
  
  


Chapter 12 Liner Notes  
  


What is it that geishas do?- Geishas are basically bar maids that you hire to talk to if you have a problem. Their job is basically to be your 'drinking buddy'. Geishas are usually trained in, of course, serving drinks and food, various dances and music, and how to be very charismatic. Geishas start training in their early teens (at least in modern days, I saw in some documentary on PBS) and they rarely visit their families, I think only once a year. The life of geisha is a lonely and sad one, in fact most geishas usually go through life without ever having a boyfriend.  
  


What exactly is a tai-chi nodachi?- A tai-chi is the old sword of Japan, it was used before the Tokugawa Shogunate. It's just like a katana, just longer and not as durable, not to mention heavier. A tai-chi nodachi on the other hand is an extra long tai-chi, about the size of it's user. Tai-chies are also ceremonial and decorative swords often used in kabuki plays, the tai-chi that Chisato has is one of those swords, but still heavy enough to break one's bones. Also of note, you would wear a tai-chi with the outer curve facing the ground, unlike the katana which has the inner curve facing the ground.  
  


What exactly was the Blue Bizen?- The Blue Bizen was Chisato's dance-like attacks. What I mean as dance-like is, well, think about Eddy Gordo from Tekken 3, attacks like that. For those who haven't played the game, dance-like attacks are basically fighting while dancing at the same time. The fighter usually moves their arms back and forth in circular-like fashions as they prepare to attack, this is done to usually confuse the enemy from where they're going to attack. When the user of dance-like attacks goes on the offensive, they attack by using leg sweeps, cartwheels, and the such, basically break dance moves. I'm sorry if my explanation doesn't make sense because I'm not exactly sure how to write this in words (not to mention the battle with Kaoru and Chisato, this is probably the worst chapter I've written thus far, but I assure you, the chapters ahead are much better, especially the next one where Aoshi fights Hideo). Another thing I have to add is an explanation of 'Bizen'. According to some Japanese legends, Bizen was a legendary dragon that destroyed an ancient kingdom within one night, or was it a day, I can't exactly remember...  
  


When is Kenshin going to fight Mina already?!- Two more chapters and the final battle will begin, the fight between the two will last for about three chapters so be patient.  
  


(Author's note: I'd gladly appreciate if someone could try to make some kind of fan art for the characters in this story and to submit to psychotikrk, the site's URL is http://clik.to/psychotikkenshin. I would if I could, but I can't do it since I don't have a scanner [not to mention I'm broke, spent the last of my cash on the new Kenshin DVD, damn!].)


	14. Dragon of Shadows

Author's Note: Short chapter here, it makes up for the long one just wrote last. Anyway, we got a ninja fight here, Aoshi vs. Hideo.

  
  


Chapter 13: Dragon of Shadows

  
  


"This is rather odd," Kenshin enters a room covered in darkness.

"Why isn't there any light?" Kaoru wonders.

"Che, there's got to be a torch or something to light around here," Sanosuke steps forward and one of the floor boards sinks deeper into the floor.

"Nani?" Aoshi vaguely hears the whistling of steel from the other side of the room. "Get down!" Aoshi suddenly orders everyone.

Without any questions, the other follow Aoshi's order, just as several shards of steel fly from the east wall. Thunk, thunk, thunk, each of the pieces of metal engraves itself on the west wall.

"What the heck were those things?" Yahiko slowly rises back to his feet.

"They looked like shuriken or something," Hiko answers and tries to take a step forward.

"Don't move!" Aoshi orders everyone before Hiko's foot touches the floor.

"What's the matter, Aoshi?" Kenshin asks unaware of what he senses.

"Traps," Aoshi answers, "they're planted everywhere in this room."

"Very observant after only falling for one," a sinister laugh echoes from the shadows, "I shouldn't have expected less from the former leader of the Oniwaban-Shu, Shinimori Aoshi," the face of a pale-skinned man appears from within the darkness.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru quickly leaps into his arms.

"Koishii," Kenshin has trouble keeping his balance, "you're a bit too...," Kenshin falls flat on his back with Kaoru sitting on top of him. "Oro...?!" Kenshin lays dazed and confused.

"That's the Battousai," the face laughs at the sight of Kenshin, "such a weakling."

"Hey don't talk about my husband that way!" Kaoru tries to defend Kenshin.

"Hold it," Aoshi stops Kaoru with the wave of his hand, "this one is mine. You know our names, but can I ask you your's?" Aoshi turns to the floating face.

"Futami Hideo," the face answers, "the black dragon, master of Miyamato Mirror Ryu and one of Himura Mina's Mitsurugi Seven."

"That's all I need to know," Aoshi grabs both ends of his long sword and pulls both sides to draw his two kodachies.

"You use a double-sword style as well I see," a katana and wakezashi suddenly appear from Hideo's sides, "yet your swords are shorter than mine, giving you a speed advantage, but what's the use of a speed advantage if you can't see what you're attacking," Hideo grins.

"What do you mean?!" Yahiko asks puzzled. "Nani?!" Hideo's face slowly disappears into the darkness.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Hideo's wakezashi appears before Aoshi, delivering an uppercut.

Aoshi uses both of his short blades to deflect the attack but notices at the last moment that Hideo's katana looms close by. Unable to react in time, the steel blade pierces Aoshi's side, and the wakezashi pushes Aoshi away to the western wall, using his kodachies as support. Aoshi quickly recovers but suddenly a large piece of lumber swings in his direction. Rolling to the side, the lumber smashes against the wall, but Aoshi finds himself trigger another trap from where he landed. Shuriken rain down from above and Aoshi quickly tries to parry each one. Success, except for that one has somehow found it's way on his left knee.

"I see," Saito watches the battle unfold, "not only are there hidden switches planted throughout the room, the man's dark clothing conceals him with the darkness to make himself invisible to Shinimori."

"How do you like it," Hideo's voice echoes the room as his swords suddenly blend in with the darkness, "my Dragon's Lair."

"Dragon's Lair," Aoshi pulls the shuriken from his knee, "I recognize that tactic."

"You do, huh?" Hideo's voice echoes in the darkness.

"This tactic, to lay traps throughout the battlefield, it's the very same tactics a group of ninjas used back in the Tokugawa Era," Aoshi explains, "this is the style of the Iga Ninja."

"I shouldn't have underestimated your knowledge," Hideo says impressed, "you are of the Oniwaban-Shu after all."

"Iga Ninja," Kenshin recalls, "I thought they all retired after the Shogunate fell."

"A ninja can never disappear," Hideo tells Kenshin, "nor can they retire, the merely returns to the shadows to fight another day. After the Revolution, both Koga and Iga threw their arms to make peace. They decided to finally leave the shadows and come into the light to live peacefully in this new era. Yet there were those who refused to convert to the new era, staying in the shadows to fight once more, hiring their services to the highest bidder. Himura Mina has hired my services, her payment was the teaching of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. This new era that Himura Mina wants to create will allow the Ninja to be reborn, Shinimori Aoshi, can't you see that? You should understand as a ninja of the Oniwaban-Shu."

Aoshi responds with silence, with a stone-cold look in his ice-blue eyes.

"I don't understand this," Kenshin butts in, "if Mina truly believes in an era of peace then why would there be any need for the Ninja? It appears more like you want to destroy that era as well and continue to destroy until there is an era to your liking, isn't that it?!" Kenshin sees through Hideo.

"Well, I'm not denying it now am I?" Hideo's voice laughs throughout the entire area.

"I believe this is my battle, Battousai," Aoshi rises back to his feet, "please allow me to finish it without any more interruptions."

"I understand, Aoshi," Kenshin backs down.

"Once more then," Hideo swords appear once more.

The swords appear on both sides of Aoshi within a split second and prepare to strike inward. Aoshi extends both of his arms to the sides to catch each blade and locks both swords in place. Aoshi looks ahead of him to see two small spheres of white gazing down upon him. Aoshi strikes what appears to be the center of the spheres causing Aoshi and the blades to stagger back. The two swords then go for an up and down attack, but each swing is caught by each of Aoshi's kodachies. Aoshi jumps a few more feet back only to fall for another trap, this time, a rain of spears. Each bladed pole is evaded as Aoshi simply remains in place as he prepares for an attack.

"Oniwaban-Shu," Aoshi locks his left kodachi to the back of his right kodachi, "Onmyou-Hasshi!" Aoshi throws the two swords as their locked together.

The blades fly toward what seems to be the center of the two swords as the swords prepare to deflect the attack. The katana swings to the right to deflect the first sword, sending it towards the west wall. The blade etches into the hard wood, and part of it begins to sink in, activating a trap switch. The second kodachi, however, was totally forgotten and plants itself in the middle of darkness, with a geyser of crimson sprouting after. Both of the swords drop to the floor as the whistling of steel comes from the west. The hilt of the kodachi faces in that direction and eight projectiles suddenly engrave themselves all over what seems to be Hideo's body.

"Argh!" Hideo's faces is slowly revealed, with streams of blood dripping from his mouth. "Damn...you, Shinimori Aoshi...!" Hideo's last words pass through his lips.

"Rest in peace," Aoshi says calmly as Hideo's body slowly drops to the floor.

"Two left," Yahiko concludes.

"Tamako is the next one," Saito takes up his sword, "she's mine!"

"Saito, who exactly is Tamako?" Kenshin asks, curious.

"You'll find out when the time comes," Saito leads the way to the next floor.

"A ninja merely returns to the shadows to fight another day," Aoshi grins as he takes one last look at Hideo, "not this time...," Aoshi closes the door on his way out, cutting out all light in the room.

  
  


"Hideo is dead," Yurika hears the footsteps of her adversaries nearing, "damn, that's another Mitsurugi Seven dead, if this keeps up then...," Yurika cuts off her own words with the sharpening of her sword. "Quit sounding so weak, Tamako," Yurika talks to herself, "Father wouldn't have wanted to see you like this! Father, you taught me the one truth that I have always lived my life by, Aku Zoku Zan. In the tradition of the Shinsengumi, I will eliminate the remaining traitor!" Yurika's eyes turn to the south to find her door swing open. "Saito Hajime," Yurika sneers at him from the corner of her eye, "I've been waiting for you..."

"I know," Saito steps forward, "Kondou Tamako."

  
  
  
  


Chapter 13 Liner Notes

  
  


Who are the Iga Ninja?- During the Tokugawa Era, there were many ninja clans, the most popular clans being the Koga and the Iga. Both clans were often hired by the government to act as spies, assassins, scouts, or other dirty work that samurai would not often do. A ninja's honor system was different from that of a samurai, a ninja's being 'do whatever it takes to survive'. Thus, ninjas would always work for the ones with the most money in order to make a living, their most popular employers were from the Shogunate. The various clans were also enemies with each other, if a ninja from one clan came across one from another, the two would get in a battle and fight until one of them was dead. Of course, once the Revolution came about, all ninja clans made peace with each other and threw away their services. There are some ninja schools still left in Japan, but they're pretty rare and hard to find. The best bet to learn Ninjitsu (the ninja martial art) would be to be the son or daughter of a ninja as the Ninja would teach their skills to their children, starting from the age of four or five (I would know, my family is descended from both Koga and Iga, my sister and I were trained in Ninjitsu, and it's not all what it's cracked up to be like in the movies). Also of note, the Oniwaban-Shu were not really ninjas in history, they were just the Shogunate's information network of spies.

  
  


How did Hideo 'disappear' during the fight with Aoshi?- He simply wore all black, and to make his face 'disappear', Hideo wore a ninja's mask and hood over his face.

  
  


So Yurika's real name is Kondou Tamako, how is she a historical person?- I might as well tell you now, although I was going to explain in the next chapter who she is (just not in a lot of detail). Anyway, Kondou Tamako is the daughter of Kondou Isami, the leader of the Shinsengumi (!). Tamako was born before Isami left for Kyoto during the Revolution (I think that's in 1864, but I'm not sure, I couldn't find any information on the exact date he left). Her father was executed by the Meiji Government after the Revolution, in 1868. No one knows exactly what happened to Tamako and her family, yet there were some myths that she either became a prostitute, or that she planned a rebellion of her own against the Meiji Government, but the rebellion never came through. I'm basing her character on the latter part, where she's planning her rebellion and trying to act it out (even though she isn't the leader).

  
  


When's the final fight with Kenshin and Mina already?!- One more chapter, I promise, their fight will last for three chapters (took me a while to write in the rough draft too).

  
  


Author's Note: Sorry I could really expand on Hideo's character, he just didn't play a big role in this story. Next up, that bitch Yurika finally fights against who else, the Mibu Wolf, Saito Hajime.


	15. The Wolf vs the Cub

Author's Note: Let's just get this over with, Yurika vs. Saito.

  
  


Chapter 14: Wolf Vs. Cub

  
  


"Kondou Tamako," Kenshin recognizes the name, "isn't that the name of the daughter of..."

"Kondou Isami, leader of the Shinsengumi," Saito ends Kenshin's sentence. "I believe we met fifteen years ago," Saito addresses Yurika, "I believe you were four back then, isn't that correct, Tamako-chan?"

"Funny," Yurika chuckles, "I can't seem to remember you, Saito-san."

"Enough with the pleasantries," Saito changes the subject, "why are you doing this, Tamako-chan?"

"I was going to ask you the very same question," Yurika throws the question back, "after all, was it not the Shinsengumi's job to destroy the Ishin Shishi and those suspicious of conspiring against the Shogunate?"

"True," Saito answers, "but that wasn't our real job, it was Aku Zoku Zan."

"Che, that was indeed part of the job," Yurika slides her sword from it's wooden sheath, "but in your case, you have sided with the evil," Yurika brings the steel parallel to the ground.

"A Hirazuki," Kenshin recognizes Yurika's stance.

"The technique of the Shinsengumi, correct?" Kaoru asks.

"My variation," Saito copies the stance, but only holds the hilt of the sword with his left hand, "the Gatoutsu."

"As the last real member of the Shinsengumi," Yurika inches a step forward, "I will take your life traitor!" Yurika dashes at Saito.

A gust of wind blows from both ends of the room, a crash of steel echoes once both swirls of wind meet. Saito takes a look back at his opponent to find her steel plunged into the floorboards.

"Do-Ryu-Sen!" Yurika's blade rises from the ground with debris following the direction of the rise.

"Gatoutsu Second Style!" Saito breaks through the lumber with a running overhead lunge.

Another lunge from Yurika, this time it finds it's place in Saito's shoulder.

"Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Yurika jumps into the air after, slicing her opponent's shoulder.

"Gatoutsu Third Style!" Saito ignores the wound on his shoulder, delivering a jumping slash pointed upward.

"Too easy," Yurika finds an opening, "Hirazuki," Yurika plunges her sword into Saito's shoulder once more, "Masamune-Ryu-Flip!"Yurika pulls the blade upward, twirling it on it's blade, knocking the hilt on Saito's jaw after.

"Lunge and swing attacks," Saito recognizes Yurika's strategy, "the basic tactics of the Shinsengumi."

"There is no way you can defeat my Masamune," Yurika whips the blood away from her sword.

"Masamune," Aoshi recognizes the name, "I've heard of it."

"That's the name of the legendary sword infused with the spirit of Kami-sama himself I believe," Kaoru explains.

"That precisely what this is," Yurika runs her finger down the blade's inscription, "the Masamune, the ultimate weapon for the ultimate warrior. This sword, combined with my Hirazuki and Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, makes me the perfect warrior, there's no way I can be defeated. Well then, seeing how you're about to die," Yurika observes the puddle of scarlet created from the ruby-red crater on Saito's wound, "do you have any last requests?"

"Just one," Saito places his palm on his right shoulder, "why are with the Mitsurugi Seven?"

"That's it," Yurika spits, "that's your last request?! Whatever," Yurika shrugs, "if you really want to know, then I'll tell you," Yurika slides her blade back into it's sheath.

  
  


"Get out of here!" a teacher yells at a little girl.

"Why, what have I done?!" the little girl cries as she pushed out the door.

"You're a Kondou, that's why!" the teacher slams the door shut.

The little girl sulks as drops of water begin to fall. Thunder roars as it begins to flood from the sky. The little girl walks inside a broken down shack and sinks down in a corner in tears.

"What's wrong, Tamako?" the girl's mother asks.

"They wouldn't let me go to school there either," Tamako buries her face in her knees. "Mommy, why does everybody hate us?"

"I don't know," Tamako's mother answers, "maybe it's because of your father."

"Daddy," Tamako sniffs, "what did he do?"

"He fought for the Shogunate, remember," Tamako's mother answers, "he was...leader of the Shinsengumi. Don't you remember what he taught you, Aku Zoku Zan?"

"I don't want to remember," Tamako hugs her legs closer.

  
  


"Everyone hated me," Yurika continues in the present, "just because of the role my father played back then!" Yurika yells.

"It couldn't have been that bad...," Yahiko tries to sympathize with Yurika.

"Shut the hell up!" Yurika screams at Yahiko. "What would a snot-nosed little punk like you know, huh?! Everyone hated me, I knew it! The other kids wouldn't play with me, everyone would throw insults at Mother and me when we walked down the street, we were kicked out of our homes when landlords found out who were really were, we...we were struggling to survive every single day, until..."

  
  


"Mommy, I'm hungry...," Tamako whines as they walk down a dirt road.

"I'm sorry, Tamako," her mother apologizes, "but we have no money left..."

"So now what?' Tamako's stomach grumbles.

"We can sell this," Tamako's mother reaches into their luggage, pulling out a finely made sword and sheath.

"That's Daddy's sword," Tamako immediately recognizes it, "the Yurika Masamune!"

"Did you just say Masamune?" a gang of bandits appears from the nearby grass field.

"Stay close, Tamako!" her mother orders as she prepares to draw the sword.

"Hand it over, Lady," one of the bandits orders.

"If you guarantee the life of this child," Tamako's mother tries to negotiate.

"I guarantee it, now hand it over!" the lead bandit yells.

"Mommy, what are you doing?!" Tamako watches the sword get passed to the bandit.

"Now then," the lead bandit takes a look at the sword, "now that that's out of the way we guarantee the life of the child, but...," the lead bandit snaps his fingers suddenly.

"Nani?!" Tamako turns to her mother to find a slab of steel piercing through her chest.

"You never said anything about your life," the lead bandit grins.

"Mommy!" Tamako screams as her mother falls before a pool of scarlet.

"Come on, let's get out of here,"the lead bandit orders his men.

"No!" Tamako quickly clutches onto the hilt of the Masamune as it rests in the lead bandit's arms. "I won't let you get away with this, I'll kill all of you like how you killed Mommy!"

"Stupid kid!" the lead bandit swats Tamako away, along with the Masamune. "I gave the chance to live but now you've lost it!" all of the bandits draw knives.

"Remember this one truth, Tamako," her father's swords race through her mind, "Aku Zoku Zan."

"Aku Zoku Zan," Tamako practices the words with her lips.

"What'd the kid say?" one of the bandits says puzzled.

"Aku Zoku Zan!" Tamako uses all her strength to plunge the sword through the lead thief.

Ignoring the pain the weight of the sword inflicts on her arms, Tamako kicks the corpse away as she slides the blade out of the crimson crater she created.

"You stupid bitch!" the rest of the bandits rush at Tamako.

"Aku Zoku Zan!" Tamako swings the sword again with all her might to slay another. "Aku Zoku Zan!" Tamako chants again as another falls before her blade.

After a few more moments of this stalemate, the sun has begun to set and dark clouds have taken it's place. Puddles of crimson and water lay abundant as does a mountain of corpses. One man stands alone, on his knees, crawling like the dog he is.

"Don't kill me," the remaining bandit tries to crawl away, "I beg of you!"

"Aku...Zoku...Zan!" Tamako slices down the last of the opposition.

The floods from the sky begin to swirl as lightning crashes through the sky. The water begins to drain the scarlet tainted on Tamako's clothes as she stares blindly into the sky. She can remember it all, the joy of battle, the screams of her victims, the beautiful geyser of red that sprayed, it was just...

"Are you okay?" a red-haired woman approaches Tamako, carrying a child in one arm and an umbrella in the other.

"Huh?" Tamako turns to the woman.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here like this, that you will," the woman smiles as she shares the umbrella with Tamako. "Oh my!" the woman turns to the side to find the carnage Tamako created. "Did you...," the woman sees the tainted blade Tamako holds, "did you...do this...?"

"Aku Zoku Zan," Tamako remains in her trance, "the one truth and justice that we of the Shinsengumi believed in."

"Hold on a minute, little girl," the woman tries to understand the situation, "I'm sorry to say this but you are not of the Shinsengumi."

"What would you know," Tamako glares at the woman, "unless you're...," Tamako tightens the grip on the Masamune as she peers at the sword on the woman's belt.

"I'm not you're enemy," the woman tries to explain, "I was just..."

"Himura Mina!" the clicking of rifles echoes from behind the woman.

"Shoot, how'd they find me?!" Mina glares at the government soldiers from the corner of her eye.

"You're under arrest for leaking government secrets and the murder of an unaccounted amount of men," one of the officers reads her crimes.

"I'm afraid I can't go with you," Mina slowly hands the child to Tamako. "Run with Ryosuke when I tell you to," Mina whispers to Tamako.

"Enough talk," the lead officer begins to lose his patience, "kill her!"

A crack of each rifle and a barrage of bullets flies toward the red-haired woman and the child. The blade of the woman's sakabatou scratches through the iron black sheath and meets each iron sphere with the spin of her sword.

"Run!" Mina orders Tamako.

"...okay," Tamako heads toward the nearby field.

"Shoot her already!" Tamako hears the soldiers' screams as she runs.

Tamako lays flat on the grass field as soon as all of the fighters are but mere specks in the distance. One stands above the rest as it quickly disappears and reappears in front of the others.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Tamako hears the woman's battle cry as she jumps into the air, "Ryu-Tsui," the woman brings her sword down on one soldier, "Shou-Sen!" another soldier falls before her sword's uppercut. "Ryu-Kan-Sen!" five soldiers lay knocked out after a spin attack. "Do-Ryu-Sen!" the rest of the soldiers are blown away by debris caused by a ground strike with the woman's sword.

"She didn't kill any of them...," Tamako slowly reproaches the battle scene, "everyone's just knocked out."

"Are you all right?" Mina looks to Tamako, sheathing her sword.

"Hai, Himura-san," Tamako nods, "arigatou."

"Let's get out of the rain then shall we, er..., what's your name?" Mina asks as she holds the umbrella over the two children.

"Kondou Tamako," Tamako answers.

"So that's why...," Mina begins to trail off. "Tamako-chan, is it all right if we change your name for the time being, I don't know how to say this, but there's a lot of people who..."

"I know, Himura-san," Tamako admits, "just call me...," Tamako looks at the scarlet blade in her hands, "Yurika."

"Okay then, Yurika-chan," Mina practices the name.

"Himura-san," Tamako changes the subject.

"Yes, Yurika?" Mina smiles down at the child.

"Can I ever become as strong as you?" Tamako asks/

"Someone told me a long time ago," Mina tries to think back to the words of advice, "that if you wish to be strong, be strong in your own way, that will be the only way you'll be stronger than me."

  
  


"Have I become stronger," Yurika glares into the palm of her hand, "no, I couldn't defeat that cross-scarred bitch yesterday, despite her weakened condition! I did exactly what she told me, I became stronger in my own way, creating my own skills of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and what happened, I still lost! No matter, once I've killed all of you, I'll be strong enough to kill her!" Yurika turns her attention back to Saito.

"If you wish to be strong, be strong in your own way, that will be the only way you'll be stronger than me," Kenshin repeats Tamako's words.

"Is something wrong, Kenshin?" Kaoru asks, sensing some worry in his voice.

"Those words...," Kenshin remembers, "those were the very same words that..."

  
  


"Kyah!" Mina falls to the ground, bringing her bokken down at the same time. "Where'd he...?" Mina looks into the crater she created upon impact. "A Ryu-Tsui-Sen?!" Mina looks into the air to find Kenshin diving down with the same attack.

An impact of wood and bone creates a loud crack to echo in the area, followed with clouds of dust. Kenshin fans the dust away with the wave of his hand and looks into the crater to find a scarlet-haired figure lying face first in the center.

"Are you okay, Mina?" Kenshin helps his sister to her feet.

"Brother Kenshin," Mina staggers to her feet, "how were you able to..."

"You didn't plummet down fast enough so it gave me some time to evade the attack and counter with my own," Kenshin explains.

"You're just too strong for me to beat you," Mina plops back on the ground.

"Am I?" Kenshin lays his bokken on the ground.

"Kenshin, will I ever be stronger than you after this training is over?" Mina asks.

"If you wish to be strong," Kenshin answers, "be strong in your own way, that will be the only way you'll be stronger than me."

  
  


"If Mina saved your life then why go against her?!" Yahiko's words break Kenshin from his trance.

"It's because she was a member of the Ishin Shishi," Yurika answers, baring her teeth. "The Battousai and Kensai ended the lives of many of the Shinsengumi and supporters of the Shogunate, serving as a catalyst for the Meiji Government to overthrow them and bring about the death of my father. Saito," Yurika sneers at him, "you have disgraced the Shinsengumi by siding with this new government, joining the evil we of the Shinsengumi spoke of during the Revolution. I must now bring justice to the world as the heir to the Shinsengumi with the justice that my father has taught me, Aku Zoku Zan!"

"You've said enough," Saito's sword slowly rises from the ground, "Gatoutsu Zero Style!" Saito quickly lunges the blade into Yurika's side.

"Traitor...!" Yurika coughs, dropping the Masamune.

"Tamako, you must realize that as time changes, so do the sides of Good and Evil," Saito lectures, "and according to the current times, you are that evil."

"Che, that still doesn't change the fact that you've betrayed our cause," Yurika kneels to the floor.

"'Betray our cause'," Saito shrugs, "I don't ever remember swearing my allegiance to your cause, I only swore mine to your father. That wound isn't fatal, it can heal quickly if treated right away."

"You're sparing me?!" Yurika glares.

"As you are the daughter of Kondou Isami, I will spare your life as a tribute to him," Saito sheathes his sword.

"One left," Sanosuke counts the remaining Mitsurugi Seven.

"Hai," Kenshin nods, "Mina is all who's left."

"There's no way you'll defeat her!" the survivors of the previous battles barge in.

"You may have killed Gonji and Hideo, but Himura Mina won't fall so easily!" Chisato limps forward.

"What do you know," Yahiko grunts, "each of you were defeated by each of us. Kenshin's our best fighter and he hasn't fought yet."

"We can say the same for Mistress Mina," Wesley clutches his broken ribs.

"She probably is their best fighter if she can fight Shinimori, myself, and then my stupid apprentice in three consecutive matches," Hiko agrees.

"We'll await for you at the top," Yurika and the rest of Mina's followers stagger to the next floor.

"It's finally time then," Kenshin thinks to himself, "Battou and Ken, the twin dragons, one of us will decide the era Japan will choose to partake."

  
  


Chapter 14 Liner Notes

  
  


What's the 'Masamune'?- Like Kaoru said, the Masamune was a legendary sword that was said to be infused with the spirit of Kami-sama (I think he's a Shinto God worshiped by all followers of the Shinto religion, or was it in Buddhism, I'm not sure). The Masamune (pronounced 'ma-za-moo-nay') was said to be the strongest sword in all of Japan, but only if the user had an incredibly strong swordsman spirit, it didn't matter if the user was good or evil. The legend of the Masamune began with the tale of two blacksmith brothers, Masamune and Murasame. The two were said to be the best blacksmiths of all of Japan, and so the two decided to find out which one was better by creating the ultimate sword. The two built their swords and to decide which was stronger, they went to the nearby bamboo forest to show off the power of their blades. Murasame went first, the swing of his sword made many bamboo trees fall with one stroke. Masamune then swung his blade, but nothing fell, not even a leaf. Many began to believe that the sword was blessed by this action, but others did not. The two brothers argued which sword had truly been blessed, Masamune's or Murasame's. The two then went their separate ways and built swords in their own ways. Masamune built swords with better quality and with a 'spirit' infused into his blades, while Murasame built swords which were better suited for killing people. The sword that Yurika has is supposed to be one of Masamune's swords, the Yurika Masamune (the name she currently uses as her alias), but it also has the edge of one of Murasame's swords. If you switch the 'u' and 'a' in Yurika, you get Yariku, and since the 'ku' is silent in Japanese (at least I think it is, or it's barely heard), it makes the word 'Yari', which is a Japanese spear with a very sharp blade, one that can easily pierce through the chest area. So basically this sword is supposed to be a sword both Masamune and Murasame had supposedly created to patch up their relationship.

  
  


Why didn't Mina call Kenshin by his real name in the flashback?- That flashback took place when Kenshin started training Mina, so she didn't learn his real name yet.

  
  


Author's Note: There's actually much more to Yurika's past that screwed her up. I'd rather not spoil it if you're currently reading 'Crimson String', you'll just have to read it. And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, the battle between Kenshin and Mina! It's all in the next three chapters, and man was it hard to write! The end of an era begins in the next update!


	16. Mirror Battle

Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's been so long since I've actually updated and stuff, it's just that I find writing the prequel, 'Crimson String', more enjoyable, besides, this fic was written about two years ago so the entire thing was finished, I was just lazy to upload the stuff. Anyway, let's just get this over with.

  
  


Chapter 15: Mirror Battle

  
  


"If you wish to be strong, be strong in your own way," Mina stands in the center of her arena, her sword ready to be drawn, "that will be the only way you'll be stronger than me. Is that it, Brother, be strong in my own way? Then this will be my way!" Mina quickly slides the blade out of it's sheath.

A step forward and the blade glides with the wind, another step triggers her body to turn, her blade flowing with the very same movements as her spin, a third step, another spin, this one in the opposite direction, a fourth, one more spin and...

"Oro?!" Mina finds herself falling to the floor. "Oro...," Mina lays dazed on the floor.

Kenji chuckles at the sight of Mina as her head dangles left and right, over again. Without warning, the ivory doors to the arena suddenly slide open. Mina quickly jumps back to her feet with sakabatou ready, only to find four individuals in the doorway instead of the expected seven.

"Ryosuke, Chisato, Wesley, Yurika, what are you doing here?" Mina slides her reverse-blade back into it's wood case.

"Why else would we be here," Chisato answers, trying to keep her cool.

"A drink, Mistress?" Ryosuke offers her a glass of sake, without a sign of anger left in his eyes.

"Arigatou, Ryosuke," Mina takes the glass into her hand. "Ryosuke, are you...?"

"I'm fine," Ryosuke sits beside her, his long bangs covering his pupils, "just fine..."

"Ryosuke, I...," Mina tries to apologize to her young follower again.

"Don't mind the boy," Yurika interrupts Mina, "since we're all here, that means..."

"They'll be here soon," Mina lights her tobacco pipe, "any moment no...They're here," Mina turns to the open doors.

"We've finally arrived, Mina," Kenshin steps forward, "that we have."

"Where's Kenji?!" Kaoru runs a few steps in front of Kenshin.

"The child is right here," Mina points to a crib in the corner of the arena.

"Return him to us!" Kaoru orders.

"You think I'm going to return my nephew so easily," Mina takes another puff of her pipe, "I'm not as weak as my brother I'll have you know," Mina flicks the hair covering her left eye, revealing a burn-like "x" over it.

"A cross-shaped scar...," Kenshin stares at the scarred tissue, "so that's what Yurika was talking about."

"Shocked from this little scratch I see," Mina slides her tobacco pipe into her kimono. "No, I'm not trying to imitate you if that's what you're thinking," Mina pulls the right sleeve of her kimono to reveal another mark, "this scar along the one on my eye are results of my disease, and as you can see, it's spreading."

"Those are the results, huh," Hiko stares at the burns, "if my stupid apprentice carries this fight for too long, he may very well catch the same thing."

"I'm not trying to make you pity me, Shinta," Mina covers her arm's scar once more, "I want you to give it your all, so then, draw your sword!" Mina orders, reaching for her's. "What's wrong, Shinta," Mina asks after a few moments of silence, "if don't draw your's, I'll draw mine."

"Before we begin," Kenshin stands, relaxed, "I must ask you this, that I must, if you intend on toppling the Meiji Government itself, why do you carry a sakabatou?"

"To atone for the lives I've stolen," Mina answers. "During the Revolution, many supporters of the Shogunate were slain by my hand. The ones I've killed have left me nothing but guilt, and so the only way to get rid of this guilt is by saving as many lives as I can with this sword. Shinta, you've done the very same, that you have, the great blacksmith, Arai Shakku told me so after his son gave me this sakabatou, that he did," Mina taps the sword on her belt.

"I don't see how you'll save lives by destroying others," Kenshin tells Mina. "I've seen your followers kill in battle, and you did not a thing to stop them. For that, and for teaching them the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, doesn't that make you just as responsible for those people's deaths that they have stolen?"

"Che, that's a lie, Shinta," Mina spits, "I'm not the one taking lives, it's them, do you hear me, them! Teaching the Mitsurugi Seven doesn't make me responsible for any of the lives they've stolen on their own free will, they decided that on their own, that they did!" Mina yells.

"You speak as if your followers are your enemies, Mina," Kenshin remains calm.

"I see...," Mina begins to calm down, "trying to get me angry before the fight so I'll lose my concentration, is that it? Well it's not going to work," Mina tosses her hamaka to the side.

The two samurai arch forward, one hand clutching the sheath of their blades, the other clutching the air around the hilt. Right leg bent forward, left straight, their fingers twitching for the grasp of their sword. Water crashes onto the side of the boat as the winds of the afternoon swirl between the two warriors. A grin streaks across the face of one, a sneer in the other.

"Have at you, Shinta!" Mina breaks the silence.

With a click of the sword, Kenshin dashes at Mina. Coming within range, he turns three-hundred sixty degrees, drawing his reverse-blade. Nothing but air to Kenshin's shock.

"The Ryu-Kan-Sen," Mina dodges the attack with a spin of her own, "here's my variation, Kaiten-Kan-Sen!" Mina draws her sword, striking Kenshin three times as she spins, sending him to the ground.

"Three revolutions in one second," Aoshi recognizes the attack, "that was the Ryu-Kan-Sen combined with my Kaiten-Kenbu."

"What's this?!" Kenshin watches Mina slide her sword against the ground, setting the blade on fire.

"Homu-Kan-Sen-Arashi!" Mina spirals in Kenshin's direction with her flaming sword.

"Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Kenshin counters with a jumping uppercut.

The crash of both blades knocks Mina into the air, still in her spiral motion. Mina quickly gets out of it and goes for the Ryu-Tsui-Sen, the flame dying as she crashes down. In the same moment, a large crater erupts from where Kenshin stands as a large cloud of dust follows. From within the clouds the sound of steel clashing continues.

"You're pretty good, Shinta," Mina compliments him as their blades lock, "you're as strong as ever, that you are."

"I can say the same about you, Mina," Kenshin jumps a few feet back, "however," Kenshin slides the sheath out of his belt, "it's time to end this," Kenshin slips his sakabatou back into it's wood case.

"The Sou-Ryu-Sen," Mina recognizes Kenshin's stance, "very well," Mina copies Kenshin action.

"Something's wrong," Hiko notices Mina's stance.

"What is it?" Kaoru asks concerned.

"It's her right hand," Hiko points out, "the back of her hand is pointed toward Kenshin, that's definitely not a Sou-Ryu-Sen stance, it's something else, I hope that stupid apprentice of mine will notice."

"Kyah!" Kenshin swings his reverse-blade still in it's sheath.

"Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Mina draws her's with an under-handed uppercut, catching Kenshin's attack.

"Sou-Ryu-Sen-Ikazuchi!" Kenshin draws his sword and goes for a side attack.

Mina blocks Kenshin's swing with a lift of her sheath and the two engage in a contest of strength between their sheaths and blades. After a few moments of trying to overpower the other, both warriors jumps back to regain their bearings.

"They're evenly skilled," Ryosuke observes, "at this rate there won't be any victor."

"I still got my money on Mina," Wesley watches the two clash blades again.

"Che, I choose neither," Yurika spits.

"Why do you say that?" Chisato asks, puzzled.

"Get in this, all of you," Yurika orders everyone into a huddle.

"I wonder what those four are talkin' about," Sanosuke's eyes wander to Yurika and the others.

"It doesn't look like Himura and his sister can go on much longer," Misao observes as she lays her back against the entrance to the arena, "for all I know both of them are going to pass out from exhaustion."

"This is going nowhere," Mina pants as soon as she a small distance away from Kenshin, "I think it's time to pull out all the stops."

"Pull out all the stops?" Kenshin wonders.

Mina suddenly disappears into thin air and reappears before Kenshin in the same instant. Mina goes for a left handed lunge that Kenshin manages to block, but two strikes immediately attack his shoulders after. Kenshin staggers a few feet back where a floor mat lays, and Mina then stomps her foot on the floor board carrying the mat.

"Tatami-Gaeshi!" Mina yells as the wooden plank knocks Kenshin in the jaw.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screams.

"Nani?!" Yahiko says shocked as Mina continues her attack.

"Sou-Ryu-Sen-Ken!" Mina strikes Kenshin with both sword and sheath with dance-like revolutions. "Sakabatou-Ryu-Hajiku!" Mina throws her sword upward, resulting with the blade and hilt striking Kenshin's already sore jaw. "Do-Ryu-Sen!" Mina strikes the ground as soon as the sword lands back in her hand.

Kenshin rolls to the side to barely evade the attack, but he misses a metallic object hurled his way after. The object lands on his shoulder leaving Kenshin kneeling to the floor. The object crashes to the floor after and Kenshin immediately recognizes it.

"That's the weaker forge of my...," Kenshin looks at the broken blade.

"Your sakabatou," Mina finishes his sentence, "I found it at the temple where you fought Chou the Sword hunter."

"Those attacks she just used," Saito remains paralyzed from Mina's actions, "they all represented one of the Mitsurugi Seven's special tactics."

"I was the one who taught them wasn't I," Mina addresses Saito, "it's only natural that I'd use them. That broken sakabatou allows me to use Wesley's Red Dragon's Breath instead of using a gun, but the rest of the skills I can use without the aid of any other object but my sword."

"So you were there during our battle?" Kenshin asks as he holds his injuries.

"No," Mina answers, "but I was in Kyoto at the time though, that I was..."

  
  


"There's a fight going on at the temple!" a man hurries down the streets.

"A fight?" Mina stops the man.

"Two men," the man answers, "one with long blond hair and another with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his face."

"Shinta!" Mina runs to the temple. "Shinta?" Mina arrives at the temple to find nobody there. "Damn, so close!" Mina plops down on the temple's steps. "What's this?" Mina finds a broken blade. "Was this Shinta's?" Mina takes the broken blade into her hands.

  
  


"Amazing, isn't it," Mina runs her finger down her sakabatou, "the design of our blades is almost exact that they could mistaken to both be made by either Arai Shakku or Seikuu."

"I've been noticing," Kenshin staggers back to his feet, "that you were holding back when you struck me with each of those skills, that you were."

"It's because I have to keep you alive long enough to witness the ultimate attack," Mina stands with her legs together and sword pointed forward.

"The Kuza-Ryu-Sen stance," Kenshin recognizes Mina's posture. "Then...," Kenshin mimics her actions.

"This might decide the match," Kaoru observes, "this will...decide the fate of this country."

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," the two say in unison, "Kuza-Ryu-Sen!" the two charge in the same moment.

Kenshin and Mina fly toward each other with their swords pointed. Kenshin quickly goes for the nine strikes as Mina does the same. The two slide passed each other as they end up on opposite sides of the battlefield, each on their respective side. For a few moments, both fighters are locked in the same stance until the wind suddenly swirls in one's direction, causing them to fall.

"Ugh...?" Kenshin coughs a ruby-red liquid, falling face first to the floor after.

"I won...?" Mina looks at her fallen brother with a shock over her face. "He couldn't counter my Futae-Kuza-Ryu-Sen-Saskiko so that means...I'm finally stronger than you, Shinta!" Mina screams at the top of her lungs.

"You still...haven't won," Kenshin coughs as he rolls to his back.

"I've become strong in my own way, haven't I," Mina taps her sakabatou on her shoulder, "I've become stronger than you then."

"All you've done is mimicked all those who you've fought so far and combined their skill with your own," Kenshin points out, "you're nothing but a mimic."

"A mimic you say!" the ribbon binding Mina's hair suddenly comes undone, her eyes illuminating a golden yellow. "How dare you, you're only saying that because I've finally defeated you! For insulting me so, and for trying to fight against me, I will," Mina flips the blade of her sakabatou, "kill you..."

"Hold it!" Sanosuke yells at Mina.

"Che, I forgot all about you six," Mina glares at Kenshin's friends.

"If you really intend to kill him, you'll have to go through me first," Yahiko draws his shinai once more.

"Hm," Aoshi nods, tightening the grip on his kodachi.

The others step forward as Mina stands before the six, tightening the grip on her sakabatou.

"Okay then," Mina flips the blade of her sword once more, "who wants to be the first to share my brother's fate?"

  
  
  
  


Chapter 15 Linear Notes

  
  


What was Mina doing in the beginning?- She was practicing her swordsmanship, a technique to be exact, one that's supposed to be stronger then the Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki. I won't say what it is and what it does, but I'll just say it involves four steps. She obviously messed up on it, it's something she's created recently.

  
  


What does "Tatami-Gaeshi" mean?- It literally means "floor mat-slam", it's basically an attack that has Mina stomp a floor board with a tatami (a Japanese floor mat) on it to strike her opponent in the jaw. I got the idea from the video game Guilty Gear X for the Playstation 2, the character named Baiken uses it. Actually, Mina's character was based on Baiken as both are female samurai, they both have a scar over their left eye, and they both have something wrong with their right arm (Baiken doesn't have one, she has a chain arm in it's place). Also, if you've played the game, you'll notice that all (well, most) of Baiken's special attacks and her appearance is a rip-off of the Kenshin we all know and love.

  
  


What's the "Futae-Kuza-Ryu-Sen-Saskiko"?- It's a combination technique compromised of Sanosuke's Futae-No-Kiwami, Kenshin's Kuza-Ryu-Sen, and Gonji's Saskiko. Basically it's an attack that delivers nineteen strikes in one moment instead of the Kuza-Ryu-Sen's usual nine. The basic principle of the Futae-No-Kiwami is to attack once with one tap, and then attack again in the same moment with another. Mina used this principle on the Kuza-Ryu-Sen so the nine strikes were doubled to eighteen. The nineteenth strike is an after effect attack like Gonji's Saskiko. The speed she attacked at was so fast that the wind that followed was able to hurt Kenshin.

  
  


So the others are going to try to fight Mina now?- Yeah, each one of them will try their luck on Mina in the next chapter, even Misao. The story's almost over so I hope you enjoy the next chapters of the final battle.

  
  


Author's Note: So how was it, good, bad, or what? Leave me a review, not flame, though. Anyway, save your questions and stuff 'till the end though, I'll answer them through e-mail and stuff. Or read 'Crimson String', that should answer most of your questions about Mina and the other original characters.


	17. Master Dragon Victorious!

Chapter 16: Master Dragon Victorious?!

  
  


"No," Kenshin tries to crawl back to his feet, "I can't allow any of you to..."

"Stay down, Shinta," Mina kicks him back to the floor, "I told you that I'd deal with you later! Now get out of here!" Mina kicks Kenshin again, causing him to roll to the outer boundaries of the battlefield.

"You and me," Yahiko steps forward.

"Poor boy," Mina taps her sword on her shoulder, "it would be a shame to end your life at this tender age."

"Shut up!" Yahiko takes the initiative with a lunge with his shinai.

Mina takes to the air and sheathes her blade once she's reached the peak of her jump. Yahiko tries to go for an uppercut with his wooden sword as Mina spirals toward him.

"Pseudo-Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Yahiko yells as he delivers the attack.

"Ryu-Kan-Sen-Tsumuji!" Mina counters with a spiraling sword draw.

Yahiko flies in the opposite direction as Mina skids back to the floor, causing a large cloud of dust to fill the area. Yahiko jumps back to his feet in an instant but Mina sends him to the floor again in the very same moment.

"Do-Ryu-Sen!" Mina strikes the ground, sending debris to attack Yahiko.

"Argh!" Yahiko falls face first back into the ground.

"Is it over already?" Mina sighs. "Oro?" Mina finds a fist hurling toward her face. "Ugh!" Mina staggers back after the punch connects. "That hurt!" Mina rubs her jaw after.

"Futae-No-Kiwami!" Sanosuke cracks his knuckles afterward.

"Cheap shot," Mina jumps a few feet away, "but maybe you'll put up a better fight then that boy."

Sanosuke rushes in with a flurry of punches in kicks, but each one only strikes air as Mina easily evades each one with a side step or two. Sanosuke goes for a side kick after six more missed attacks and it connects with Mina's abdomen, knocking her a few steps back.

"Futae-No-Kiwami!" Sanosuke goes for his ultimate attack again, only to strike nothing but air. "Ryu-Tsui-Sen?!" Sanosuke looks into the air after to find Mina falling towards him.

"Wrong," Mina holds her sword in front, "Kuza-Ryu-Sen!" Mina uses the nine strike attack, sending Sanosuke to the floor after. "Che, isn't there anyone stronger?" Mina grumbles. "Maybe you," Mina looks to the corner of her eye to find her next opponent.

"Gatoutsu Second Style!" Saito delivers an overhead lunge.

"Kyah!" Mina swings her sakabatou to the side to deflect the attack.

Another lunge is delivered, this one locks blades between the two warriors. The strength of Saito blade manages to push Mina against a nearby wall, pointing the blade of her sakabatou at her own neck. As the blade lines up with her neck, Mina kicks Saito back, giving her time to jump away to safety. Upon landing, Mina sheathes her sword as Saito prepares for another Gatoutsu. Saito takes the initiative again and lunges, and this time the attack is avoided instead of parried. Mina ducks from the stab and locks her blade with Saito's for a split second, and the spins once more to end up behind Saito.

"Ryu-Kan-Sen!" Mina strikes Saito in the back of the neck, sending him flying in the opposite direction. "I think I finally broke a sweat from fighting you guys," Mina turns her back on Saito. "What the?!" Mina finds Saito already back to his feet.

"Gatoutsu Zero Style!" Saito lunges at Mina with all his strength.

Mina quickly turns back toward Saito and flips the blade of her sword in time to connect with Saito's. The reverse-blade tears through Saito's causing it to screech as it's split in half towards the east and west.

"A point-blank Gatoutsu I see," Mina grins as Saito stands paralyzed with shock, "impressive, that it is, but now it's mine!" Mina uses the same skill on Saito, knocking him against the furthest wall. "Next," Mina sighs.

Aoshi tightens the grip on his kodachi as he approaches the battlefield. Waiting for a few moments for Mina's attack, his patience is paid off as she dashes with an overhead swing. Aoshi catches the attack, but misses Mina's lunge with her sheath the followed. The lunge sends Aoshi staggering as she slides the blade back into it's case. Aoshi then disappears from Mina's eyes, appearing before her in different spots on the battlefield.

"Kaiten Kenbu!" Aoshi tries to go for the triple spin attack.

Mina catches the kodachi's first swing with her sheath to Aoshi's dismay, leaving him still fro a few moments.

"Hai-Ryu-Sen!" Mina launches the sakabatou's hilt at Aoshi, knocking him in the chest. "Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Mina follows up with a sword uppercut, knocking Aoshi to the other side of the battlefield. "Oro?" Mina turns to the side to deflect several kunai. "An uninvited guest I see," Mina sneers at the ninja entrance of the arena.

"Kensatsu-Tobi-Kunai!" Misao hurls six more projectiles at Mina.

"Too easy," Mina blocks each one with a spin of her sword.

"Kecho-Geri!" Misao yells as she follows up with a flying kick.

Mina disappears from Misao's attack as she slides back on the ground after. Misao looks to the air after to find her opponent diving toward her.

"Ryu-Tsui-Sen!" Mina brings her reverse-blade down on Misao's shoulder, creating a large crater where she lands and a cloud of dust. "Ugh...?" Mina finds blood running down the left side of her face. "The burns...," Mina places her palm over her scar.

"It's my turn," Hiko steps forward.

"Great!" Mina ignores the pain as she sheathes her sakabatou again.

"Kuza-Ryu-Sen!" Hiko tries to end the battle quickly with his best attack.

"Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki!" Mina counters with the ultimate attack, knocking Hiko to the other side of the battlefield. "Burning...!" Mina's sword crashes to the ground after as she grabs the scar on her wrist.

"Mina," Kaoru begins to approach her.

"That's right, I forgot all about you," Mina glares at Kaoru, blood trickling down her face.

"Kaoru, don't...," Kenshin reaches for her.

"Shut up, Shinta!" Mina kicks her brother once more, sending him to his side.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screams.

"Shut up you...!" Mina quickly turns her attention back to Kaoru. "I don't see what Shinta could ever see in a bitch like you!"

"What did you just...?!" Kaoru's eyes narrow.

"How could he have chosen someone like you over me...," Mina balls her hand into a fist, "it's because of you that...it's because of you that... Che, why am I getting all emotional over such a trivial matter," a few drops of tranquil liquid escape from Mina's eyes, "I think it's time I put an end to this!" Mina violently swings her sword in front of her a few times. "I hope you're ready to die by Shinta's side!" Mina flips the blade of her sakabatou.

"Wah!" Kenji's cries echo from the other side of the arena.

"Be quiet!" Yurika yells at the child.

"Don't give my son that tone of voice!" Kaoru yells at the battle's observers.

"Hey, Raccoon Girl," Mina draws Kaoru's attention back to her, "you have to go through me first if you want your son back!"

"Kaoru...," Kenshin slides his sakabatou over to her.

Kaoru quickly takes the reverse-blade into the palm of her hands and points it at her adversary. Mina then slides her weapon back into it's sheath, turning the sword's outer curve toward the ground. Bending her right leg forward, her left straight, Mina rests her hand around the air of her sakabatou's hilt. A moment of silence before the two ensues until both warriors are found flying at each other.

"Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Kaoru goes for an uppercut with her reverse-blade sword.

"Not good enough," Mina disappears before the steel could make contact, reappearing behind Kaoru in the same instant, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Hai-Ryu-Sen!" Mina launches the sword straight into Kaoru's back.

"Ugh!" Kaoru staggers forward.

"Time to die," Mina jumps into the air, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Mina flips the blade of her sword as she spirals downward, "Ryu-Tsui-Sen!"

Kaoru closes her eyes before her impending doom as she awaits for the crimson splatter. Instead, she hears the crash of steel ringing through her ears. Light slowly cracks it's way into Kaoru's eyes as she finds it reflecting off a blade with the edge on the wrong side.

"Koishii, are you all right?" Kenshin holds his sword against Mina's, trying to keep her back.

"Kenshin, how did you...?" Kaoru looks into her hands to find the sakabatou gone.

"Che, luck!" Mina jumps away from Kenshin.

"Koishii, step back," Kenshin orders her.

"Yeah," Kaoru slowly back away into the sidelines.

"I should've known you wouldn't stay down so easily, Shinta," Mina grins, flipping her sakabatou back to it's blunt side, "I guess our battle has finally reached it's final round," the blood trickling from Mina's face becomes a flood.

Icy drops of powder begin to fall from the gray skies as the twin dragons stand at the edge of an era. The season's winds begin to swirl as the warm liquid trickling from their bodies slowly cools and solidifies.

"Snow," Mina takes one of the droplets into her palm, "the oracle of my new era and the end of your's."

"Mina, if anything this snow is the oracle to the end of your twisted era!" Kenshin growls.

"And now...," Mina brings her blade to her side.

"Let's end this!" Kenshin points his blade to his sister.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 16 Linear Notes

  
  


(There's nothing to really explain in this chapter, just a whole bunch of fighting. Anyway, the battle comes to a close in the next chapter, it's Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki versus Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki when the twin dragons stand at the edge of an era.)

  
  



	18. Edge of an Era

Author's Note: Just to let you readers know, I'm going to be making a new version of this fic soon, same basic story but new stuff such as more plot, more characters, and stuff like that. Well, since you're reading this fic, you might as well enjoy the rest.

  
  


Chapter 17: The Edge of an Era

  
  


"Ugh...?!" Mina clutches her left brow as a crimson liquid floods down her face. "Burning!" Mina's blade clatters upon hitting the floor.

"Mina...?" Kenshin lowers his sword.

"Take your up sword," Mina yells at Kenshin, "my condition doesn't mean I'm not able to fight!"

"But in your condition...," Kenshin tries to explain.

"I don't want to hear it, Shinta," Mina wraps her fingers around the hilt of her sword once more, "now take attack!"

Kenshin stands paralyzed for a moment, his sword rising slowly from his side every second. The index finger on his left soon finds it's way on the bottom end of the hilt, his middle finger following next, then his ring and pinky fingers mimic their predecessors' actions. For a few moments, he stands ready. The two warriors are frozen, until the wind begins to carry one of their blades.

"What are you doing?!" Mina yells at her brother.

"I can't fight you, that I can't," Kenshin's blade slides back into it's wood case.

"How dare you insult me with your pity!" Mina stomps her foot to the floor.

"Mina, you've lost," Kenshin rests his arms on his sides, "just return Kenji to Kaoru and me and perhaps the government will lower your sentence, that they will."

"I have no intention of doing so," Mina spits, "now draw your sword!" Mina orders.

"I decline," Kenshin shakes his head.

"You'll have no choice," Mina disappears before Kenshin's eyes.

"Huh?" Kenshin finds his sword locked with Mina's.

Mina pushes Kenshin back a few feet and goes for an overhead swing. A step to the east and the blade strikes only the air. Kenshin counters with a swing of his own, striking air like his sister.

"Why did it have to turn out like this, Brother?" Mina asks as her blade presses against Kenshin. "We could have...had a future together, you and I..."

"What are you talking about?" Kenshin says puzzled.

"Don't you remember that kiss we shared, Shinta...," Mina suddenly lowers her sword, "don't you remember when you first saw my femininity?"

"That kiss...," Kenshin looks to the ground, "I remember..."

"Do you remember the feel of each other's mouths, the passion, the feeling in our hearts?" Mina places her hand on Kenshin's.

"Mina...," Kenshin looks into her lavender eyes, "that kiss...meant nothing, don't you remember?"

  
  


"Shinta, you...," Mina remembers touching her lips after the embrace.

"My apologies, Mina!" Kenshin quickly turns his back on her. "It...it just slipped, that it did... It was..."

"It was...nice," Mina's cheeks fill with pink.

"I'm sorry," Kenshin apologizes again, "it...won't happen again, I promise."

"Yeah...," Mina feels the warmth in her lips.

  
  


"Why, Shinta," Mina sniffs, "why did...?"

"The feelings I had for you," Kenshin tightens the grip on his sister's hand, "I must have... mistaken them for love."

"Love...," Mina takes Kenshin's hand onto her face, "don't you...love me as I...love you, dear Shinta?"

"Nani?!" everyone says shocked.

"He's my man you stupid...!" Yahiko and Sanosuke hold Kaoru back.

"She...loves...," Ryosuke's eyes begin to fill with water.

"That kiss, there was not a day after in which I didn't think about it," Mina admits as she ties her ribbon again. "The warmth of your lips, it was the same one I felt in your heart. When we were separated that day, I contemplated committing suicide for the longest time, I couldn't bear to be away from you. I...became a rurouni, hoping that I would find you someday. I wandered all over Japan for clues of your whereabouts, and five years ago, I met the one who knew exactly where you were..."

  
  


"So you do know where my brother is, Yukishiro-dono?" Mina asks a white-haired man in Chinese clothing as he paces around the room.

"Hai," the man nods, "but please, call me Enishi, Himura-san."

"Enishi-dono, can you tell me where he is," Mina gets straight to the point, "I'll pay however much you ask, that I will," Mina tosses a bag of money to the floor.

"Your money is nothing but mere pennies to me," Enishi slides the money away with his foot, "besides, it's pointless, he'll be dead before you get there."

"My brother won't die so easily, that he won't" Mina defends Kenshin, "so please tell me, or would you rather have me tell the authorities where your little island is?" Mina threatens.

"Very well," Enishi sighs, "Himura the Battousai currently lives in Tokyo in a place called the Kamiya Dojo."

"Arigatou," Mina bows.

  
  


"I recall," Mina continues in the present, "that two months later, I decided to finally take up all my courage and go visit you. I know you couldn't have been killed by Enishi."

  
  


"This is it," Mina stops in front of the dojo. "My God, it's been so long," Mina giggles, "I wonder if he's been thinking about me all these years. Okay Mina, just calm down," Mina takes in a deep breath as she fixes her hair. "Hello," Mina knocks on the door, "anyone home? Shinta, are you here?" Mina slowly slides the door open.

Mina peaks into the crack to find a red-haired man in a black kimono taking a drink of sake. Mina begins to sink her arm into the dojo until she sees a woman in white taking the glass of sake from Kenshin and taking the glass into her own hands.

"There, you are now married," a priest tells the two after the woman takes the alcohol down her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Himura Kenshin and Himura Kaoru!" a small crowd within the boundaries of the dojo applauds.

"Koishii," Kenshin peers into the eyes of his new wife.

"Kenshin," Kaoru slowly places her lips on his.

"Shinta...," Mina's eyes begins to water. "I hoped for so long that...," Mina runs from the scene in tears.

  
  


"I feel so bad now," Kaoru begins to pity Mina.

"Okay, first you want to kill her and now...," Yahiko grumbles.

"A woman's heart is a fragile thing," Hiko tells Yahiko, "you're just as dumb as my stupid apprentice."

"You had just gotten married then," Mina continues, "I just..."

"Then why return now?" Kenshin asks.

"Shinta, do you know what day tomorrow is?" Mina wipes her tears.

"I...I'm sorry," Kenshin regrettably answers, "I can't remember."

"I see...," Mina slowly releases her hand from Kenshin's, "then I have no more will to live, let's finish this!" Mina quickly takes up her sword again.

"Mina, why continue to fight," Kenshin asks, "there's no reason to go on, it's pretty obvious that..."

"Shut up!" Mina yells, tears escaping her eyes. "Take up your sword once more, Shinta, just once more...," Mina's eyes paralyze Kenshin in place.

"It's really going to end now," Aoshi concludes.

"Neither one has much strength left," Sanosuke observes their wounds, "the next attack could determine the victor."

"I've had enough of this!" Mina slams her sakabatou back into it's sheath. "Are you ready, Shinta, I'll defeat you with my ultimate attack."

"Mina, there isn't any reason to...," Kenshin tries to negotiate again.

"I don't want to hear it!" Mina yells, pushing her tears back.

"I see," Kenshin slides his sakabatou into's it sheath, "then we'll have to end this."

The breeze of winter begins to blow, the end of an era is soon. Drops of white powder swirl as the twin dragons prepare to deliver their definition of justice. Their claws stand ready, itching to grasp the steel resting at their side. A click of the sword, and warriors begin to inch toward each other.

"Wait a minute," Kaoru observes Mina's stance, "something's different."

"You're right," Hiko notices, "the left foot is in front instead of the right. She's not going to use the Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki if her left foot is already in front, just what is she trying to pull?!"

A few more inches are cut with the slide of feet, each within an arm's distance from each other. One warrior then drops the placement of their arm as the other still stands ready.

"No," Mina suddenly mumbles, "not this, times are too risky to use it. Instead, I'll...," Mina places her right foot forward, copying her brother's stance.

"What exactly was she trying to do?" Hiko wonders aloud.

"A unique Battoujutsu?" Kaoru guesses.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!" the two dragons scream.

"Their aura," Kaoru senses, "it's reaching their peaks...," the winds begins to blow wildly.

A step with the left and the winds grow even more violent, swirling the flakes of the season like wildfire, knocking each spectator to the floor. The two reverse blades are then pulled, sliding out of the hollow wood in an instant.

"Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki!" steel strikes outward.

Steel slices through air from both sides, yet more winds are created, bringing the two dragons closer. Another swing of steel with another step, this time with the right, turning their bodies with the same movement. The second and final swipe of the dragon's claw, crashing against each other like thunder, both locked in an angle.

"Kyah!" the dragon of Battou screams.

"Hah!" the dragon of Ken screams.

Another shockwave pulses through the area, the wood planks on which the dragons stand soon engraves a crater into itself. One of the blades of wind strikes both in the face, reopening old wounds. Scarlet rushes down both faces, seeping from their crosses, garments are suddenly torn as more whistles of the wind cut the weary warriors, turning them into tattered rags, bound hair is now set free, flowing like an inferno, and still, there is no outcome.

  
  


"Shinta, look at you," Mina nags as they enter the inn, "you got blood all over your kimono!"

"I'm sorry, Mina," Kenshin smiles, "but it's just been so hectic today, that is has."

"Go and change, Shinta," Mina orders, "I've seen enough blood for one day."

"But the maids haven't washed any of my clothes yet," Kenshin tells her.

"No worries," Mina heads into her room, "you can borrow one of mine," Mina looks though her closet. "Here, you can wear this one," Mina pulls out a magenta kimono and light gray hamaka.

"I don't know...," Kenshin gives the clothing an odd look.

"Just get dressed," Mina tosses him the clothes.

"All right," Kenshin sighs as he goes into his room. "How is it?" Kenshin comes out of the room dressed in the kimono and hamaka.

"Looks good," Mina smiles, "although it doesn't go with that hair style," Mina removes the string in Kenshin's hair, "it would look better if you bound your hair here," Mina ties the string bounds the hair at Kenshin's neck as it drags down to his back.

  
  


"Che, stupid memories!" Mina tries to push the memories back into her head.

  
  


"You're bleeding," Kenshin looks at a small cut on Mina's arm.

"No worries," Mina shrugs, "cuts like these were nothing back when I lived in the country."

"It might get infected," Kenshin says, concerned, "here, let me take a look at it."

Kenshin takes a pitcher of sake lying on the table and begins pouring it on Mina's wound. Mina flinches from the sting of the alcohol as Kenshin slowly wraps a bandage around it.

"All better now," Kenshin dusts off his hands after.

"Arigatou, Kenshin," Mina smiles.

  
  


"Of all the times to remember," Kenshin tries to keep his eye on the present.

  
  


"When do you think this will all end?" Mina asks Kenshin before entering battle.

"I don't know," Kenshin answers, "but by the time it's over, we'd probably forget when it all began."

"Hey, Brother," Mina changes the subject, "what are you going to do once this is all over?"

"I'll become a wanderer," Kenshin answers, "a wanderer who will help those in need, without the need of shedding blood. I cannot honor Tomoe's memory that way, that I most certainly cannot, but, what will you do sister?"

"I don't know," Mina answers, "but I'd like to be with you."

  
  


"Not now...," Mina begins to loosen the grip of her sword.

"Why do I keep...?" Kenshin's fingers slowly unravel from his blade.

"You're my little sister," Mina continues to hear her brother's voice.

"We'll live through this, right Big Brother?" Kenshin hears Mina's voice in his head.

"Shinta...," Mina lowers her blade.

"Mina...," Kenshin's sword crashes to the floor.

The winds slowly die as the snow begins to melt, the reverse-blades covered in the season's dew. The twins stare each other in the eye, tears falling from their eyes. A moment of silence between the two, paralyzed by emotion. In the same moment, the two wrap their arms around the other, holding each other closely.

"I'm so sorry, Shinta," Mina cries, "I'm so sorry, Big Brother!"

"It's okay, Mina," Kenshin caresses her hair, "it's okay, everything's all right, Little Sister."

"I...I never wanted this...," Mina admits, "I never...wanted to fight you, Shinta. I never wanted another era created by my hands, it was just an excuse. It was only a charade I played so I can be with you, and by playing that charade, I almost tore us apart even more. Please, forgive me, Shinta!" Mina buries her face into his shoulder.

"I forgive you, Mina," Kenshin consoles her, "I forgive you..."

The two share tears as they're wrapped in each other's arms. The season's tears begin to fall as time remains still for a moment. The twin dragons have decided the new era, happily reunited in each other's arms.

"Ugh?!" drops of crimson suddenly spew out of Mina's mouth.

"M...Mina...?" Kenshin says puzzled as a flood of scarlet runs from her side.

Kenshin looks to the bloody source to find a slab of steel lodged in. Mina remains frozen, trying to bear the pain as she begins to fall to the floor. Kaoru and the others remain paralyzed in shock over the recent turn of events as Kenshin catches her fall.

"Y...Yurika..., wh...why, why have you...?" Mina musters enough strength to question her attacker.

"Heh," Yurika grins as she extracts the blade.

"Argh!" a geyser of the ruby red liquid emits from the crimson line on Mina's side.

"You bitch!" Hiko and the others draw their weapons.

"You guys want some of this," Yurika glares at the opposition, "have some appetizers first!" Yurika snaps her fingers and suddenly the entire arena is filled with Mina's men.

"Yurika...you traitor...," Mina staggers back to her feet, her arm clotting the river of blood.

"Traitors to be exact!" Ryosuke, Chisato, and Wesley take to Yurika's side.

"Why...why would you...?" Mina asks her comrades.

"Don't talk as if you didn't know," Chisato yells at Mina, "you intentionally kept Yumi's death hidden away from me so you can continue to use my services!"

"The love of a mother is not enough to love me," Ryosuke growls, "if you cannot share your love with me, I won't allow you to share it with anyone else!"

"You're such a terrible leader," Wesley spits, "the hell were you thinkin' when you came up with that plan to take down the emperor?"

"You all betray my sister for such pitiful reasons, Ryosuke and Wesley!" Kenshin takes up his sword again.

"I have a much better reason," Yurika inches toward the twin dragons, "to return the Shogunate to power."

"Return the Shogunate to power," Kaoru says puzzled, "why do such a thing?"

"You idiots don't know anything do you," Yurika spits, "before the Meiji Revolution, Japan lived isolated from the world. In the western years of the 1850's, Perry of the United States of America came to Japan and insisted that Japan open their ports up to foreigners. Japan did so fearing that the western nations would attack Japan using their advanced technology. Years later, the Revolution began, forced by the western nations. The Shogunate fell, along with the samurai, the very spirit of our nation. Now that we've acquired the technology and knowledge of the Western world, we can return to the age of the Shogunate and be able to fend off the foreign devils," Yurika draws her blade, pointing toward the sky.

"Hey, wait a cotton-pickin' minute here," Wesley tries to stop Yurika.

"Go back to where you belong you foreign devil!" Yurika sneers.

Wesley reaches for the pistol at his side, but Yurika quickly jabs her Masamune's hilt into his stomach, knocking the six-shooter to the floor. Using one hand to hold his abdomen, Wesley tries to take his gun back into his hands, but Yurika's finger wraps around the trigger first. Wesley remains paralyzed in fear for a few moments until a loud bang echoes in the entire area. A splash of crimson taints Yurika's kimono as the cowboy's lifeless body falls to the floor.

"Che, foreigners!" Yurika spits on the corpse.

"Yurika, you...," Ryosuke and Chisato stand shocked by her latest action.

"It was necessary for the new order," Yurika releases her fingers from the gun's grip, the weapon clattering as it hits the floor.

"Tamako," Mina takes up her sword again, "I won't allow your new era to come into this world. Gah!" Mina kneels to the floor as the crimson emitting from her wound sprays more wildly.

"Mina!" Kenshin rushes to her side.

"Burns...," Mina grips her bleeding scar.

"It was apparent that your whole journey was a pathetic one," Yurika taunts. "If you really were serious about the takeover, I'm sure you would've come up with a much better plan. Instead you waste such valuable money for what, just to find your brother, just to find a man you love that's in love with someone else?! Che, you went through all this work for nothing!"

"I wouldn't call it nothing, Tamako...," Mina wobbles back up, "during this journey, I was able to save many lives in the process, your's included. I was able to see the many errors that I created with my own hands, and I tried to atone for those errors, that I have. This journey was not for nothing, that it wasn't, because of my actions, I may have saved the lives of the people who could be in the era you wish to create!"

"Lives of the people you say," Yurika chuckles, "that's funny, Mina. People are nothing but trouble. All that people do are create such petty things such as ideals and philosophies, those two things are always responsible for rebellion and chaos. The Shogunate can easily repress those people before the disease of ideal and philosophy are spread so that peace and commerce can run through the nation. Don't you want that Mina, peace and commerce, for the better of the people? What am I saying, all you wanted was to find your brother!"

"I would like to see peace and commerce," Mina admits, "but I wouldn't want to see your version of it. You seek to build a nation in which change is never brought about, where everything is to remain the same and repetitive!"

"People fear change," Yurika lectures, "change is the first phase in ideals and philosophies, yet some are daring enough to nurture this disease, thus creating chaos, you wouldn't want chaos to run amuck now do you?"

"Kondou Tamako," Mina readies her sword once more, "I took you under my wing and taught you the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, it was mistake I should never have made."

"I will take to my sister's side in this battle, that I will," Kenshin steps forward.

"Two-on-one," Yurika sighs, "this isn't fair now is it? Chisato, Ryosuke, deal with these two!"

"Hai," the two draw their swords.

"I don't think so!" Sanosuke pounds his fist against his palm.

"Don't you have your own problems?" Yurika reminds Sanosuke of her other soldiers.

"I count about thirty-five of them," Aoshi observes the enemy, "we can split them to five each."

"Sounds good," Kaoru takes up her broken bokken.

"Are you sure about this Aoshi-sama?" Misao draws several kunai.

"Oh great," Yahiko takes a step back as the enemy steps forward, "I guess they're going to attack any second now."

"So here we are," Chisato approaches the twin dragons, "brother and sister, together again, so sickeningly sweet."

"More like boyfriend and girlfriend!" Ryosuke spits.

"Chisato, Ryosuke...," Mina lowers her blade.

"Please don't misunderstand us, Mina," Ryosuke tells her, "we have no intention of creating the world Yurika desires."

"All we want is your blood," Chisato slides her katana out of it's case.

"I...," Mina's head begins to sink to the ground, "I raised you as my own Ryosuke, raised you to be a great man, just as your mother wanted. No, I didn't raise you to be that, I raised you to become a brat, one who can't accept the feelings of the one he loves!" Mina's face shoots back up, her teeth grinding against each other. "And you, Chisato, I believed I could trust with everything, and you repay me with death?! What kind of friend are you?!"

"Sister, are you ready?" Kenshin readies his sakabatou.

"...hai," Mina quickly raises her sakabatou again.

  
  


Chapter 17 Linear Notes

  
  


What's with the sake drinking during Kenshin and Kaoru's wedding?- In the Shinto religion, when a couple gets married, each shares nine glasses of sake, each one representing some kind of vow. Basically the groom drinks each glass first and then hands it to the bride after half sake in the glass is swallowed. After all that's done there's the usual 'kiss the bride' thing. The clothing worn during this occasion is a black or white kimono with a black hamaka for the groom with a jacket (called a montsuki) over the kimono while the bride wears a white kimono along with some kind of hat-like hood called a tsunokakushi.

  
  


What was Mina's ultimate attack?- It wasn't the Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki, it was that four step attack she tried to do in chapter fifteen. You'll see it in the next chapter.

  
  


What's with that scene where Kenshin had bloody clothes on?- That's basically the first time he wore the outfit he wears nowadays.

  
  


In the flashback where Kenshin tended to Mina's wound, why didn't she call him Shinta?- That scene took place before Mina learned his real name.


	19. The One Who Stands

Chapter 18: The One Who Stands

  
  


A moment of silence between the opposing pairs, the winter winds begin to swirl once more. Four dragons, Battou, Ken, Green, and Blue, two representing the old era, two representing the new. Again, time will decide the path Japan will take using the clash of steel to create it's mark. The moment of silence comes to an end as the dragons of Green and Blue fly into the air.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Chisato and Ryosuke chant, "Ryu-Tsui-Sen!" the two bring their blades down in the same instant.

"Ryu-Shou-Sen!" Kenshin and Mina counter with a sword uppercut.

"I'm amazed that they can still fight," Yurika observes the battle before her, "it doesn't seem like all my followers are reliable though," Yurika grunts as her soldiers lose to Kaoru and the others.

"That's all of them," Kaoru plops to the ground in exhaustion.

"Don't speak so soon, Missy," Sanosuke warns everyone of more of Mina's ex-followers heading their way.

"Oh man...," Yahiko groans as he readies his bokken again.

At the same time, the dragon of Battou and the dragon of Blue exchange blows. Blades clash back and forth continuously as Kenshin slowly backs away from his opponent.

"What's wrong, Battousai," Chisato taunts as she swings her sword to the side, "why don't you attack me as you did Yumi-sama?"

"I'm telling again that I was not the one who took Yumi-dono's life, that I wasn't!" Kenshin tries to explain once more.

"Lying son of a bitch!" Chisato lunges.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Kenshin spins behind Chisato as he evades the attack, "Ryu-Kan-Sen!" Kenshin aims his sword at the back of Chisato's neck.

A loud crack crashes into the air after, yet Kenshin stands shocked at the result. The flat side of the sword engraves itself on Chisato's arm as she stands there calmly, arm bent upward and a grin on her face. With the same arm, Chisato quickly takes the paralyzed Kenshin by the neck and plunges her sword at his side. Kenshin barely brings his sword up in time to catch the steel slab, but is then thrown to the ground after, with the very same blade pointed at his neck after.

"Ugh...," Kenshin pants heavily, "burns...," Kenshin begins to curl into a ball.

"Pathetic," Chisato spits, "I'll deal with you later!" Chisato turns to Ryosuke and Mina's battle.

  
  


"Ryosuke, stop this!" Mina deflects Ryosuke's attack.

"Will you love me if I do?" Ryosuke lowers his blade.

"Ryosuke," Mina shakes her head, "you know the answer..."

"Then die!" Ryosuke suddenly swings his blade with all his might.

Mina blocks the attack but the power of the swing still knocks her to the ground, sending her sakabatou a small distance away. Mina inches toward her reverse-blade but suddenly a foot engraves itself on her hand.

"Chisato?!" Mina looks to the foot's owner in shock.

"Don't move!" Chisato points her blade toward Mina's throat.

"Chisato, hold her down!" Yurika orders. "Ryosuke, make her your's," Yurika grins.

"Ryosuke?!" Mina tries to break out of Chisato's grasp.

"Nani?!" Ryosuke quickly turns to Yurika.

"You've been wanting this your entire life, haven't you?" Yurika spits.

"But not like this!" Ryosuke yells. "Yurika, you're going too far!"

"Ryosuke...," Mina turns to her the boy with a look of concern.

"You little shit, are you questioning my order!" Yurika snarls and suddenly a gush of wind slides past Ryosuke's face, creating a river of crimson to flow down his temple.

"...okay, I'll do it," Ryosuke sulks.

"Get away from her!" Kenshin screams. "Argh!" Kenshin curls back into a ball.

"Mina, please forgive me for what I am about to do," Ryosuke apologizes as he wraps his fingers around her kimono.

"Ryosuke, please...don't!" Mina screams as he tears the fabric.

"Mina!" Kenshin screams.

"I'll get her!" Hiko tries to run to her aid.

Soldiers close off Hiko's path as Ryosuke begins to make his hand go down Mina's abdomen.

"Ryosuke, I know you truly love me," tears crawl down Mina's face, "but just for once, may I ask you a favor, not as your mother, and not as your master, but as...something else."

"What is it?" Ryosuke asks, a look of concern on his face.

"Do you...truly love me?" Mina asks, her eyes peering directly into Ryosuke's.

"...hai," Ryosuke admits, "for the longest time I..."

"Dammit Ryosuke, quit wasting your breath and get the job done!" Yurika orders again.

"Ryosuke, this is...hard for me to say, but I...," Mina begins to hesitate.

"There is no need for you to say it, Mina," Ryosuke pushes himself away from her.

"Chisato, I know I hid things from you," Mina turns to her friend next, "but I only did that to protect you from the pain, but only now, it has only brought you more. For that, I am sorry..."

"Huh?!" Chisato's fingers begin to unwrap from Mina's wrists.

"What are you two doing?!" Yurika yells at the two. "Kill her!"

"...no," Ryosuke turns to Yurika, glaring into her eyes.

"Ryosuke, you're betraying me?!" Yurika draws the Masamune.

"Why should we stain our hands with our caretaker's blood?!" Chisato bares her teeth at Yurika.

"You insubordinate...," Yurika grinds her teeth.

"Ryosuke...," Mina looks to the back of her foster son, "Chisato...," Mina then turns to her friend.

"Mistress, rest here," Chisato orders.

"Allow us to take care of the traitor," Ryosuke assures her.

"Arigatou...," Mina nods.

"Che, the odds are against me," Yurika spits, "no matter," Yurika turns to the crib on the sidelines.

"Kenji!" Kenshin remembers his son is still on the enemies' side.

Yurika jumps to the sidelines and pulls the baby out by the collar. The child wails as all four dragons try to take action.

"Don't move!" Yurika orders. "That's more like it," Yurika watches the four back down.

"Che," Chisato lowers her blade.

In the very same instant, Kenji falls back into the crib as Yurika vanishes before everyone's eyes. A second later, a slab of steel is lodged through Chisato's side with a river of crimson flooding down the blade. Everyone partaking in the battle stands paralyzed in shock as the blade slides away from the scarlet crater, creating a geyser of ruby red after. Yurika slides the red blade along the side of her white kimono, painting it with the scarlet liquid.

"What the...?" Yahiko's eye finds it's way into the other battle.

"Her aura...," Saito senses, "it's different from the one she had during my battle."

"What was that...?" Mina lies paralyzed by Yurika's speed. "No, it can't be, you promised me that you would never again use..."

"My style," Yurika finishes Mina's words, "the Kondou Hirazuki Ryu. It focuses on using my swordsman spirit combined with the spirit of the Masamune to attack. That attack I just used, the Hirazuki-Ikazuchi, uses both spirits to launch me toward the opposition with the speed of lightning. I know I said I would never use these techniques again, but I was a mere child, Mina. Do you know how stupid I was back then, if I were turn back the clock to that moment you asked me to seal away it's power, I would've used it to put you in your grave instead!"

"Tamako," Mina sits back up, "you're such an evil person, that you are. I'm sure that if you're family were still alive, they would disapprove of your current actions, that they would've. If your father knew you were going to use this skill for such a petty reason, I'm sure he would have never taught it to you in the first place!

"Shut up!" Yurika spits. "What the hell do you know?! My father taught me when I was young, after all, it is customary for a child to learn their parents' martial art, whether the child is good or evil."

"I guess it's my turn," Ryosuke readies his sword.

"You wanna try me," Yurika sighs, "all right, let's get this over with."

"Cockiness will only make you lose matches you could win," Ryosuke blindly charges at Yurika.

Yurika counters with a mere flick of her wrist, striking Ryosuke across the chest, and then another snap to strike him in the shoulder. Ryosuke spirals to the floor after with his sword crashing down with him. Ryosuke crawls toward his blade only to have a slab of metal be engraved into his hand.

"Lose matches," Yurika plunges the blade deeper, "I think it's the other way around, Kid."

"Ryosuke!" Mina screams.

"Mina...," Ryosuke smiles, "I love..."

"Silence!" Yurika stomps her foot on the boy's neck.

"Argh," Ryosuke heads jumps up, "burns..."

"Burns?" Kenshin says, puzzled. "Oh...," Kenshin finds a burn-like scar on the back of his neck.

"Ryosuke...," Mina crawls toward the boy, "I..."

"Don't say anything, Mina," Ryosuke tries to keep the smile on his face, "I just want the last thing to remember to be your lovely smile."

"Such a heart-warming moment," Yurika chuckles, "and like all moments such as these, they must come to an end!" Yurika sends Ryosuke's face into the pavement once more.

"Ryosuke!" Mina screams once more. "My boy...," Mina's face sinks to the ground, "I...I loved you too, Ryosuke, I...I just couldn't say it because I thought my heart belonged to Shinta. My son, my love, please forgive me!" Mina screams.

"How...how could you have killed that boy without a trace of emotion?!" Kenshin wobbles to his feet. "How could you have killed someone who was supposed to have been a little brother to you?!"

"That little shit," Yurika slides the blade out of Ryosuke's body, "he meant nothing to me, he was merely another stepping stone for the rebirth of the Shogunate. Sacrifices are needed to create a new era, and he just happened to be one of them."

"Yurika...!" Mina slowly rises to her feet, her palm over her scar.

"My name is Tamako!" Yurika screams.

"Kondou Tamako," Kenshin takes up his sword once more, "as a former member of the Ishin Shishi, I will defeat you in the name of the Meiji!"

"I could care less for the Meiji," Mina takes her sakabatou into her hands, "but I do care for the lives of those who were lost in the name for your meaningless era. Gonji, Wesley, Hideo, Chisato, and Ryosuke, all of them were nothing more than sacrifices in your eyes, but to me, they were so much more...so much more... In the name of my fallen friends and love, I will make sure your era is never brought into the light of day!"

"Heh," Yurika grins, "so it the Alpha Wolf of Mibu against the Twin Dragons of the Era."

A loud bang echoes in the wind as the ship suddenly begins to rock violently. Another loud bang and more shaking occurs, causing everyone to lose their footing.

"What was that?" Misao looks toward the shore.

"The army!" Saito finds cannons firing at the ship from the shore.

"An excellent symphony for the end of the Meiji," Yurika looks to the white sky. "Men, stand down," Yurika orders her followers as they fight with the others, "I want each of these individuals to witness the rebirth of the Shogunate."

"Ma'am," all the soldiers drop their weapons and leave the area.

"Kenshin...," Kaoru looks to her husband as he stands on the other side of the battlefield.

"I'll be all right, Kaoru, that I will," Kenshin assures her, "it's just that, I'm worried about Mina," Kenshin finds her barely standing on her feet.

"The red-haired missy seems to be suffering from a huge amount of blood loss," Sanosuke observes, "I don't think she has much strength left to continue."

The powder drops of the season begin to die out as the three warriors prepare for their final hurrah. A crash of waves comes with another crash of cannons, rocking the battlefield around once more. Silence, not a single trace of movement or sound, until the Alpha Wolf of Mibu takes the initiative.

"Futae-Hirazuki!" Yurika dashes toward the two with a parallel lunge.

The twin dragons step to the side to evade the attack, but a sudden breeze soon knocks them to the floor.

"An after effect attack like Gonji's Saskiko," Kenshin recognizes the attack.

"How can she...?" Mina prepares for the next attack.

"Hirazuki-Kaze!" Yurika lunges at the air, creating a distance attack.

Another jump to the sides creates the same results, only this time the attack cuts both warriors instead of knocking them down. Yurika then capitalizes on this and runs in between the two and delivers a spinning attack. The slash paralyzes the two for a moment as she twirls her blade in between her fingers and sheathes the blade after, causing the two to fall back to the ground.

"Hirazuki-Muramasa!" Yurika chants the attacks name after.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screams as Kenshin lies without a trace of movement.

"Wah!" Kenji begins wailing suddenly.

"Kenji...," Kenshin looks to the crib on the other side, "I can't lose now, not for your sake..."

"Still alive," Yurika looks to Kenshin, "I think I can fix that."

"Last chance...," Mina musters up her strength to stand once more.

"Huh?!" Yurika looks to Mina as Kenshin suddenly rises to his feet from the other side.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!" the two scream.

"No, not now, it can't end now!" Yurika tries to prepare for their attacks.

"Ryu-Kan-Sen-Arashi!" the two spiral at Yurika, striking both side in the same instant. "Ryu-Shou-Sen!" the two continue their attack with a sword uppercut that knocks her into the air.

"Amazing, they can still fight with such little strength," Aoshi observes.

"That stupid apprentice and his sister better not screw this up," Hiko grinds his teeth.

"Ryu-Tsui-Sen!" Kenshin and Mina knock Yurika back to the ground by striking both of her shoulders with a hammer attack. "Kuza-Ryu-Sen!" the two chase after Yurika by spiraling downward with the nine-strike attack. "Mei-Ryu-Sen!" Kenshin and Mina quickly resheathe their blades after landing back on the ground.

"I can evade it," Yurika thinks as she spirals back down, "I can..."

"Sou-Ryu-Sen!" both of Kenshin and Mina's reverse-blades interrupt her fall and the sheaths knock her to the other side of the battlefield.

Yurika crashes against the furthest wall creating a web of cracks upon impact. She falls face first into the cement-tiled floor as the cracked wall suddenly crumbles on top of her, burying her in the debris.

"Did that do it?" Kenshin plops back on the floor after.

"This can't be...," Mina says suddenly.

The debris suddenly begins to rise and a lone figure crawls out of the broken wall. Her arms levitate off the floor as her legs begin to straighten and her back breaks out of an arch. The debris on top of her is pulled back to the ground as the invincible warrior stands with her legendary sword still wrapped in her fingers.

"Impossible...," Kaoru's eyes widen from the shock, "there's no way anybody could stand after something like that, they shouldn't even be alive!"

"Is that all you got?" Yurika laughs, ignoring her injuries.

"The basic rule of the Shinsengumi," Saito observes, "never flee from the enemy until you've won, no matter the cost. It appears Tamako has taken it to a new level."

"I think it's time we put an end to this," Yurika slides the legendary blade back into it's case, "my ultimate attack, Isami-Tamako-Shi, I named it after my father and me."

"Then we'll use our's," Kenshin and Mina sheathe their reverse-blades one more time, "the Amakekeru-Ryu-No..."

"No," Mina interrupts, "Shinta, you'll use the Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki, I'll use this," Mina places her left foot in front of her right.

"Mina?" Kenshin looks to her, puzzled.

"That stance from before," Kaoru recognizes it, "what exactly is it?"

"You told me once," Mina looks to Kenshin from the corner of her eye, "that if I am to be stronger than you, I have to be strong in my own way. Shinta, I will be strong in my own way, I will risk my life to use this attack."

"I understand," Kenshin clutches the top part of his sword's sheath with his left hand.

The three stand ready once more, blades ready for the final time. The symphony of explosions continues, the melody of the ocean and gunpowder echoes in this last dance. A wave of inferno bursts suddenly in the audience, and now the battle can finally come to a close.

"Kondou Hirazuki Ryu," Yurika clicks the blade of her sword, "Isami-Tamako-Shi!" Yurika slides the steel out in an angle, creating another distance attack.

"Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki!" Kenshin steps forward with his left, drawing his sakabatou at the same time.

The initial swing deflects the air attack and with a another step and turn of his body, a black sphere is formed, bringing in Yurika toward Kenshin. Yurika then uses a horizontal swing and suddenly a gust of wind slices through the sphere, leaving Kenshin vulnerable as he continues to spin at Yurika. Mina then draws her sword with her right stepping forward.

"It's the same attack," Yurika thinks she recognizes it, "it's a step with the right instead of the left, I won't fall for it!"Yurika goes for another horizontal swing, a few inches below the previous slash.

The swing of Mina's sword catches the Masamune at an angle, halting the attack for a brief second. The Masamune breaks out of it's constraint quickly and goes for another angle attack. Mina takes a second step forward, this one with her left, turning her body clockwise to strike again. Winds gather before Mina's blade and in the same moment her sakabatou and the Masamune clash, the winds send the legendary sword and it's user back with the force of the breeze. Yurika flies back to the crumbled wall, but Mina takes a third step, and with that, another turn of her body, this time counter-clockwise. The winds swirl back in Mina's direction, along with Yurika caught up in the whole thing.

"What the hell is this?!" Yurika screams as she's being drawn in. "This isn't the Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki, it's..."

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," Mina takes a final step and a second clockwise turn of her body, "Ten-Shi-Ippou!" Mina engraves her reverse-blade along Yurika's ribs.

"Argh!" a flood of crimson sprays from Yurika's mouth.

Mina pushes her the flat side of her blade deeper into Yurika's body until both warriors spiral in different directions. Yurika's flies through the air until the arena's pavement catches her fall, while Mina spirals to the floor, her sakabatou crashing down with her.

"Mina!" Kenshin drops his own reverse-blade as he rushes to his sister's aid.

"Kenji!" Kaoru quickly runs over to her baby as he waits on the other side of the battlefield.

"Hey are you all right?" Yahiko and Sanosuke hurry to Kenshin and Mina.

"Uh...," Mina's head slowly bobs toward her brother. "Brother Shinta..., are you there?" Mina coughs as she blindly looks into the gray sky.

"Mina, don't speak," Kenshin looks to the oozing craters on her body, "you're wounded!"

"I know," Mina coughs again, "thanks for caring...Big Brother."

"We better get her to Megumi-san right away!" Kaoru hurries over.

"No, that can't happen...," Mina catches some of the crimson river that flows down her lip, "it's the end for me, my era is over..."

"Don't say that, Mina," Kenshin brings his sister to his heart, "it's only been up until now that we've been reunited after all these years!"

"Shinta..., do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Mina asks again.

"Tomorrow...," Kenshin closes his eyes and remembers, "that was the day..."

  
  


"Are you all right?" the Battousai offers his hand to the frightened girl.

The girl loosens the grip on herself and looks to the warrior that saved her. She answers his question with silence and a turn of her head.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Kenshin looks to the woman he failed to save, if only I got here faster..."

"...it's not your fault," the girl responds with a stutter, "it was mine. I shouldn't have been so picky about my clients."

"Clients you say?" Kenshin looks at the girl puzzled.

"Mother told me things we're no longer going to be easy," the girl looks to her lifeless body, "after Father died two days ago we came here to the city with the trade route. It's the only way we could make money, but I wouldn't allow myself to support the Shogunate in anyway. Damn the Shogunate, they put everything on us, the farmers, why should we suffer for the government's loss?!"

"I agree," Kenshin takes a seat next to the girl, "I, too, hate the Shogunate for all the chaos they've created. I hate them so much I decided to join this conflict, despite my Master's words, despite leaving my training incomplete. He told me that I was only going to protect people with murder, slaughtering many so that only a few may live. Maybe... he was right. Why does it matter, he never really cared for me anyway. By the way, I'm Himura Kenshin, and you are?" Kenshin changes the subject.

"I have no last name," the girl answers, "the Shogunate said farmers were not worthy of such things. My parents called me Mina when they were alive."

"Mina," Kenshin gets back to his feet, "please allow me to help you in any way," Kenshin offers her his hand.

"If it's no trouble," Mina takes Kenshin's hand, "I'd like something to eat and a place to stay for the night. I hope what I'm asking for isn't too much Himura-san."

"Kenshin is fine," Kenshin smiles at his new friend, "but I can do that."

  
  


"...that was the day...," rivers of tears flow down Kenshin's eyes, "we met...seventeen years ago, that it was."

"Shinta, I'm glad...that you remembered, that I...am," Mina forces a smile, "not that it...matters anymore. You've made me so happy back then and now...you were...always there for me, that you were... I just wish, things didn't...turn out this way," Mina coughs a few more spots of crimson. "Shinta...I'm so glad I met you, so glad..., that I..."

"Sister...," Kenshin calls to his sister. "Sister Mina...," Kenshin gently shakes her.

"Shinta, she's...," Kaoru tries to hold back her tears.

"Mina...," Kenshin holds her lifeless shell tightly, "Mina!" another rumble crashes through the entire ship, creating another inferno in the arena.

"Himura, we have to get out of here!" Misao yells at Kenshin as the Hiko, Saito, and Aoshi begin to make their escape.

"Shinta, let's go," Kaoru places her free hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I know...," Kenshin rests Mina against the arena's floor. "You will always be my little sister," Kenshin holds her hand one last time, "good-bye, Mina...," Kenshin places her hand over her heart.

"Let's go already!" Sanosuke rushes toward the exit as Yahiko follows.

"Hai," Kenshin nods as he leads his family out of the arena.

Without looking back, Kenshin and his friends hurry down each floor of the burning decks. Followers of Yurika's cause jumps toward the icy ocean below as the deck begins to sink. The Kenshin-Gumi manage to arrive to the safety of the docks where the watch the burning lumber sink into the sea.

"This is...the end of an era," Hiko watches the flames die, "the end of the Mitsurugi Seven."

"Hey, a survivor!" Misao points to a figure in white swimming toward the dock.

"Tamako?!" Saito recognizes the survivor.

"Damn," Yurika crawls onto the wooden plank, "yeah, that's what I thought," Yurika turns back to the sinking ship, "with a bitch like you gone no one can stand between me and the new era!"

"You!" Kenshin bears his teeth with a hint of yellow in his eyes.

"What the...," Yurika slowly turns around to find surviving enemies, "shit!" Yurika takes the Masamune into her hands again.

"Kenshin?!" Kaoru watches the blade of his sword turn.

"Kyah!" Kenshin dashes toward the girl.

"What the hell?!" Yurika begins to stagger back.

Kenshin's blade slices the wind as it flies toward Yurika's shoulder. Yurika sets her blade at angle to try to counter. Steel eats through steel as Yurika's blade splashes back into the sea, leaving Yurika paralyzed in shock for a moment. Kenshin then turns the blade of his sword once more and strikes Yurika under the jaw, sending her with her broken blade.

"Sanosuke, Sir Ken!" Megumi suddenly arrives on the scene with a squad of army and police officers.

"Arrest that woman!" Yamigata arrives on his horse.

"Hey, Fox, you miss me?" Sanosuke winks at Megumi.

"You jerk, you got blood all over your clothes," Megumi tries to brush away some of the scarlet.

"Shinta?" Kaoru turns to her husband.

Kenshin glares at Yurika as the army officers fish her out of the water. Locking a set of handcuffs around her wrists brings a small grin to Kenshin's face, until he turns back to where the massive ship once stood. His smile returns to a frown, causing his legs to crumble, sending Kenshin toward the floor. His arms stop his body from plummeting all the way, but the liquid from his eyes still falls.

"Shinta...," Kaoru wraps her arms around her husband.

"I'm not sad, koishii," Kenshin places his hand on her's, "I'm not sad... Mina wouldn't want me to be sad, that she wouldn't."

Chapter 18 Linear Notes

  
  


Explain Yurika's attacks- Yurika's style focuses on using her swordsman spirit and the spirit of the Masamune to create distance attacks. Her swordsman spirit is as sharp as the blade of the Murasame, but the sprit of the sword is the Masamune, so her attacks are basically hard and then soft. An example is her Hirazuki-Muramasa, it starts with a powerful slash attack to cut and paralyze the enemy, and then a twirl of her sword causes a gently breeze to flow that knocks her opponents to the floor. Her final attack, the Isami-Tamako-Shi (translated to English as Isami and Tamako's death), is an exception to the hard and the soft rule. It uses her swordsman spirit and the Masamune's spirit at the same time for all four cuts. Her swordsman spirit does the damage of the cuts, but the Masamune's spirit carries the cuts to her opponents' through a gentle breeze. The four cuts create a Japanese Kanji if done in the very same instant, the Kanji of the afterlife, (it looks a bit like a 'T', just another slash a little bit under the top of the letter and two curves going outward in the opposite direction at the bottom. For those familiar with the Street Fighter video games, it's the symbol on Akuma's back).

  
  


How did Ryosuke get Mina's disease?- Remember Ryosuke's past how Mina took care of him when he was a baby, apparently Mina had the disease back then, although it was very mild and you couldn't even tell she had it. Ryosuke got it from when Mina breast-fed him back then, so the disease slowly grew within his body as time passed, and only now has it begun to grow as a burn-like scar appeared on the back of his neck.

  
  


What exactly was Mina's ultimate attack?- Mina's final attack was the Ten-Shi-Ippou. If you translate it to English, it means 'Four Steps of Heaven', 'Ten' meaning Heaven, 'Shi' meaning Four (Shi also stand for Death in Japanese), and 'Ippou' meaning Step, so it can also be translated as 'Heaven's Four Steps'. Mina created this attack to be stronger in her own way since it does not combine any skills she has learned, at least during the Revolution. It begins with the usual Battoujutsu stance, with the left leg in front instead of the right. It starts out a little bit like the Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki with a step forward and then a sword draw, but the second step is different. Mina would then turn clockwise with her blade swinging in the direction and then Mina delivers a strike with a gust of wind following to knock her opponent back. After, a third step is taken, this time with Mina turning counter-clockwise making the gusts of wind she used in the previous step to return to her by having the winds follow the turn of her body. The final and fourth step is another step forward with one more clockwise turn of her body with a final swing of her sword after the turn. This attack takes much more out of it's user than the Amakekeru-Ryu-No Hirameki as it's more powerful, it's basically a last chance type of attack, as you can clearly see what happened to Mina in the end, also thanks to her disease.

  
  


Why does Kaoru call Kenshin by his real name?- She only calls him by his real name when nobody's around or when he's sad and depressed. If you recall from chapter eight, Kaoru learned Kenshin's real name during their wedding night.


	20. A New Era

Chapter 19: A New Era

  
  


"Kenji, get out of the snow!" Kaoru digs her son out of the white powder. "How many time must I tell, you young man?!" Kaoru dusts the flakes off the child.

Kenshin smiles at the sight of his family and turns to his side to see the rooster and fox arguing as usual.

"Ow!" Sanosuke screams as Megumi tightens the bandages around his wounds. "Damn, Fox, do you have to wrap it so tight?!"

"How do you expect the wound to heal if I don't!" Megumi snaps back.

"The old-fashioned way," Sanosuke answers, "by itself!"

"Baka, it will get infected!" Megumi yells.

"Gee, I thought these two kissed and made up," Yahiko sighs as he passes by.

Kenshin fixes another smile and looks toward the sky to catch a glimpse of the new flakes of the season. Staring into the blank white sky, he finds Mina smiling down on him. The smile on Kenshin's face begins to fade until a camellia suddenly falls from the white sky.

"Mina...," Kenshin takes the flower into his palm.

"Hey, you stupid apprentice," Hiko swats the back of Kenshin's head.

"Yes, Master?" Kenshin rubs the struck spot.

"We'll be returning to Kyoto now," Aoshi, Hiko, and Misao take their things.

"Later, Himura!" Misao waves.

"Good-bye," Kenshin forces another smile but quickly returns to his depressed state.

"A knock on the door," Kenshin overhears Misao, "pretty scary, we were just about to leave."

"Kenshin, can you get the door?" Kaoru calls to her husband as she continues to remove the snow from her son's clothing.

"Hai, koishii," Kenshin answers.

Kenshin approaches the door and his hand begins to inch toward the lock. His hand pauses before he takes a hold of it.

"Hey, you stupid apprentice, what's wrong with you?" Hiko snaps his fingers before Kenshin's eyes.

Another knock of the door breaks Kenshin out of his dream-like trance. Kenshin sighs and slowly pulls the wooden board aside. A trace of white first appears, slowly revealing more of the mysterious guest. Red-hair, lavender eyes, cross-shaped scar over her left eye, is it just an illusion Kenshin sees before him? After a few moments of blinking, he finally takes the courage to say something.

"Mina...," Kenshin stutters, "is that..."

"Shinta!" Mina quickly wraps her arms around Kenshin. "I've returned, that I have," water runs down to Kenshin's shoulder.

"Grandmaster Kenshin," Ryosuke and Chisato appear from the sides of the doorway.

"Kenshin, who's there?" Kaoru calls.

"Everyone, come quick," Kenshin yells for the others, "Mina's here!"

"Mina?!" Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Megumi hurry to the entrance.

"Hello everyone," Mina bows, "Kenji," Mina waves to the child.

"How did you survive, Kensai?" Aoshi asks.

"With a new era comes a new life," Mina answers, "that new era is now, that it is. Now, Shinta," Mina points the flat edge of her sword at her brother, "today's our seventeenth anniversary, that it is."

"I know," Kenshin nods.

"Shall we commemorate this day with a duel?" Mina gets to the point.

"A duel?" Kaoru says puzzled.

"I want to know if I have become strong," Mina answers, "and the only way to know is by fighting my brother, the man who taught me."

"I accept your challenge, Mina," Kenshin smiles.

"Our ultimate attacks," Mina returns her sword to her belt, "nothing more."

"Agreed," Kenshin follows Mina's action.

The warriors and observers head toward the center of the field, getting as much space as possible. The audience takes a few steps back as the twin dragons arch forward with their primary hands clasping the air as their secondary hands wrap around the edge of their hilt. The dragon of Ken places her left foot before her right, as the dragon of Battou places his right foot ahead of his left.

"A true ending to yesterday's duel," Hiko crosses his arms.

"The new era will begin with the clash of two reverse-blades," Ryosuke awaits for the first move.

The season's wind from yesterday returns, picking up where it left off. Strands of scarlet follow it's path, drops of ice sticking to each dragon's temple, it all begins again. In the blink of an eye, a click of the sword, and a step forward, both dragons going in for the kill.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!" the twins scream in unison.

"Amakekeru-Ryu-No-Hirameki!" Kenshin slides his sakabatou out of it's sheath at an angle.

"Ten-Shi-Ippou!" Mina removes her reverse-blade with a swing of the hilt.

A miss with the first swing on each side, a black sphere collecting the winds follows after with the turn of the dragon of Battou's body. Another gust of wind follows the turn of the dragon of Ken's body, breaking the black sphere and freeing the concealed winds. A third step and suddenly the gusts return to it's source, bringing in the dragon of Battou with it. The dragon of Battou falls and is pulled by the winds toward his twin.

"Kyah!" Mina delivers the final swing.

The blade stops before an invisible marker just in front of her brother's face. A smile from both sides, as the victor slides her reverse-blade back into it's wooden case.

"A four-step Battoujutsu," Kenshin lies in the snow, "what was it?"

"My own original attack," Mina takes her brother's hand, pulling him to his feet, "Ten-Shi-Ippou. 'To be stronger than I, you must be strong in your own way', those were the words you taught me back then."

"That they were," Kenshin smiles.

"I must get going now," Mina and her followers begin to return to the outdoors.

"Why so soon?" Kaoru asks.

"I must save as many lives as I can before this disease takes mine," Mina pulls up her right sleeve, revealing her burn-like scar. "To do that, I follow that path my brother has taken, that I will. Farewell, Brother, I hope that someday we will meet again," Mina smiles and turns back toward the outside world.

"We will, Sister," Kenshin watches her walk away, "we will," Kenshin smiles as he looks to the burn-like scar on his right arm.

Chapter 19 Linear Notes

  
  


Why did you have Kenshin lose the battle against Mina?- I think the story was really more about Mina than Kenshin when I wrote this since it's basically about her search for her brother and it somehow goes wrong. Mina really looked up to Kenshin during the Revolution as she thought he was stronger than her, but she can't always look up to him, she has to create her own identity, and to do that, she had to be strong in her own way. By defeating Kenshin, it marks the beginning of a new life, a new era for her.

  
  


So Kenshin has Mina's disease now too?- Yeah, I guess this also explains how he got it in the new OVA. Apparently he got it from over-exerting himself during his fights with Mina and Yurika. The disease is also contagious so eventually Kaoru will contract it too.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

  
  


"It's been two years since that day," a young woman walks down the snow-barren road with a red-haired teenager.

"It has, Chizuru," the young man nods as he walks up a set of stone steps, "two years since..."

"Kenji, who's that?" Chizuru points to a lone figure standing before two graves.

"I...don't know," Kenji answers.

The figure stands with her back turned, a gray cloak covering her body and hair. The two teenagers slowly approach the woman until she turns to them. Her aged face reveals little wrinkles despite her age, red hair, lavender eyes, and a cross-shaped scar over her left eye, she reminds Kenji of someone he once knew so long ago...

"Shinta...?" the woman looks into Kenji's eyes. "No," the woman shakes her head from side to side, "you're not."

"Who are you?" Kenji asks the woman as she kneels at the grave.

"I'm an old friend of your father," the woman answers, "my name is Shizaku Mina, it's nice to see you again, Kenji."

"How do you know my name, Mina-san?" Kenji asks.

"You were a mere baby when we met, that you were," Mina chuckles, "you were so cute back then, just like your father all those years ago."

"Was I?" Kenji turns to his parents' grave.

"You still remind me of your father," Mina continues, "you look exactly like him during the Revolution, that you do."

"I see...," Kenji nods.

"I must get going," Mina begins to walk away, "the life of a rurouni is one that must always be on the move, that it is. Oh, who do we have here," Mina looks into Chizuru's eyes, "you look like Shinta's wife when I last saw her. What's your name, young lady?"

"Chizuru," Chizuru bows, "Sagara Chizuru."

"The daughter of that Rooster-Head and Fox Lady huh," Mina chuckles, "that's nice to know. You take good care of Kenji-kun, Chizuru-chan."

"I will, Mina-san," Chizuru bows again.

"Well then, we shall meet again, Kenji," Mina wanders toward the gray skies.

"We shall...Aunt Mina," Kenji watches her disappear.


	22. Author's Ramblings

Author's Ramblings

  
  


Well, that's it, it's over, the Twin Dragon Arc is over. This was my first Kenshin fan fic and I hope all of those who've read it have enjoyed it. I've enjoyed writing this story until the very end, although I wish I put more detail in some parts of the story, but then again, that would slow down the pacing by a lot. I've been meaning to write a Kenshin fic for a while, and this is it.

When I first came up with the Twin Dragon Arc, I originally intended it to only have Mina in it and none of the Mitsurugi Seven. She was supposed to have wanted revenge against the Meiji Government for betraying her, but that didn't go anywhere as she had no comrades of her own and she didn't have any feelings for Kenshin other than the brother-sister type. Next I tried to have them being a real brother and sister pair and that they were separated when Kenshin became a slave when he was a child. Mina was to have been adopted by a Shogunate soldier and would eventually fight for the Shogunate's side during the Revolution. The two were to meet again in the present as Mina was searching for the man who killed her foster father, that man being Hitokiri Battousai, not knowing that the killer was her brother until later. That didn't go anywhere either. After that, I finally came up with the current plot and, well, it was a success.

The inspiration for the new characters in the story came from a variety of anime characters. Gonji was inspired from Rurouni Kenshin's Okina and some old Kung Fu master I saw in an old Kung Fu movie a long time ago. Wesley was based on Chou and his English dub voice, he totally reminded me of a cowboy. I got the idea of Ryosuke from Yahiko for his brashness and New Dominion Tank Police's Leona for her whole 'have to have my way' thing. Chisato was based on none other than Yumi and Kamatari. I thought of Hideo from Aoshi's attitude and Kaun from Bushido Blade 2 because of his pale white skin. Yurika came from Shishio's attitude of 'the strong live and the weak die' and Asuka of Neon Genesis Evangelion for her violent methods toward her fellow pilots. Mina came from, of course, Kenshin for his appearance, beliefs, and virtually everything. She was also inspired by Baiken of Guilty Gear X for some of her attacks, placement of scars, the whole 'drinking and smoking' thing, and the left-handed Battoujutsu and Mitsurugi Ryoko of the Real Bout High School manga and anime series. I think Kaoru was also another inspiration for her, along with Megumi.

Is the story over yet, actually no, it's not, this is actually episode 2 of a four part series called the 'Mina no Ryu Saga'. I am planning to create two sequels to this, 'Once and Again' and 'A Time Way Back When', and then a prequel titled 'Crimson String'.

'Once and Again' will take up exactly where it left in the epilogue, with Kenji as the main hero. This story will begin with Kenji's proposal to Chizuru which triggers events very similar to Enishi's Jinchuu in the manga. The Akabeko is attacked, the words 'Jinchuu' is posted all over the Kamiya Dojo, and the Chinese Mafia seems to have made it's way into Tokyo. In the midst of all of this, Kenji meets a half-Chinese, half-Japanese girl (who's name I will not yet reveal) and begins to fall for her while still engaged to Chizuru. To fight this new threat, Kenji will have to finish his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu training, but Hiko is on his death bed so now Kenji must seek out Mina to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's ultimate attack. However, he has some competition to learn this deadly technique, Mina's newest student and daughter, Shizaku Aya.

'A Time Way Back When' is a reincarnation fic where everyone is reborn in modern day Japan, including those in the Mitsurugi Seven and other original characters from 'Crimson String'. Kenshin and Mina are roommates going to cram school (it's like a Japanese junior college, it helps you study for the entrance exams for four colleges for an entire year), Sanosuke is a gangster in a biker gang and a third year cram school student, Kaoru is a freshman at Tokyo University learning how to be a teacher, Megumi is a sophomore at Tokyo University trying to get her PHD, Yahiko is a junior in Tokyo High, Tsubame is a waitress at her family-owned café called the Akabeko and is home-schooled, Tae is the owner of the Akabeko and Tsubame's guardian, Hiko is a teacher at Kenshin and Mina's cram school, Aoshi is also a sophomore in Tokyo University majoring in literature, Misao is a senior at Tokyo High and lives in the same apartment building as Aoshi (she also stalks him during the story), Saito is a cop for the Tokyo Police Department, Gonji is a teacher at Tokyo University, Doctor Gensai is Megumi's teacher for health class, Ayame and Suzume are his grandchildren that go to Tokyo Elementary, Wesley is a foreign exchange student from America, Ryosuke is a six year old child who has a crush on Mina and goes to Tokyo Elementary, Chisato is a college dropout working at the Akabeko, Hideo is a goth who hangs out by himself during break at Tokyo High, and of course, our evil Yurika is a senior at Tokyo University who is also considered the princess in the Yakuza. This one will be based on a two-hundred year old revenge Yurika wants after defeat in the Twin Dragon Arc, a revenge she couldn't accomplish in her past life. The rest of the characters won't remember who they were in the past until certain events remind them of the past.

The prequel is a project I'm currently working on. It's basically the story of Mina through her point of view, who she was before she met Kenshin, her life searching for him, and a little bit about what happened to her after the end of chapter 19. It's a rather violent fic, and I don't know think the violence will ease up any time soon. By the time you read this, 'Crimson String' may already be posted on Psychotikrk, and personally, I think 'Crimson String' is better, not to mention you get more insights on Mina's personality, the Mitsurugi Seven, and how her life was entwined with Kenshin's during the anime series. I'm mostly stressing on her relationship with Ryosuke and Chisato in it, as you can recall, she did say she really did love Ryosuke and we don't get an exact reason why, and the secrets she told Chisato were another thing not explained. Also, there will be another key player who never appeared in the 'Twin Dragon Arc', Azumi Shion. Her role is a very important one in Mina's life, and you'll see why if you read 'Crimson String'.

So go ahead and give me a review of the Twin Dragon Arc (no flames or anything like that please, this fic was written about two years ago so it sucks compared to my modern style of writing), my e-mail is XenoMark@msn.com, so go ahead and review and give me your opinion, I promise I'll do better with the details and everything in the remake, my sister and I will proofread it (speaking of which, she has written a story for Psychotikrk titled 'Foxy Lady' and an American Pie parody using the RK cast called 'Japanese Pie', posted on www.fanfiction.net) so check it out if it's been posted yet).

In other news, there will be a remake of the 'Twin Dragon Arc' using the same style as 'Crimson String', via first person view through different character's eyes. The remake will contain new scenes and fights, as well as characters that were only found in 'Crimson String', not to mention new insights on characters and their relationships. Here, I'll show you some rough draft chapters of the remake on the next page.


	23. Remake Preview 1

Author's Note: Well, this is a chapter that never made it to the original 'Twin Dragon Arc'. This scene takes place in the first chapter, after Sanosuke had returned to Japan. Before this chapter, Kenshin had a reunion with the ex-hitokiri of the Satsuma Clan, Azumi Shion. Shion appears in 'Crimson String', and in order to understand most of the new events in the 'Twin Dragon Arc' remake, you must read 'Crimson String'. It's not really necessary for this chapter, but for later ones, it will be as there will be many conversations that are based on the events of 'Crimson String'.

  
  


Twin Dragon Arc Remake Preview:

The Woman of the Bloody World

  
  


It was rather odd to see Shion-dono again after all these years. I never thought I would find her here in Tokyo, the same city in which her family once lived and died in. As far as I know and heard after the Revolution, Shion-dono was killed during the battle of Toba-Fushimi, around the same time I began wandering.

"Was it really her," I asked myself, "it can't be, she didn't seem like the same girl who always taunted Mina. Not a sign of emotion when she spoke either, that woman was a mere shell of the former hitokiri of the Satsuma Clan. Mina always hated her, at least I think so, she and Shion were always arguing when I was around. Mina would always complain to me after the arguments, but whenever she spoke of her, there was always some kind of smile on her face, so I'm pretty sure the two were friends, to an extent. Mina, why am I thinking about her again, it's been sixteen years since I last saw her, and I haven't really though about her until recently, why is that? Kenshin, just stop thinking, you have a wife and child now, they are your family, not that girl you picked up from the street during the Revolution. No, how could I call her just a girl, she was my sister."

"Kenshin, can you go to the market," the voice of my wife interrupted my thoughts suddenly, "we're out of tofu."

"Oh, gomen, koishii," I broke out of my conversation with myself, "I'll go to the market right now and get some, that I will."

Even as I walked toward the market that day, the thought of Mina was still fresh in my mind. I could remember her as if she were still standing right next to me, lavender eyes, fiery red hair, fair skin, she really did look a lot like me now that I think about it. She was always asking me things, always concerned about me and the future. I would always respond with my usual smile, along with a few words of advice, advice that probably lead her to... No, I can't say it yet, I'd be getting too far ahead in my story. Mina was dead according to what I had seen during that day, there was no way she could have survived a cannon's blast, was there? That thought continued to linger in the back of my mind, even when I had reached the store.

"That'll be two yen, Himura-san," the merchant handed me the soy-based cube.

Upon reaching into my pocket in my kimono's sleeve, I found more than the money. A black piece of paper, just like the ones I had received during my days as a hitokiri during the Revolution. I stared at the dark sheet for an unaccounted amount of time, until the cough of the merchant brought me back to reality. I paid the man after, taking the pale of tofu after into my left hand, my right still grasping the pale's handle. There was a small inscription on the black sheet, it said "Sengaku-ji Temple". Shion-dono must've slipped that paper into my sleeve after our meeting, but I had no idea why she had wanted meet with me. Not wanting to leave her stranded, I decided to make the temple my next destination.

Upon arriving at the temple, I found nothing but wind to greet me. The entire place was desolate, dust, dirt, and dried leaves were the only apparent sights, not a trace of life.

"Hello," I placed the pale of tofu to the side as I approached the temple, "Shion-dono?"

That's when it happened. I heard the whistling of metal coming from above, hovering above my head. Without a moment of hesitation, I pushed all my weight into my right shoulder, my body tackling against the ground and then spiraling a few feet to the side after. I returned to my feet quickly, my eyes fixed on the area where I once stood. There was my assailant, rustic brown hair, coal black eyes, a white yukata drenched in the ruby elixir of life, it was the same uniform she wore during the Revolution that it was.

"Excellent maneuver, Himura-san," my assailant grinned, her naginata scratching against the stone floor as she levitated it to her side, "you still haven't lost your skills after all these years."

"Shion-dono, what's the meaning of this?" I asked, keeping my calm as I spoke.

"You know what this is about, Himura-san," Shion answered, twirling her spear in between the gaps of her fingers, "don't play dumb with me!"

"Shion-dono, I honestly have no idea of which you speak, that I don't," I tried reasoning with her again.

"I think I've had enough talking with you now," Shion said as she plunged one end of her spear into the ground.

Sparks began to rise as the curved steel began to slit the earth, the expression on Shion-dono's face had remained the same as the blade began to rise. Just by observing the movement of her spear, I could anticipate the distance attack she was going to use.

"Akai Chi Ryu, Yama-No-Ten!" Shion suddenly screamed as the spear rose from the cracked ground.

The stone block floors suddenly rose from place and flew towards me. Out of instinct, I had tackled the ground again, only to find more debris hurling towards me once I landed. Instead of rolling to the side once more, I decided to risk using the jump of the Ryu-Tsui-Sen to evade this attack. I pushed my feet against the earth with all my might and I soon found my eyes leveled with the clouds. Unfortunately, I had no weapon so I couldn't strike, instead I landed behind Shion-dono with her back still turned.

"Akai Chi Naginata Ryu," I recognized her technique, "the only other style that uses the same god-like speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. You are very skilled, Shion-dono, but why waste your effort on a retired rurouni, why not use that skill to stop bandits instead of the innocent?"

"There are no innocents in this world," Shion responded, her back still facing me, "anyone who is supported by this corrupt government is part of that corruption, and so, no one is innocent."

"Shion-dono, I don't know what you speak of but...," I tried my negotiations once more.

"That's enough out of you!" Shion suddenly disappeared from my sight.

My eyes caught a quick glimpse of her silhouette, she was charging toward me but it looked like she was pushing her weight to the side as well. I've seen this technique during the Revolution, Shion-dono had used it before during a battle with the Shinsengumi. There was only one way to evade it.

"Akai Chi Ryu, Mamano-Arashi!" Shion screamed as I leapt forward at the last moment.

The twin slabs of steel struck nothing but air, but she had not stopped with that one attack. As soon as I turned back to face her, her foot was now leading her path toward me. Her naginata now split in two, the shorter blade pointed toward the ground and her longer one pointed at the sky.

"Kamui-Kiba!" she screamed as she flew toward me.

I had no way to evade this one, I had to use a desperation maneuver. At the last moment, I wrapped my arms around her foot and quickly swung her leg to the east. Her entire body followed my swing, sending her plummeting to the ground to the west.

"Lucky shot," Shion quickly returned to her feet, despite the streak of crimson running down her temple.

"I won't be able to last very long at this rate, that I won't," I thought to myself as I tried to regain my breath.

"Kenshin!" I heard a yell coming from the steps of the temple.

"Yahiko?" I turned to the source to find the teenage boy with my old sakabatou in his hands.

"Use this!" Yahiko ordered as the reverse-blade was hurled into the air.

The fingers of my left hand quickly wrapped around the violet scabbard, my right hand grabbing the space around the sword's hilt. I was ready to fight now, Shion-dono and I were on equal grounds.

"That sword," Shion-dono began to gawk at my weapon for a few seconds, "it can't be, so she's already here."

I didn't spend anytime contemplating on her previous sentence, I had to end this quickly and I had to do it at that very moment. My feet sprang me forward, the hilt of my sakabatou lunging forward as I ran. In an instant, Shion-dono saw my attack, readying her sword at her side as I dashed.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," I screamed once I heard the click of my sakabatou sliding out of it's case.

"Akai Chi Ryu," Shion began to spin forward, the longer blade of her weapon taking the lead.

"Ryu-Kan-Sen-Tsumuji!" I turned my run into a spiraling jump as I drew my blade.

"Miyabi-Kishin!" Shion yelled as her blade arched toward the floor.

The spear slit through my hair before impaling the floor, and at the same moment, I withdrew my entire blade, engraving the steel slab into her ribs. The push of my sword sent Shion-dono flying towards the temple, her body crashing through the doors in an instant. The balls of my feet met the ground first, my sheath scratching against the floor as I tried to regain my balance. At that same moment, Yahiko, and then Sanosuke and Megumi who had just arrived on the scene, ran up to me, a look of concern on all of their faces.

"Kenshin, are you okay?" Yahiko voiced his concern.

"Are you injured, Sir Ken?" Megumi asked next.

"Geez, I knew trouble could never leave you alone, Kenshin," Sanosuke grinned, "just what have you gotten to these past five years?"

"I'm all right, that I am," I answered between pants.

"I just returned to Tokyo and I've already missed my welcoming party," Sanosuke grunted after.

"Kenshin, who's that woman?" Yahiko asked as I returned my sakabatou to it's sheath.

"Himura Kenshin-san," Shion-dono's voice suddenly interrupted our conversation, "you really don't know anything, do you?"

"That's what I tried to tell you earlier, that I did," I turned back to my assailant, "so why did you attack me?"

"Mina is coming here," Shion suddenly spoke, "no, she must be here by now. That sword you possess, it's the same one she uses."

"Mina?!" the name of my sister caught my attention. "Mina is alive after all these years?! How, and what did you mean by the sword I possess is the same as her's?!"

"I have no time for idle chatter," Shion pushed herself out of the debris left by my attack, "I have to stop her."

"Wait!" I called to Shion-dono as she began to turn away. "Why do you have to stop her, and where has she been all these years?"

"Ask her yourself," Shion answered with her back still turned, "she's been waiting to see you all these years."

With that said, Shion-dono suddenly disappeared from sight, just as she did when I fought her. I couldn't help but be paralyzed by the realization that Mina is still alive. 

"But how was she able to survive?" I wondered. "What was she doing for all these years? Has she been searching for me, or has she been repenting for her sins just as I did? Mina, where are you, I want to see you again, I want to see the woman you've become, I want to see my sister."

"Hey, Kenshin," Sanosuke's voice broke me out of thought.

"Oro?" I returned to my normal state.

"Who's Mina?" Megumi asked.

"Is she some old girlfriend you had during your years of wandering or what?" Yahiko asked.

"If she is, I'm sure you wouldn't want the Missy to find out," Sanosuke joked.

"Mina," I returned to my thoughts as my friends joked.

  
  


Author's Note: Well, how was it? I know it's short, but this is only the rough draft so the final version I post in the future may be different from this. Again, it is necessary to read 'Crimson String' now that most of it's original characters will be included in the 'Twin Dragon Arc' remake. Now how about another preview chapter on page.


	24. Remake Preview 2

Author's Note: This is a remake of the chapter with the Mina and Saito fight. Apparently, I changed part of the story so that Chisato is not with the group at the moment, she is currently commanding Mina's ship as they head to Tokyo. In this remake, I tried to expand Ryosuke and Mina's relationship a little bit, giving hints of Mina's hidden love for her son.

  
  


Twin Dragon Arc Remake Preview:

As Deadly as Ever

  
  


Sixteen years, two small words that equal nearly two decades of hell in terms of time. So much has gotten in my way during those sixteen long years, those years without my brother at my side. How I missed him so... When I had finally arrived in Tokyo, I still believed that Shinta was the one whom I shared my Red String with, but I was also beginning to have my doubts. Could it be that I was falling for someone that's half of my own age?

"Ryosuke...," I turned to the young man in the sidelines.

Shizaku Ryosuke, the follower I had raised since he was a mere baby, no, he's more that a follower, he's my son. No, I did not give birth to him, I had merely adopted him within my first year of wandering, at the age of sixteen. It just pained me during that time that I was a thirty year old virgin, saving it for my time with Shinta. Ryosuke, I taught him everything he knows, I made him who is, is it because of that reason that my heart is shifting towards him. Every time I thought about making love to him, or kissing him, or even holding his hand, I would kick myself.

"Baka!" my conscience would yell at me. "You can't fall in love with someone who you raised by yourself, he's half your age! And no, just because you held him at your breast when he was young does not mean you should take him into bed with you!"

I obeyed my conscience, I always did (okay, most of the time I did) after my first fight with Saito. And here I am again, standing before one of the few remaining Mibu dogs who survived the Revolution. Saito Hajime, if I had not thrown away my sword back then, then this fight would've been our final battle.

"You smoke?" Saito asked as he lit himself a cigarette.

"I don't like foreign tobacco, that I don't," I removed Shinji's old pipe from my kimono's sleeve, lighting it with a match taken from my other sleeve.

Five of my six followers were awaiting this duel. Old man Gonji, I hoped his training in other various sword styles would come in handy for this duel. Wesley, he always enjoyed watching me fight, probably checking me out in the process, but then again, I usually move too fast for him to see anything, and to think, Shion used to taunt me all the time during the Revolution calling me a little girl, well I can laugh in her face now, luckily my chest didn't grow as big as her's. Wait a second, how did I bring Shion into this, never mind. Hideo, he enjoys watching fights, he likes to observe all of my opponents so he can learn their skills if he were to somehow fight them in the future. Yurika, she wanted to fight Saito at first, it must be her Wolf's instinct and pride that wanted her to do that. Ryosuke, he was always the one to keep me going, his very presence made my day. Chisato wasn't here unfortunately, I gave her another task, she should arrive in Tokyo tomorrow if all goes according to plan.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Saito asked as took a puff of my pipe.

"I didn't earn the nickname 'Hitokiri Kensai' just because I was the Battousai's sister, Saito," the gray mists of my puff escaped my lips with my words.

Such irony, who would've thought that Saito Hajime, leader of the third Shinsengumi squad, would become another lacky of the Meiji Government. It was a real shocker when I first found this out, but now it's just like 'who cares?'.

"Then let's begin," Saito threw his stick of tobacco to the ground, the heel of his shoe burrowing it a second after.

After taking one last puff of my pipe, I tapped the remaining contents out, placing the curved tube back into my sleeve. Turning to my opponent, it was obvious which move he was going to start with. Left hand holding the end of the hilt and the right holding the sword's tip, right leg arched back, left stretched forward, this was the stance of the Gatoutsu. I decided I should start off with one of my best techniques. My left hand clutched the wrapping of my sheath, my right the area outside of the hilt, my right leg arch forward and my left stretched back, I decided to start things off with the Battoujutsu.

"That's just like you, Kensai," Saito spat, "always mimicking the style of your brother. And now I see you carry a sakabatou just like him," Saito must've noticed the blade's inscription when my thumb raised my sword from it's sheath, "are you always going to be in his shadow?"

"What do you know," I responded, "it's been sixteen years since we last fought, my style is now different from my brother's, if not better. My Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is a more modified version, adaptive to any situation, along with new attacks."

"Then show me this new Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!" Saito screamed as he plunged his blade forward.

"Too easy," I thought as I drew my sword.

The two steel slabs locked in an instant, and in the next second Saito began arching his arm, preparing for a ram attack with his shoulder. I wasn't going to allow it. I swung my sheath after, but I struck nothing but air.

"Your Sou-Ryu-Sen was predictable, Kensai!" Saito took one step back and lunged forward in the same instant.

That was the perfect time to see if my training with Gonji had any use. To his surprise, I swung my sheath again with an outward swing of my arm. The inner curve caught his neck and began pushing him to the west. I didn't end my attack there, I followed my swing with an inward one with my right arm, my reverse-blade striking his abdomen and knocking him to the sidelines of our arena.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu," I returned my sheath to my belt, "Sou-Ryu-Ken-Sen."

"All right!" Ryosuke cheered.

"Well done, Mistress," Gonji applauded.

"Whatever," Yurika shrugged.

Combining the Saiki Kanuma Ryu's Sou-Ryu-Ken with the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's Sou-Ryu-Sen, I have created a new attack, a four hit Battoujutsu, the Sou-Ryu-Ken-Sen. I couldn't believe it worked, it was the first time I had actually used that attack. But to my surprise, Saito returned to his feet before I can celebrate my victory.

"Not bad," Saito complimented as he took his katana into his left hand again, "now that I know your new power, I'll attack with the true Gatoutsu, no more holding back!" the sword raised above his head, the inner curve pointed toward his skull and his right hand still holding the tip from the side.

"Shit," I thought, "the true Gatoutsu is much faster than the one he previously used, I don't think I can use the Sou-Ryu-Ken-Sen now that he's already seen it."

"Kyah!" Saito suddenly sprang forward.

"Fast!" I caught the blade at the last moment with my own.

I was caught off guard by what he did next, he fist suddenly came in contact with my cheek, the impact causing me to stagger. His foot followed after, planting itself on my abdomen, this time I was pushed against the wall from the attack. I couldn't help but fall to the ground after the impact, my legs aligning with the ground so it could leave my body sitting.

"Mistress Mina!" I heard Ryosuke's scream.

"Why you son of a...!" I heard Wesley begin to draw his six-shooter after.

"Don't get involved," I ordered my followers, using my reverse-bladed sword as support to return to my feet, "I can still fight."

My body was already beginning to weigh me down, and the area around my left eye was beginning to tingle. It was happening already, after a little push or two. My condition was already beginning to worsen the moment I drew my sword.

"What's wrong, is that all you got?" Saito taunted after.

"I'm just getting started," I readied my sakabatou again.

He charged again, this time he was faster than before. I couldn't stop his attack this time, I couldn't stop it when he plunged his curved steel into my right shoulder. Within the few seconds I was impaled on his katana, he rammed me into the wall again using his shoulder. This time I sunk to my knees, my sword clattering as it hit the ground. My eyes were staring in to the floor, and the burning around my eye was worsening. A drop of crimson fell to the ground before my eyes after, the very moment the burning intensified.

"It burns...," I took placed my palm over my eye.

"Mina, you should let me take it from here," Yurika offered, drawing her sword as she spoke. "How 'bout it Saito, how 'bout I have your blood paint this white kimono of mine a grisly red?"

"Yurika, don't," Ryosuke ordered, "Mistress Mina can still fight. She may be injured right now, but I know she can still win this."

"I hate to admit it, but I think I'll have to side with Yurika," Hideo said as he took a stand next to her.

"Ryosuke, Yurika's right," Gonji took Yurika's side after.

"You're all kidding me?" Ryosuke shook his head in disbelief.

"Stop it, all of you!" I ordered my followers. "This is my fight, and I'll play it through the end no matter what happens."

"It's your funeral, Kensai," Saito shrugged as he readied his sword again.

The effects of the stab in my right shoulder was beginning to take it's effect. My arm was in too much pain to grasp my sword, so what else could I do? I had no choice at that very moment, I had to use it. Taking the sakabatou into my left hand, I slid it back into it's case, flipping the sword as it lay snug on my belt so that the outer curve was now facing the floor. My fingers began to wrap around the hilt, my left leg arching forward and my right back, this was a stance of my own creation, the left-handed Battoujutsu.

"Hyah!" Saito charged once more.

"Kyah!" I screamed as I tightened the grip around my sakabatou with all my strength.

The steel slid against the sheath as I pried it outward, screeching with every inch I pulled it. Saito's katana was just before my face when my sword was fully undrawn. This fight was to be determined within the next second, the two of use all our might to strike faster. Shutting my eyes, I heard a thud after, the sound I usually heard whenever I struck one with my reverse-blade. Releasing the hold of my eye lids, I found the katana's point barely hovering over my eye, and holding it was a paralyzed Saito, the outer curve of my sword engraved in his ribs. Releasing it's hold on Saito, he sunk to the floor, his face meeting the dirt before the rest of his body.

"Mistress Mina, are you all right?" Ryosuke and the others ran up to me after.

"I'm fine, Ryosuke, that I am," I answered, placing my palm over my injured shoulder and shutting my left eye.

"I guess you haven't lost it, Mina," Yurika complimented me.

"We gotta get that arm of yer's checked," Wesley suggested.

"Not by you, that's for sure," I teased.

"Well, let's get going," Gonji suggested.

"Hai," Hideo nodded.

We left the alley shortly, leaving the unconscious wolf there by himself. Walking away from the scene, I couldn't help but walk beside Ryosuke, I just had to walk in the back of the others so I could be with him.

"Ryosuke," I couldn't help but place my head on his shoulder as we walked, "do you think we'll find my brother soon?"

"Of course, Mistress," Ryosuke answered, petting my hair as he spoke, "I'm sure that beating Saito was a small step toward finding him."

"I hope so," I wrapped my uninjured arm around his shoulder.

"Baka!" my conscience yelled. "Get your arm off of him, you can't..."

"Oh shut up!" I yelled at my conscience inside my head.

When Ryosuke said that he was sure beating Saito was the first step to finding Shinta, I was happy, happy because he had faith that we would find him soon. But a part of me was sad too. I never realized it until that moment, but it hit me right there. If I were to go with Shinta, what would happen to Ryosuke? I didn't even want to think about that, I just wanted to enjoy that moment with him.

  
  


Author's note: So this is the style of how the remake of 'Twin Dragon Arc' will be made. I dunno when I'll be able to start writing this one, I still have to finish 'Crimson String', you should read that before the remake. Well, I hope you enjoyed the preview chapters, later.


End file.
